Father Kyuubi
by Shawn45
Summary: Naruto was given a special seal, when the demon within him wakes, it will be very surprised that it now has a role of a father for the boy. Main Pairings are NaruHina, and SasuSaku, read chapter eight beginning notes for others. Discontinued
1. New Father

I've had this idea for quite a while now, what would happen if Naruto was raised by a father, and what if that father was Kyuubi? Kyuubi may be slightly OOC, and I will try to have one to none OC's in my story, and I hope you enjoy this. There will be pairings later, just not now.

DISCLAIMER – So, I was walking through the park today, and you know what? This lamp came out of nowhere and told me that I did not own Naruto! It was the worst day of my whole life…

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

**Kyuubi fox form**

Chapter --1

The Fourth Hokage stood upon Gamabunta, beginning a chain of signs. In front of him was the great demon fox known to man as Kyuubi. His nine tails lashed about, killing the multiple Konoha ninja's that were brave enough to face such a fearsome beast. The people died in waves, one after another, noticing this, the Fourth tried to complete the signs faster, once he had completed the sign, he held his hands up to the beast in front of him.

"Kyuubi! You shall not destroy Konoha!" He shouted from atop his giant frog. Kyuubi simply laughed at him, continuing with his destruction. The fourth then had a bright light coming out of him, and Kyuubi's soul could be seen, coming out of his body, which quickly became nothingness, and it entered an infants child, that was in a small ritual circle.

The Fourth fell down from exhaustion, that Jutsu, cost more than chakra overload though, once used it would cause him to die shortly after the sealing. The fourth staggered over to the child wrapped in the blankets now, and stroked his hair. He had a smile form on his face when the child's face showed one of joy and affection.

"Arashi, you will never be forgotten, and I will make sure that your child here will be treated nicely as well." Sarutobi said as he walked over to the dying man.

"Don't let anyone know he's my son…" Arashi said as he fell to the ground, breathing heavily. "He might have assassination attempts on him…" He coughed a few times, blood beginning to draw from his mouth. "Tell him, when you think… the… the time… is right…" He said, his eyes beginning to become lifeless.

"Arashi… I'm sorry… I should have done the sacrifice, then this child would be raised with a father…" Sarutobi said, looking truly sad. Arashi simply held his hand up to silence the man.

"The seal… I provided one last thing for Kyuubi and the boy alike to enjoy…" Arashi said, chuckling lightly, which caused him to cough up more blood. "In time, my child will have a Father, one that will be better than me…"

Sarutobi could feel the tears rising in his eyes as he saw the one in front of him slowly losing his life. He wiped them away and asked one last question from the dying man, "What shall his name be?"

Arashi didn't move for a little bit, and Sarutobi thought he was dead, but finally a little breath could be heard saying, "Na…ru…to…" Arashi passed away on that spot. Several Konoha ninja's entered the ritual circle to retrieve his body for burial, and Sarutobi went forth to grab the child that was lying on the small crib that held him.

He grabbed the baby and held him in the air. "So, you're Naruto… I hope the village will come to accept you in time. You're a hero, but the villagers I fear may see you as a demon… only time will tell…" Sarutobi lowered the child down and wondered out loud, "I wonder what Arashi meant when he said the seal would provide Kyuubi and Naruto one last thing to enjoy…"

(4 years later…)

The child ran literally for hi life. Behind him at least twenty people were chasing him around the town, trying to hurt him with various things they could find. The boy had spiked blond hair and sky blue eyes. He wore a black shirt, and some shorts, which had multiple pockets, built in them.

Right now, the child was frightened, the people behind him screamed in anger as they charged at him. A little before, Naruto had simply walked out of his apartment, and was greeted by almost twenty people, they all held multiple things, that could easily pierce through Naruto's skin. He saw this, and ran as fast as his short legs could possibly take him.

"Get back here brat!"

"You demon! You should have died when you were born!"

"You don't deserve to live!"

All these things the people yelled at him, causing him more pain and suffering to his emotional mind. He was only five years old, what had he done wrong? Naruto ran into a corner, which had no way out. He stared blankly as he finally figured that his life was already coming to an end. In a cry of mix emotions he cried, "I don't want to die!"

The people that pinned him in the corner snorted, and began to walk forward to the boy. Naruto backed up, tears falling out from his blue eyes. He lost his breath when one of the people kicked him – hard – in the chest. Naruto coughed up blood, and fell to the ground. His wails of pain were not heard within the crowd, and finally he fell unconscious.

"Is it dead yet?"

"We can always do it again to make sure, eh?" The others laughed in agreement, and looked down at the bloody person in front of them. Suddenly, red chakra filled the air in front of them, making them all fall hard on their butt.

"**Finally, I can come out and play…**" The voice said, the red chakra swirled around some more, beginning to startle the men. The chakra suddenly twisted over next to Naruto, and began to form a shape of a man. Once the chakra had completed the shape, it quickly retreated equally into Naruto, and the man now standing next to Naruto's body.

"What is this?" The person said. He wore a long black robe, that covered his entire body, and he had red hair that reached down to his shoulders. The only feature that truly scared the men standing before him was his red silted eyes.

"K… Ky… Kyuubi?" A man stuttered as he looked at the tall figure towering over him.

Kyuubi smirked and kill the man by slashing his claws at him. Blood flew in the air, and Kyuubi happily let it fly onto his face. The taste of blood made him want more, so he continued to slaughter more around him. He began to laugh. This was his true purpose! As soon as it began, it quickly ended…

"Now, I need to shift into fox-mode and continue with the destruction of Konoha…" He muttered as he began a series of complex hand signs. He quickly felt a very huge burning sensation, and moved his hands away from each other, they were burnt badly. "What the hell?" He asked himself as he tried once again, getting the same results.

"God fucking DAMN!" He shouted, finally something began to speak within its mind…

(In Kyuubi's mind…)

"Kyuubi, you have finally awoken from when I sealed you."

"Who're you?" Kyuubi asked, not caring about the cold glance at him.

"I'm the one that sealed Naruto inside of you, Arashi."

"Oh really? Well, I have to say, that was one pretty damn good seal you made, but since I was freed, I guess it served no purpose did it?"

Arashi laughed at Kyuubi, who obviously became pissed off. Before Kyuubi could yell at him he said, "The seal was made so you could purposely get out Kyuubi… Since I died sealing you in my only son, I decided, why not give him a father? So, I figured you could do the job for me. I have given you things that you haven't had in your past life…love, happiness, a child you care for… something a lot would want to achieve."

Kyuubi looked stunned, but shook it off and said, "What if I refuse and just kill the kid?" He asked. Arashi gave him a cold glare.

"If you kill my son out of hate and greed, you will die along side him. If he dies because you hired someone, you will die with him. The only exception to this is if I deem his death as something that even you had no clue about, or could not prevent."

Kyuubi was shocked to say the least. Finally he asked, "Why can't I turn into my fox form anymore? You know, I LIKED having nine tails, and sharp claws, and teeth that could destroy half of the world!"

"You can only gain power if you're defending the one you love." Arashi stated calmly and confidently.

"I'm a demon, I cannot, even if I could, I would never want such a worthless ability!" He shouted back at the man.

"Like I said, you can now have a huge array of emotions that you previously didn't have. Also, there are some other important things. First of all, you two share a mental bond, meaning you can communicate with each other using your minds. Secondly, only you can hear me, think of it as I sealed myself inside of you to seal you inside of him. Lastly, Don't kill anymore people, I only allowed you to do that because they nearly killed my son…."

Kyuubi sighed and said, "I seriously hate you and all you puny little humans…" Kyuubi suddenly felt dozy, and fell on the ground of his mind.

(Corner Naruto is in.)

Kyuubi got up, he wasn't in a particularly good mood, but he figured, since he had no choice, he shouldn't make a huge deal out of it. He looked to the boy and picked him up, somehow knowing the exact way back to his apartment. He left the bodies for the flies, they, he though, deserved it.

Once they entered the apartment, Kyuubi put Naruto down on his bed, and he walked back into the main room. Once there, he sat on the couch in the corner of the room. _Arashi? You there?_

_Right here. Now what do you want? _Arashi asked, somewhat irritated.

_So, what should I do when the brat wakes up? Should I suddenly say, 'hi, I'm some guy you've never met before, and I'm going to be your new father! I hope you enjoy my company!'_

Arashi let out a long laugh. He collected himself and said, _I really think he won't mind all that much. He was kicked out of the foster home when he was only three, and no one ever wants to be around him. _Arashi's tone became that of sadness. _Even the children began to adopt their parents' behavior and stay away from him…_

_How do you know this? _Kyuubi asked, a little interested in how he had known all the information he had not known in the boy he had been sealed in for four years.

_I can read his memories, lots of sad ones in there I tell you…_

Kyuubi looked to Naruto's room and sighed. _Poor kid, I guess I won't be compared to anyone when I 'adopt' him as my child. _Kyuubi thought for a moment, and then asked, _what should I be called?_

_What should you be called? _Arashi asked, not getting what Kyuubi was saying.

_I should have a new name; I'm pretty damn sure no one in Konoha is going to want to be around Naruto if his fathers name is Kyuubi… Although it's the sexiest name in the world._

_We should call you… _Arashi though for a moment and said, _Koga!_

… _Koga? _Kyuubi asked, making sure he had the name right.

_Yes it is perfect!_

_Whatever…. So, you shall now call me Koga. _Kyuubi announced triumphantly

_Ok Koga, I'm going to go rest inside your mind… also, mind cleaning this place up? It's really a dump in here, I'll be damned if I find another one your stupid memories of hunting a rabbit down when you were just a little kit, and also if—_

Kyuubi cut off his communication with Arashi and sighed. He removed his black robe, and saw his current attire. "Now, if I didn't look scary before, this would surely scare away that poor helpless soul…" He muttered. He wore torn blue pants, and had battle scars all over his visible chest. He quickly decided to wear his robe for now.

He turned his head over to a new sound in the room. The young blond boy looked up to meet the red ones of a guest in his house.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked kindly as he stared at the person before him, but on the inside he was beginning to fear yet another beating. He knew he could not last mentally if something like that happened once again.

"I'm Koga, I saw those people beating on you, and so I came and helped you out." Koga said clearly. Naruto nodded and walked over but froze when he saw the red silted eyes. Koga noticed this and said, "Don't worry, my eyes may be scary, but don't worry, I… don't bite…" He said as he patted the couch on his left side.

Naruto walked over quickly and said, "Thank you for saving me sir, I was sure I was going to die there…"

"Koga lifted his head and saw Naruto staring off at nothing, he snapped in the child's face to gain his attention again. "You're Naruto right? Well, I was wondering…" Koga spaced off for a second or two, then finally said, "I'm going to adopt you as my son."

Naruto looked completely shocked at first, then tears filled the brim of his eyes. He looked up at him soon to be father, and cried out, "Thank you! I've always wanted a father!" He hugged Koga tightly and Koga had a strange sensation flowing through him.

Arashi, what is this feeling? Koga asked, slightly confused. 

_It is called happiness, you're happy._

_Damn, another worthless emotion got pass my defenses…_

Koga zoned back into the real world and looked back down on the child who was crying into his shirt, Koga patted his head, and thought of what a father would do in this moment.

_Koga! Hug him back! _Arashi yelled in his mind. Koga listened, and embraced the child, the funny sensation in him never going away, he had to admit, it did feel good.

"So Naruto, do you know where I can officially adopt you?" Koga asked. Naruto took hold of his hand, and ran straight out of the door holding the man in Black. They went through town, getting many strange glances, and Koga simply glared right back at them, making them back off. Finally they reached the Hokage tower, where Sarutobi was working.

They entered through the front doors, where the ANBU was looking at them probably wondering who that other guy was. Naruto finally reached the top with his newfound father in tow, and burst into the Hokage's office, which scared the old man half to death. When he looked up he smiled as he saw Naruto, but a frown formed when he saw the other person.

"Hokage-sama! This man saved me from these mean villagers that were about to beat me, but when he arrived, he helped me out in my apartment and also one more thing!" Naruto blurted out.

"And what is that?" The Hokage asked, used to Naruto usually bursting in his office for things like this.

"He said he would adopt me!"

The Hokage widened his eyes in surprise, but quickly stopped. _That man must be the one that killed those people the ANBU found… _"So, why do you want to adopt this child here?"

Koga pleased that he could enter the conversation began saying, "Well…" _What the hell should I say?_

_Just make something up you idiot! _Arashi said from within his mind.

"Um, I found this kid being beaten on, so I decided to assist him. I took him home, and asked him if he wanted me to adopt him… So… uh, I could protect him some more, and he agreed… AND that is why we're here." Koga mentally patted himself on the back.

_There are too many holes in that story he was telling… _"Naruto, could you please leave the room for a minute?" The Hokage kindly asked. Naruto nodded, and left the room with a huge smile on his face. Sarutobi turned back towards the other person and said, "Who are you?"

"Like I said, I'm Koga…"

_No, tell him the truth, only him though, not the kid… _Arashi said, speaking up in Koga's mind.

"Ok, if you really want to know who I am, then I shall tell you…" Koga bowed down to the person in front of him with a sadistic glare on his face, and said, "Kyuubi, at your service…"

The Hokage nearly swallowed the pipe he was currently smoking, but had enough time to quickly pull it out. _So that explains the red eyes… _"You're the demon? The one that killed Arashi?"

"Killed? I beg to differ… He now constantly bugs me endlessly in my mind, and won't even allow me to get out so I can completely destroy this village!" Koga nearly shouted, but kept his voice low enough so no one else could hear it.

"Arashi is alive?" The Hokage asked in an almost gleeful voice.

"Well, if you consider him basically being sealed inside of me, then yeah, he's still alive… He prevents me from becoming an all-powerful demon… He also prevents me from killing anyone…"

"Is there any possible way I can speak with Arashi?" Sarutobi asked.

_Form these hand signs Koga… _Arashi said within Koga's mind. Koga quickly did the signs, and felt his body go limp…

"Sarutobi! Long time no see!" Arashi said from Koga's body, his eyes now blue.

"Arashi… Is it really you?" Sarutobi asked as his eyes began to form tears.

"Yes… Listen, I don't have much time before this Jutsu ends, but please do as I say. Firstly, Let this guy adopt Naruto, I have made sure he would not harm the child. Secondly, file his name in the archives as Uzumaki Koga. Thirdly, don't tell Naruto that Koga is Kyubi…"

"I understand Arashi…" Sarutobi said as he wiped away a few tears.

Koga's body went limp once more, and the demon looked back up, his red eyes showing once again. "So, did he tell you everything?" Koga asked.

"Yes, you shall be known as Uzumaki Koga, please, protect the child, I don't want to see him get harmed anymore. Also about the twenty or so people you killed… since their intention was clearly to kill the boy, I will allow this to slide only once."

"Thanks Old man!" Koga said as he turned around to go pick up his now adopted child.

"One more thing…" Sarutobi said from behind.

"And what is that Hokage?" Koga said as he sighed and turned around.

"Make sure you make Naruto go to the ninja academy, it is starting in two years for him, so do help him prepare. I doubt many have helped him with his skills."

"I'll be sure to do that Hokage." Koga turned back around and walked out to door. Once out he looked down to his adopted son. Smiling he said, "So, do you want to go out to eat… son?"

**CHAPTER ONE -- END**

A/N – Not sure if I'll make a sequel to this, but I just had to get this thing out of my head. I hope you enjoyed it. Also note, people are going to probably be OOC, mostly Kyuubi though.

If it does continue, I am thinking about pairings. For the main pairing for Naruto, I'm leaning towards either NaruSaku, or NaruHina. No yoai/yuri, because I'm not really a huge fan of either of those. See you all later.


	2. Chases and new friends

Yay, I decided to write another chapter! Not much will happen in this chapter, but I felt it was needed to make Kyuubi show that he somewhat cares for Naruto's safety.

DISCLAIMER – Guess what! I was walking to the bathroom and I tripped on a note that said I didn't own Naruto… it was the second saddest moment of my life…

Note, I made a blooper in the last chapter. When Arashi and Kyuubi were speaking for the first time, Arashi said that he sealing Naruto in Kyuubi, it was meant to be Kyuubi in Naruto. Thank you for your time.

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

**Kyuubi fox mode speaking**

(In Naruto's house)

Koga put the child down on his bed, and he collapsed on the floor. Moonlight shown in from the window, revealing him. He looked back down at himself and muttered a few things to himself. He had decided to keep the black robe, and he brought sunglasses to shield his eyes from the public. He also wore a white T-shirt, and the same torn pants. The only difference this time was that he was completely covered in dirt, mud, and paint.

"My god, who knew shopping could be as difficult as destroying a village?" Koga muttered. He heard s snore coming up from the bed, and he glance at the child, a smile replaced his frown. "Looks like you enjoyed yourself.

Koga leaned against the wall in his son's room, and thought about the day that had passed.

(Several hours earlier)

"Daddy! What are we going to do today!" Naruto asked, jumping up and down. They had just left the Hokage tower, and were wandering around the town.

Koga winced slightly at the child calling him daddy, but quickly said, "Lets… go shopping. I could use some new clothes…"

"Shopping? That is the most boring thing to do!" Naruto yelled. He lowered his head and added, "No one ever lets me enter their shops anyways."

"Oh really? Well, that will change."

"Really?" Naruto asked as he looked up to his father figure.

Koga had a smile form on his face as he said, "Yep, anywhere you want to go we'll go first. Then I'll go shopping for some clothes."

Naruto had a huge grin on his face as he took hold on Koga's hand and they ran faster than anyone could keep their eye on them. Finally they arrived at a small shop, with a huge window filled with all kinds of candy.

"Can we go in there?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"Sure, I don't see why not." Koga said as he took hold of his son's hand and walked in.

The lady behind the counter looked up when the door opened, and her face turned into an evil grin. "Brat, you're not allowed in here."

Kyuubi smiled and closed his eyes and walked up to the person. When he reached the woman he opened his eyes and nearly yelled, "You WILL let him look around and buy, or else you'll face the wrath of ME!"

The lady fell to the ground in fear and stammered, "Take anything! Anything you want! Free, yes… it's all free for you!"

Koga smiled and looked back to his son, "Hey, the lady was nice enough to allow you to have anything you want."

Naruto smiled and grabbed handfuls of various candies, and filled up two plastic bags worth of candy, which Koga carried for the child. Naruto finally felt he was finished and turned to the counter where the lady was only allow her head to raise above the counter.

"Thank you for allowing me to come here!" He said as he waved his hands and left.

The lady felt her hateful gaze rise up for the child, but quickly suppressed it when she aw the red eyes of Koga looking straight into hers.

"Good bye…" She stammered out as the two walked out. She looked back up, and fainted right there.

(In the shopping district of the town)

The shopping district was huge, shops were lined up side by side, and there were multiple people walking around carrying various shopping bags. Koga got imitated quickly, and decided to ask his son where the shop he was looking for was.

"Ok Naruto, I need some new clothes, possibly a shirt, and maybe a few new pairs of pants…" Koga went on explaining to Naruto. "Do you know where I can find a store like this?" He asked a little irritated that the child was paying attention to some bug flying around his face.

"Um, lets go to where I got my clothes a few days ago!" The young child said as he took hold of Koga's hand and ran to a nearby shop. A bell rang as they entered where they both saw several people looking at them as if the plague has entered with them.

"Kyuubi chose to ignore them, and led his child over to a corner of the store. The were multiple racks with shirts and pants handing off them, which would make this an awesome place to hide.

"Ok, Naruto, stay here while I look around…" He pulled out the two bags of candy and said, "Here, eat these while I'm gone. I won't take too long."

Naruto nodded and began to munch on the candy that was laid in front of him. Koga nodded at the child and walked off to gather the clothes he needed.

He looked on all the racks but couldn't find any shirt that he felt would look good on him. "Too bright… too small… too stupid…" Koga began to get a little angry, so he decided to go up to the counter of the store.

"How may I help you?" The man behind the counter asked with a smile. Koga noticed some sunglasses for sale and took some so he wouldn't scare the man in front of him.

"Can you show me where I can find just a… -plain- shirt?" He stressed out the plain, and the guy nodded, and beckoned Koga to follow him.

"Is this what you're looking for?" The man asked as he raised up a completely white T-shirt. It had no designs or nothing on it, and he snatched it.

"Yes, this will do nicely, thank you for assisting me." Koga said as he walked to the back of the store. He could seriously care less about some new pants right now, he just wanted to get out of there.

"Naruto?" Koga asked as he saw two bags filled with candy without the person that was supposed to be eating them. "Naruto? Where are you?"

He grabbed both bags and quickly left the store, without paying for his new attire. The security alarm went off when he exited, and he turned around to see two ninja, probably low Chunin level, yelling at him to come back in and pay. Koga searched the pockets of his black robe; his red hair flew in the air as he frantically searched.

"Oh fuck… I forgot, I have absolutely no money…" Koga sighed.

"Then come back and give them back their things!" The two shouted at him.

"Sorry, but I don't feel like giving these things back… neither do I feel like explaining why." Koga turned around with two ninja after as he frantically searched the shopping district.

One of the Chunin put his hands together to form a few signs. Unable to hear him, Koga paid no attention to what he was going to do, but shortly fell down into a huge streak of mud. "What the hell!" Was all he shouted as his face entered the mud as well.

Koga dug himself out, and looked around, there were many people watching the events unfold before them, and the two Chunin stood right above him, with a smirk covering both of their faces. Koga quickly turned his confusion into anger, and got up to his feet.

_Koga no! Do not fight here! Just run!_ Arashi screamed within his mind.

_Why! _Koga whined in his mind. He didn't bother for an answer as he replaced his hateful gaze with an annoyed one, and quickly took off from the two guards standing right there.

"HEY! Come back here!" The two Chunin yelled as they and a small crowd ran after Koga.

(Back in the Clothes shop…)

"Itachi! Why do we have to be shopping now?" A little boy with raven hair and onyx eyes whined to his older brother. He wore a blue shirt which was far to big for him which had the Uchiha symbol on its back, and he also had some shorts.

"Because, Father told us to go away from the house. If you looked closely enough, you would be able to tell that he was insisting on us to get some new clothes for you." Itachi explained to his younger brother. He wore a black shirt, and some blue pants.

"How can you tell that? It just sounded like he wanted us to hang out somewhere." The younger child said.

"Sasuke, you'll learn someday when you begin in the academy soon." Itachi said, patting his younger brother on the back. "Now just wait here while I go up to the counter and see if I can get something –plain- and not with all of these fancy designs…" Itachi mumbled as he went to the counter.

Sasuke sighed as he began to look through the clothes, but he fell back when a monster about his height jumped out at him. It was completely covered in clothes, and screamed at him. "Holy crap! What are you! Don't hurt me!" Sasuke said in a rapid session as he quickly ran out of the store without his older brother.

"Hey? Is anyone there?" The monster asked as it began to remove the clothes that was covering it. Once he got the last piece of clothing off, a tall man came walking towards him. The man leaned down to him and asked, "Have you seen a boy about your age that has raven hair?"

"Um… no I haven't mister…" Naruto muttered as he looked at the person.

"God, when I leave him for five minutes, he runs off to who knows where…" He sighed and said, "I guess I better go look for him…"

"Wait! Have you seen my daddy? He is really tall, and wear this huge black robe, and has red hair!" Naruto elaborated for the person.

"No… I haven't… Are you lost too? Here, follow me, I'll help you find your dad." The man reached his hand out and added, "By the way, you can call me Itachi."

Naruto ran away for a second and came back another second later, carrying two bags filled with candy. Itachi looked at them with a little surprise at first, but quickly replaced his frown with a smile and said, "I'll carry one for you, that way we can hold hands and we won't get lost."

Naruto nodded and allowed Itachi to hold one. "So, do you know where to look?" Naruto asked.

Itachi froze for a second and said, "Um… No I have absolutely no idea where to look…"

(In an alleyway, nearby the shopping district.)

"Is the monster gone!" Sasuke yelled to no one as he stopped running to lean against the wall. He looked back and surely there was no monster chasing him. "Thank you… I thought I was a goner for sure…" e said, suddenly he heard footsteps from behind him, and saw a person running right at him with a black robe.

"Stupid Chunin… calling in the ANBU to help capture me…" Koga muttered under his breath as he looked behind himself, completely oblivious to the boy right in front of him.

"Who are you? Why won't you stop! Wha-" Sasuke didn't have time to continue to ask questions when the man ran right into him. Koga tripped and hit the wall, causing a huge bang sound to go throughout Konoha…"

(On the roof of the building Koga and Sasuke are below.)

Up above two men, one wearing red with an M on his hat, and the other wearing green with an L on his hat were almost done carrying the paint up to the rooftop.

"Marino, this twenty pound bucket of paint sure is heavy…" Said a man as he set it down on the ledge.

"I know Lugani, I didn't think it would be so difficult to bring up here, I mean, it's only paint!"

"Not just paint, but RED paint!" The two strange men exchanged laughter.

"Ok, now lets begin painting up here, and help me get it off the ledge before it falls down…"

"Ok, I'm coming!" The two were about to grab the huge bucket of paint, but suddenly a huge bang sounds erupted from below, and the twenty pound bucket of paint fell over the edge.

"NO! The paint!" Yelled one of the men as he leaned over the rail.

"Man, that took us all day to carry up here!" The one in red cried.

"Here, at least I brought us some lunch!" The other said as he sat again the ledge with his companion.

"What would that be Lugani?"

"I brought…" He lifted the food above his head and shouted, "Mushrooms!"

"Oh boy! My favorite!" The two happily ate there for the rest of the day…

(Back in the alleyway…)

Koga finally got himself out of the wall, not without shooting the kid who made him trip a glare. He opened his mouth to say something, but suddenly a huge bucket of paint fell no him. "GAH!" Was all he could say before he was completely covered in red paint.

"Served you right monster!" Sasuke cheered.

"Monster? Hey, I'll show you who the real monster is!" Koga suddenly threw the bucket off of him to reveal a huge man who previously wore a black robe, now wearing a red one, grab the child. He was about to lecture the kid, but he heard people shouting.

"There's the shop lifter! Get him!"

Koga readjusted his sunglasses, and said, "Kid, you're coming with me, just call me Koga!" Koga suddenly jumped away from the ninjas while holding a child who was now terror struck.

_Why did I have to go shopping TODAY? _Sasuke shouted within his mind as the man was carrying him off.

(In the shopping district of the village.)

People shot Naruto evil glares, but quickly soften them when they realized who was holding his hand. Itachi nervously began to walk faster. Finally Naruto asked, "Itachi, why are you walking so fast?"

Itachi looked at the child with a hint of worry on his face and said, "Me? Walking too fast? Nah, you are just imagining things!" He then looked forward and practically began to drag Naruto.

"Ohmigosh! There he is girls! After him!" A girl shouted. Suddenly a few hundred footsteps could be heard behind both Naruto and Itachi.

Itachi turned his head around slowly. Once he saw the huge herd of girls, he could not hide the terror showing on his face as he shouted, "FANGIRLS!" He lifted Naruto up to him, and began to run at full speed away from the herd.

Itachi turned to corner, and stopped once again. Naruto looked ahead to where he saw a huge herd of men standing. One of them turned in their direction and said, "Hey guys! It's Itachi!" The rest turned around and all began to charge at him.

Itachi with more horror on his face showing this time shouted, "FANBOYS!" He turned around only to see his fan girls catching up, so he quickly jumped up onto the rooftops and continued to run. He looked down and his fans quickly began to run into the building to retrieve him, so he quickly began to jump rooftop to rooftop in hopes of avoiding the horde of fans.

"Itachi! Why do they all want to see you?" Naruto asked.

"It's nothing big! They all think I'm so great and all, you know."

"Why do they think you're great?" Naruto asked, a little curious now.

"Because, I'm just a very successful in my ninja career, but they think that I'll become a great figure someday, maybe even Hokage, AS IF I would want that much responsibility!" Itachi shouted.

"You might become the next Hokage?" Naruto asked.

Itachi nearly fell when he heard his companion's outburst, but decided to just say, "Possibly…"

"That is so cool! I want your autograph and also, do you think that you can make me your best ninja, and also--!"

"Hey! Only one request at a time!" Itachi said, sweat was pouring down his face now, not from exhaustion, but from being so nervous.

Suddenly both Naruto and Itachi heard screaming, and while in mid jump, Itachi noticed a huge red looking thing crashing right towards him. "Oh crap!" Itachi yelled as he and the other object collided with each other. They both fell down to the ground with a huge splat sound.

After a few minutes, Itachi and Naruto looked up, the other two things did the same. Finally after a few seconds Naruto said, "Daddy?"

The person in Koga's arms broke free, now covered in red paint he looked up to see Itachi and said, "Brother! Thank god you're here!"

The two groups finally reunited after what seemed like an eternity to the two boys, finally got ready to leave. "So, Naruto where the heck were you! I was… um…"

_Worried! It is worried Koga! _Arashi stressed in his mind.

"Right, I was worried about you! Never do whatever you did again!" He looked up to the guy and put his hand out and said, "Thank you for finding my son and… returning, him to me…" Koga said.

Itachi accepted the man's handshake, even though he was completely covered in red paint. "I thank you for finding my brother and returning him to me as well."

Before they could even start a conversation, or leave. The heard screaming coming from their left, and men shouting orders on their right. Suddenly the ANBU appeared on the right, and the fan girls/boys appeared on the left. "ITACHI! WE FOUND YOU AND YOUR CUTE LITTLE FRIEND!" The fans screamed as they rushed down in masses.

"Get the one in red, also get his little friend in red that helped him escape!" The ANBU yelled. Beginning to come down charging at their two targets.

"Ok, I'm Itachi, you?" Itachi quickly asked the man in red.

"Call me Koga… I'll help you and my son from the fan girls." Koga said.

"And allow me to help you and my brother with the ANBU." Itachi said.

Both of them took in fighting stances, and waited for their enemies to come at them. One of the ANBU about to hit the man painted in red was suddenly thrown aside as Itachi appeared to defend him. "Itachi! How could you assist this man?" An ANBU officer asked.

"He is… simply a friend of mine." Itachi stated.

Meanwhile a fan girl was about to jump on Itachi, but Koga appeared right there, and grabbed her wrist and threw her far away. "Why are you keeping us from our loved one?" They all shouted, adopting an angry glare in their eyes.

"He is… a friend of mine, besides, he can't be your true love if he doesn't love you back." Koga stated. The fans got extremely angry by this statement and charged at him in huge masses.

On to the side, Sasuke and Naruto were both cheering on their family members while they were munching on the candy Naruto had gotten earlier that day.

"You know, besides the fact that your dad carried me along with him –munch-, he is kind of cool!" Sasuke said to his new friend as he watched the fight.

"Yeah, same with -munch- your brother, he is really awesome." Naruto said to his first friend.

"So, want to play at the playground tomorrow?" Sasuke asked.

"Sure why not!" Naruto said. His four year old heart felt happy that day, finally able to have two new things in one day, a father, and a friend.

"Ok, I'll see you there." Sasuke said as he grabbed another handful of candy and munched on it some more.

"Awesome." Was all Naruto could say.

Back to the fight, the fans all began to leave with tears in their eyes as they realized that they could not reach their loved one with Koga standing in their way, and the ANBU began to just ask each other if fighting for stolen goods was such a great use of their skills.

"Itachi please… All we want is the money that the guy didn't pay for the things he stole. It isn't that much, I don't even know why we were even called out on this stupid mission…" The ANBU pleaded Itachi.

Suddenly Itachi's eye began to twitch and he turned around to his new friend and shouted, "THEY ARE AFTER YOU BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T PAY!"

"I'm sorry, but I didn't have enough money!" Koga said, trying to calm his friend down. Itachi calmed down, and took a good amount of money out of his pocket and threw it to the ANBU saying, "here, take it." The ANBU happily left right away.

"Heh, sorry about not telling you earlier…" Koga said.

Itachi was about to yell at the person again, but the two little kids ran up to them and said, "You two are so cool! I can't wait until we're ninjas so we can do things like that!"

Itachi smiled and looked back up to hi new friend and said, "Well, I guess I can forgive you… Thanks for helping me out with my fans."

"And thank you for helping me with the ANBU." They both shook each others hands and grabbed their child and walked away.

"Naruto! Remember! I'll be waiting for you at the playground!" Sasuke shouted at Naruto.

"I'll remember! Just you don't forget!" Naruto shouted back to his friend. All the while Koga and Itachi had a smile covering their face, as they left for home.

(Back to present…)

_You sure had one hell of a day Koga… _Arashi said within Koga's mind.

_I know, but I think I could get used to this…" _Koga muttered, _That Itachi guy was very powerful, might be an awesome sparring partner… _

_Fighting… is that ALL you can think of? _Arashi asked while sighing.

No, I thought about Naruto half of the day… Don't accuse me of that… 

_Oh yeah, well, I better leave you so you can get some sleep, I believe there is a couch you can sleep on in the other room of this apartment… _Arashi stated.

Koga got up and wandered into the room, and fell onto the couch. "I wonder what tomorrow will bring…"

**CHAPTER TWO – END**

Ok, no that that is over with, I can begin the next chapter. Itachi and Koga are now friends, s well as Naruto and Sasuke, there is no yoai, and so it will not go any farther than that, well, besides best friend, super cool friend, and awesome friend…

Well, many reviews have narrowed down the main pairing to NaruHina, that was probably what I was going to do anyways, that way I can possibly do SasuSaku. Those are the two main pairings in the story so far, please leave a review if you have any other suggestions on who else should be paired up.

I'll see you in Chapter three!


	3. Sand Castles and Hyuuga

Ok, this chapter will be more serious than the last one. So far the official pairings are, NaruHina, and SasuSaku, so if you want to add another pairing not involving these characters, please leave a review and tell me which pairing you would like to see.

DISCLAIMER – You know, I was wandering through the grand canyon, when suddenly a worm came out of the ground and told me I didn't own Naruto… It was the third saddest moment in my life…

Lastly, note that this story is an AU, if you haven't already noticed that already.

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

**Kyuubi in fox mode speaking**

(At the playground)

Naruto and Sasuke were both in the sand, building a huge sand castle. So far, it was large enough for both of them to crawl into and stand. Naruto finally said, "How big do you think it should be?"

Sasuke looked at Naruto and said, "As big as we can get it!" Naruto nodded, and they both continued to work on it.

Occasionally some child would come and ask Sasuke if he wanted to play ball with them, but he kept refusing saying he would not leave his best friend alone. The child would go back to his friends and tell them that Sasuke was hanging out with the weird kid, and they avoided the two in the sand like a plague, but once the sand castle was big enough to fit more than two people in it, they began to get slightly jealous.

"Can we help you?" A small kid asked Sasuke.

"Ask my friend over here." Sasuke answered, pointing towards Naruto.

The kid faced Naruto and asked, "Well, can we help you?"

Naruto looked at the kid and his friend. The one that came and asked had two red stripes on his face, and had the smell of dog reeking off of his sweater. The second boy had a huge collar going around his face, and he looked quite mature for being only a four year old.

"Yes, you both can help us out!" Naruto shouted. Soon the four had built quite a large castle, and began to work on higher floors, and soon enough, almost every child in the playground was helping build it.

Over to the side, both Itachi and Koga were watching with a little interest, wondering how such small children could accomplish such a task.

"How do you think they could build it so large?" Koga asked as he sat on a bench. He got a new blck robe, and had his sunglasses on.

"Heh, with all of those children there, it should be bigger." Itachi muttered.

"So… want to do something else? I'm getting kind of bored sitting here doing nothing."

"Heh, I was thinking the same thing actually." The both got up to see their son/brother. When they reached the small fort that the children were currently living in, they stopped. "Sasuke, Naruto." Itachi called.

"Yes Itachi?" Naruto called up.

"Koga and I are going to do something for a little bit, you two don't get injured or anything, alright?"

"Got it brother!' Sasuke called up. After that Itachi walked off with Koga following him.

"So…" Koga tried to think of anything, "What rank are you?"

"Right now, I'm a Jounin, but soon I'll be part of the ANBU." Itachi answered.

"Wow, that is not bad." Was all Koga could manage to think of to say.

"It isn't that great… My father has been putting a lot of pressure on me. It seems as though he wants me to become an ANBU so he can tell me something…"

"What is it do you think he wants to tell you?" Koga asked, vaguely interested.

"I'm not sure… Relations with the Hyuuga family haven't been going well… It my be something about that." Itachi said, pondering on the situation.

"Could be…"

"Hey, Koga…" Itachi asked as he looked up at the person traveling with him, "Did you know your child is the one that has Kyuubi sealed within him?"

"I've known, but he and the demon are separate, trust me, I know…" Koga said, a faint smile forming on his lips.

(At the playground)

"Kiba? Kiba where are you?" Some woman was asking as she searched the playground for her child.

"I'm in here mom!" He shouted from within the huge sandcastle she was nearby.

"Come on, we have to go now!" His mother called again. Soon enough he jumped over the walls and left. Everyone else waved their goodbyes to him, but when his mother saw Naruto she hurried off faster.

"So, now that we have built this awesome fort what should we name it?" A girl with a purple dress and blond hair asked.

"I don't know… Naruto, what do you think it should be called?" Sasuke asked.

"It is now officially called the Uzuchiha fort!" Naruto proclaimed.

"That is an awesome name!" Sasuke couldn't help but say.

After a while their parents were picking up the children, leaving behind only Naruto and Sasuke in their fort. The sky had gotten pretty dark now, and Naruto had a sad glint in his eyes, so his friend decided to see what was wrong.

"Um, Naruto… Is something bothering you?" Sasuke asked.

"I always wonder what it is like to have parents who always care for you… huge you when you're sad, tuck you in at night… I wish I could experience that…" Naruto sadly said.

"Doesn't Koga count as a parent?"

"Heh, yeah… He is the best dad I have ever had… I just hope he doesn't abandon me."

"Why would he do that?" Sasuke asked with a confused look in his eyes. "Actually, why does everyone hate you? You're really nice!"

Naruto looked up with a smile faint on his lips. "I don't know why everyone hates me, but they do… Also Sasuke…"

Sasuke looked up to his friend. "What is it?"

"You're the first and best friend I have…"

"Heh, same goes here, you're also my first, and also my best friend."

The two exchanged some smiles as they looked up to the sky where stars were becoming visible. They fell on their backs and just looked up to the sky. Finally Naruto broke the silence asking, "Where is daddy, and Itachi?"

(Nearby the Playground.)

"Itachi, if you're suspicious of your own clan, then why not report to the Hokage? I'm sure he can do something about this." Koga said as they began walking back to the playground.

"You and I both know that the Uchiha clan is practically controlling the government of Konoha, they would never believe me if I just went up to the Hokage and said, 'there is something the Uchiha clan is hiding from you and the rest of the world!" Itachi said as he sighed.

"Fine Itachi, but if you find anything out about your clan, then consult me first, I have had years of experience. I know what betrayal feels like, and this may be it…"

"How can you know that Koga?" Itachi asked, somewhat surprised that someone agreed with his concerns.

"Trust me, if you're betrayed, or if your ideals are not recognized, you will do something crazy, and you'll regret it for the rest of your life…" Koga could feel his eyes beginning to glass over as he said, "I know I regretted it when I felt that way…"

"I see Koga… I'll consult you; you seem to have the wisdom that I'll need when the time comes." Itachi said as he looked ahead, and could almost feel as though his jaw hit the ground.

"Holy shit… How could they build something so… BIG!" Koga muttered after the initial surprise.

"The world will never know…" Itachi said as he and his friend wandered towards it. They reached what looked like the front door and entered it, the fort had multiple levels, and was thick enough that a grown man would have a hard time punching their way through it.

"Daddy!" Naruto shouted as he tried to jump on top of his father from above. Koga barely had enough time to react and catch his son at the same time.

"How're you doing Naruto?" Koga asked as he put his son on the ground.

"I'm fine, how about you?" Naruto said as he hugged his father.

"I'm doing great Naruto…" Koga said producing a smile in the process.

"Hey brother, you ready to head back home?" Sasuke asked as he too jumped from the top floor, but aimed for the ground and not his brother.

"Yes, lets go Sasuke." Itachi said with a smile on his face as well.

After saying their goodbyes to each other, the two groups separated from each other. As Naruto and Koga were walking down their path they saw a man wearing completely black. Koga looked harder and also noticed a little girl heaved over his back.

"Hey you, what are you doing with that girl?" Koga yelled at the man.

"What?" The guy said as he looked ahead to see a small child and a strange man wearing a black robe walking towards him.

"You heard me, what are you doing with the girl?"

"Oh you mean this girl? Well, you see, she has to be punished because she decided to-"

"Cut the shit, what are you seriously doing?" Koga asked, his eyes narrowed at the man in front of him.

Naruto got behind his father, and peeked around his leg to see what was going on. Whenever his father cussed, then he knew something bad was going to happen.

"Ok, this here is the Hyuuga heiress, she has the Byakugan, which we, the Cloud need."

"You're kidnapping her? When you just made an alliance with this village?"

"Ha! The alliance was to just to make this village think that we were not going to strike anymore. This village is so gullible that a demon could probably walk in here without anyone knowing!"

"Heh, you're right about the last part but… I'm not letting you have the girl…" Koga got in a fighting stance and looked down to the child that was now shaking, "Naruto go hide somewhere… NOW!"

Naruto nodded his head and ran to hide, leaving Koga and the enemy ninja behind. The cloud ninja put the little girl against the wall, and also got in a fighting stance.

_Koga, don't kill this guy, the Cloud village can use it to their advantage if he is killed, and they may say that Konoha violated their treaty. _Arashi said, speaking to Koga.

"God damn, so I cannot kill you…" Koga muttered as he looked forward to the man in front of him.

"Die idiot!" The Cloud ninja shouted as he began to attack. He began by running up to Koga, ands just used Taijustu, which Koga easily was able to dodge. Koga managed to get in a couple of good hits on the guy.

"You're a pathetic weakling…" Koga said as he walked forward to the man.

The Cloud ninja took on an angry expression and charged at the person in front of him. He lashed out a hard punch that hit Koga dead in the face, breaking his sunglasses in the process. When the man brought his fist back, he could only look in terror as the person in front of him glared at him with demonic eyes.

"You're… You… You are a demon!" The man yelled as he began to crawl away from the man. Koga didn't give him a chance, and stepped as hard as he could onto the man's back, making him shriek in pain. "Please! Spare me! I don't want to die!" He wailed on.

"That's better, allow me to turn you into the Hokage…" He turned around and saw Naruto running back to him. "Naruto, stay with the girl while I go turn the this man in." He grabbed the man by the collar and performed a few hand signs and teleported away.

Naruto wandered to the girls' side, and checked her forehead. He was only four so he used the only medical techniques he could think of, which wasn't surprisingly small for his age.

"What… What happened?" The Hyuuga heiress finally spoke after what seemed like an eternity to Naruto. She only wore a sweater, and some pants.

"Someone kidnapped you, but don't worry, my dad saved you! He should be back in a little bit to take you home!" Naruto said to her.

"She blushed slightly when Naruto smiled at her and she stuttered, "T- Th- Thank you…"

"It's no problem! So, what is your name?" Naruto asked as he leaned against the fence that she too was leaning against.

"Hinata…" She said only above a whisper, her blush still remained.

"That is a nice name! You can call me Naruto!" He said as he put his hand towards her. She accepted it and shook hands with him; it made her blush slightly darker.

"So… uh… What do you want to talk about?" Naruto asked. His father was taking quite a long time.

"Well… um… ah…" She could not form complete sentences, which made her slightly more nervous around the boy.

"So, where are you parents?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know, they were coming after me, but then that man used some justu, and escaped from them… I thought he was really going to take me away… Th- Thank you again…" She managed to form that whole sentence.

"I see, well Dad should be able to take you back home when he comes back…"

(At the Hokage Tower.)

"Hokage-sama, here is the body of a person who tried to kidnap the Hyuuga heiress." Koga said as he suddenly puffed into the Hokage office where a lot of Hyuuga's and the Hokage were talking.

"You found him? What about the girl he was carrying?" The Hokage asked.

"I left her with Naruto as I brought back this guy." Koga said, motioning to the guy he was dragging by the collar.

"You left my daughter with that demon child?" the Hyuuga head practically yelled.

"For your information, Hyuuga, He is not a demon, he is the carrier of a demon…" Koga wish he could reveal the irony to this man and tell him that the demon was standing right in front of him.

"There is no difference!" The head yelled.

"You want to bet?" Koga asked as he looked at the man, his red eyes seem to pierce the man's soul.

"You… wouldn't know a thing…. This house lost a lot to that monster… I don't want my daughter to be around… The boy… because he is carrying it…" The head could even feel how unprofessional his excuse sounded, and got slightly embarrassed.

"Fine! So he may not be a demon… I will only tolerate my daughter being with him… I don't have to like it…" The man said after a short period of time.

"Koga, I thank you for bringing back this Cloud ninja… They will pay for not obeying their part of the alliance…" The Hokage muttered.

_Hey Koga… Ask if he could promote you to Jounin… _Arashi insisted in his mind.

Why I really don't feel like doing anything… 

_Koga, you are, or once were, a huge evil demonic demon fox that caused destruction on a massive scale. You do not want to just do nothing and lose your ability. _

_That makes sense… _Koga sighed mentally.

"Hokage-sama, I have one last request, can I please be promoted to Jounin?" Koga asked, seemingly out of the blue.

"Well, you've proven your worth, and I know your past…" The Hokage thought for a moment before saying, "Very well, when you feel ready to begin accepting assignments come to me."

"Thanks Hokage-sama!" Koga cheered.

"Wait, you must get your Jounin vest first!" The Hokage walked up to him and beckoned him to follow. They both exited the room, and walked through a small series of hallways, and finally reached a storage area.

"Here you go…" The Hokage said as he heaved a vest up to the Jounin. "Let me warn you, if you become Kyuubi again, I will kill you…"

Koga smirked and said, "Even if I returned to being my demon fox self, you would never stand a chance against me."

"I would still try. Now, have a nice night Koga." The Hokage lead the man back to his office.

"Hiashi, let Koga here lead you to your daughter so we all can just go home and do what we wish to." The Hokage finished and walked back to his desk.

"Lets go Hyuuga…" Koga said, having an obvious dislike to the man he was transporting. He grabbed hold of the man and did a few hand signs, and instantly they were gone.

(Back to Naruto and Hinata.)

"I don't know… I think I should go here…" Naruto muttered.

"That means I'll go here." Hinata said as she sat next to him.

"Crap… Then I'll move… here." Naruto used the stick he was holding to draw an X.

"That leaves me victor as I move here!" Hinata said as she drew another O, making her the winner.

"You're good Hinata!" Naruto said, making Hinata regain a faint blush on her cheeks.

"Th- Thank you…" She mumbled out.

"No need to thank me! Lets do another game!" Naruto said.

Both children have been left alone for about a half hour, making them impossibly bored. They decided to play tic tac toe. Hinata had managed to not stutter as much when she seemed to be talking to herself, but hen speaking to anyone, she would constantly stutter.

"So, did you two miss me?" A man asked from behind Naruto.

"Daddy!" Naruto shouted as he jumped up to hug the person behind him.

"Naruto how have you been! And how are you heiress?" He asked as he looked down to the girl.

"Y- you… can… um… call me… Hinata." She stammered, then she said, "Th-thank you… for…saving me…" She bowed down to the man to give him respect.

"Ha, if only your father were like you, he'd have my respect easily such as you have mine!" Koga said.

"Hinata, lets get going." Hiashi said as he stepped out from behind Koga. Hinata nodded, and got up.

"I'll see you later Koga-sama, Naruto-kun." She got up and ran over to her father.

"No need to called me sama Hinata. I hope to see you soon as well!" Koga said he waved to the girl.

"See you later Hinata!" Naruto said, waving to her!

She had a slight blush on her face, but waved goodbye to them. Afterwards Hiashi picked her up and left, leaving the two people behind.

"Naruto, I think that girl has something for you…" Koga stated, smiling at his son.

"What? Nah, we're just close friend!" Naruto assured his father with a smile.

Koga looked at his son and sighed. _Kids are so blind… _He grabbed Naruto's hand, and they both continued on their way to their home.

(At the Uchiha Household.)

"Sasuke? Can I come in?" Someone asked from outside Sasuke's bedroom. Sasuke lifted his head from his pillow. It was close to midnight, and his older brother wanted to talk with him. "What is it Itachi?" Sasuke asked, annoyance clear in his voice.

"Sasuke, it is something really important that I must know."

Sasuke sighed and said, "Fine, come in."

Itachi entered the room, and quickly closed the door behind him. He walked over to Sasuke's desk and grabbed the chair and sat near his brothers bed.

"So what do you need Itachi?" Sasuke asked.

"Sasuke, if dad and I were to fight, which one would you choose to join?" Itachi asked.

"Is this some kind of trick question?" Sasuke asked, clearly confused.

"No, just answer the question, it is very serious." Itachi assured his little brother.

"I don't know… I would depend on what you did." Sasuke asked.

"Is that your answer?" Itachi asked.

"Well… you always acknowledge me… Dad always tells me how to be as great as you, but I can't be that good. With you, you always help me with shopping, and things that I usually don't like to do. So, in a way, I would choose you over our father…" Sasuke said.

"Thank you Sasuke…" Itachi stated as he got up.

He went to the door before his brother said, "Night Itachi."

Itachi looked back into the room where his brother now smiled at his and waved. "Good night, Sasuke."

**CHAPTER THREE – END**

Another chapter completed, yay!

So, I figured at the end of chapters I'll answer questions that you guys may have, so if you are confused about anything, or whatever, just ask in your review and I'll answer it here. So without further delay, I present my first question!

**Q -- Is Itachi still planning to kill his clan?**

**A – You'll see later.**

**Q -- why not make it a Naru/Harem type fanfic?**

**A – No, I could go on explaining why, but I don't feel like it.**

Now, that was short, but please ask more questions, and this section will update itself.

Last notes, I was NOT expecting to make Sasuke and Itachi a big part of my story, but as I wrote, I kind of liked the idea of Koga getting a friend that just may kill his whole clan.

See you in Chapter four!


	4. Pranks and Secret plans

Chapter four is up, yay for me! A time jump finally happens here, to two years in the future, where the kids at the academy finally got their first report card. This chapter will be changing scenes quite often so keep up. Note, Naruto is six now.

DISCLAIMER – You know, I was looking in the cabinets in my house when a paper plate kicked me in the butt and said that I didn't own Naruto… It was the fourth saddest day of my life…

Thanks for the positive reviews! They keep me going on and on! ALSO, thanks everyone for explaining what Harem is, I feel so stupid for not knowing, that is like asking, 'where do babies come from.' But anyways, no this won't be a Harem fic.

"Speaking"

Thinking

**Kyuubi in fox mode speaking**

(The Ninja academy.)

After two years, Koga and Itachi have become great friends; they both considered each other their best friend actually. Sasuke and Naruto were in the same position, thinking of each other as best friends as well. Within two years Itachi managed to finally make it to the ANBU ranking, and Koga joined a little afterwards. Around the same time Sasuke and Naruto entered the ninja academy.

Sasuke had begun to develop a fan girl club that chased him everywhere he went. Naruto would always help him hide and even risked his life to distract them for a little bit. In return, Sasuke usually decided to get Naruto some Ramen, which he quickly found the boy loved.

One day while the two were at the academy waiting in their chairs for their teacher, Naruto decided to pull a prank…

"Hey Sasuke, I need your help for this one, it's going to be great!" Naruto said smirking.

"Why should I help you? It'll get us both in trouble!" Sasuke asked.

"It has to do something about getting your fan girls away from you for a while." Naruto said.

"What do you need?" Sasuke asked, his six-year-old body ready to do anything to get rid of the fan girls.

"Ok, in order to do this we must get a shovel."

"A… shovel?" Sasuke asked, a sweat drop forming behind his head.

"Yes, do you know where I can go find one?" Naruto asked.

Soon, after a little trouble, Sasuke and Naruto managed to get a shovel from the workshop next to the academy grounds. Naruto made a blueprint on his desk, and showed Sasuke what was to be done. Soon, both boys wore a huge grin as they began to set up their 'trap'.

The others obviously grew interested in what was going on, and watched the boys work.

Finally after what seemed like a couple of hours to the boys they finished, and walked back to their seats with an innocent look on their faces.

"Hey Ino-pig! I am going to win!" Someone shouted from outside.

"No way Forehead girl! I'm going to win so I can sit next to Sasuke!" The other yelled.

"No way!" The other yelled, then suddenly the door burst open revealing a pink haired girl wearing a pink dress, and a girl wearing a purple dress with long blond hair.

Once they stepped foot into the classroom, the prank began. When the door opened, it stretched a wire, which was currently keeping a small ball in place, when the wire broke by becoming too tight; the ball fell through a series of tunnels Naruto and Sasuke created. Then once it went pass all of those, it fell outside, and a shovel with a huge amount of dirt on it shot like a catapult, and hit both girls' head on in the face.

"Yes, 'operation: prank fan girls' completed." Naruto muttered under his breath.

Behind the two now confused girls came one with a sweatshirt on, and some baggy pants. She was confused as to why there were two girls completely covered in mud, but when she saw Naruto and Sasuke with their grins on, she knew right away.

She walked over to Naruto and Sasuke and said, "Y-you know, you two are going to have to st- stay after to clean th- that up?"

"Yeah, but it was worth it, don't you think Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, they deserve it for never stopping to annoy me."

"So, Hinata, I see you're almost over your stuttering problem." Naruto said with a huge grin.

"Uh? W- Well, uh… Th- Thank… you." She mumbled out.

"Naruto, you're an idiot sometimes…" Sasuke muttered.

In the front of the classroom, Iruka finally appeared and began saying, "Everyone, get in your seats!"

Once everyone found a seat to sit in he began to say, "Today, you'll get your first report card, some of you did very well, and others did terrible."

"I wonder what grades I got…" Naruto muttered.

"I know I have the highest grade in everything." Sasuke said smirking.

"I- I'm sure y- you two did w- well." Hinata said.

"I think you'll do fine as well Hinata!" Naruto said showing her a thumb up sign.

Hinata blushed slightly and said, "Th- thank you."

"ALSO class, whoever made that huge mess on the ground will have to stay after and clean it up, now whoever did it, STAND UP NOW!" Iruka shouted, he already knew who it probably was.

"I did." Naruto said standing.

"And, I helped." Sasuke said standing with his friend.

"Ok, Naruto, Sasuke, you both are going to stay after for two hours to clean this up, and for a lecture from me about doing these kind of things!" Iruka shouted.

"I knew I was going to regret this…" Sasuke muttered.

"Anyways, with that aside, when I call your name, please come up here and grab your report card. First up, Nara Shikamaru."

Shikamaru went to grab his card and looked at his grade. He dropped his head and muttered, "How troublesome…"

After a little while Iruka finally said, "Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke smirked and went to grab his card.

"Yes… full credit in everything." He said to his friends as he showed it to them.

"That is awesome Sasuke." Naruto said excitedly.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"G- Good luck, Naruto-kun."

"Thanks Hinata!" He said as he walked to get his card.

(Uchiha secret clan house.)

"Itachi, from now on, you're sworn to not tell anyone what conversations we've had in this room, if you do, we have full right to come and kill you." One of the men dressed in an ANBU outfit said.

"Yes, father…" Itachi stated as he walked into a huge room, where plenty of Uchiha members were located.

"Now, we all know here, that we all have some of the Hyuuga blood in us, our Bloodline is almost identical to theirs, but they still have a more superior one, making them the first choice if a threat was to come to Konoha."

"Why does it matter?" Itachi asked.

"Why? Because, we have the right to be trusted by the Hokage much more than them, yet he still puts more faith in the Hyuuga family. This is a fatal mistake that he won't be able to fix…"

"Wait, you're just jealous of the Hyuuga bloodline, you can't just state this as a good reason to do anything drastic to Konoha." Itachi stated.

"No Itachi, that is not all, besides the Hyuuga, the Hokage has been giving our clan, one of the most wanted bloodlines in the world, much too little credit. If we lived somewhere else, I'm sure the Kage would make us their head protectors, and grant us huge funds. This Kage doesn't know our superiority, so, we shall show him just how much better we are."

"No! That is just greed and hatred; you can't just do something like this because you 'feel' you're not getting enough! Do you see the Hyuuga family doing this?" Itachi yelled at them.

"Itachi, we knew you would be like this, so we grant you this." The man pulled a torn letter out. "This paper will tell the way how to advance our bloodline to the last level. We know you'll assist us if you are allowed to achieve this."

Itachi hesitated, he had not known there was another level to the Sharingan. "I… I…" Itachi thought some more… "I accept your offer…"

"Good." The man turned to the rest of the Uchiha members in the room. "Everyone! Our operation begins in three days. Get prepared to do this!"

"What is the operation?" Itachi asked.

"Listen carefully Itachi, First, we'll take over the Hokage tower, since a majority of the ANBU there are Uchiha, it will be simple. We will drug the Hokage with his morning coffee so he is unable to fight at all. After that, we'll begin our attack at the Hyuuga, killing any other person that gets in our way." He lifted up a small-signed paper that had something written on it. "We're going to be smuggling in Cloud ninjas to assist us in killing off the Hyuuga clan."

"You're crazy… Is every Uchiha in on this plan?" Itachi asked.

"No, you and your younger brother were the only two left out of it. I hope you are able to get the next level of our bloodline, do your best Itachi."

"… Father…" Was all Itachi managed to say as he turned around to leave with the scroll in hand.

(The ninja academy.)

Class has ended, leaving behind only three people, Iruka, Sasuke, and Naruto. Sasuke and Naruto were both still at work cleaning up the mess they had made earlier, and Iruka was waiting for them to finish so he could begin his lecture to them.

"Why did I listen to you?" Sasuke asked for the hundredth time that day.

"Because, you wanted to get back at your fan girls for being so annoying." Naruto answered.

"Sometimes I wonder how we became friends…"

"Who cares, lets just clean this up so Iruka can give out his boring lecture and we can go."

"Yeah, we should hurry up…" Sasuke muttered as he continued to scrub the floor in front of him.

Naruto thought for a moment before saying, "You know, you didn't have to be here, I wasn't going to tell on you."

Sasuke looked up and said, "Hey, I am not going to let you have all the credit for doing this prank, especially if it targets my fan girls."

"I see." Was all Naruto could think of to say.

"Are you two almost finished cleaning that up?" Iruka called from the front of the class.

"Almost sensei!" Naruto shouted.

"That's good." He said sending Naruto an evil glare, Sasuke noticed this, but didn't bother to say anything when Naruto didn't.

Finally after they cleaned up the floor, both of the boys walked up to the front of the class t where Iruka was waiting. They sat on two chairs that he had brought for them, and he began with his lecture. It started out with the responsibilities of ninja and what they should do. He then went on explaining on how what they did made them look really immature.

By the end of the lecture, Naruto was asleep, and Sasuke had his head in his hand, trying extremely hard not to copy what his friend just did.

"NARUTO! Did you get all of that!" Iruka shouted.

Naruto and Sasuke both shot up, and Naruto answered, "What- I mean! Yeah I did!"

"Care to summarize what I just explained to you both then?" He asked rudely.

"Iruka-sensei, why do you disrespect Naruto?" Sasuke finally asked.

Iruka looked over to Sasuke and said, "What do you mean?"

"You and every other villager in this village all hate Naruto, and always glare at him and even try to hurt him sometimes. Why are you all doing it? What did he do?"

"Well he…" Iruka was a little stumped, he was never asked a question like this. "He… killed…" He couldn't tell them about the nine tailed fox being inside of Naruto, so he said, "In his past, he's done some bad things."

"Wha did I do to make all of you hate me?" Naruto asked.

"Well, it wasn't exactly you…" Iruka froze for a second. _Wait, it wasn't Naruto… So why do we all hurt him? He has it sealed in him, but… he isn't it…_

"Any answer?" Sasuke asked.

"No… Please, you both can go now…" Iruka said putting his elbows down on a nearby desk to think.

"Thank you Iruka-sensei." Both Sasuke and Naruto said as they left.

When they both exited the room Iruka finally said, "Maybe I have been treating him wrongly…"

(Naruto and Koga's apartment.)

Within two years, Naruto and Koga had managed to fix up the apartment. While doing missions, Koga would put all of his earned money into building the place back to 'living' condition. Finally it was completely finished, and Koga was relaxing on the couch in the living room. Suddenly the doorbell rang, and Koga went to answer it.

"Hold on, I'm coming." Koga announced when he got up. He still wore his black robe, and his red hair stayed at his shoulders. He also kept sunglasses wherever he went. Below the robe he wore a plain white T-shirt, and blue pants.

"Please hurry." The person outside the door said.

Koga went to unlock the door, and was surprised when he saw Itachi there. "Itachi, weren't you to go to a secret clan meeting thing?"

Itachi looked up; in his eyes Koga could read panic. "I'm sorry Koga."

"About what?" Koga asked. Suddenly Itachi got a kunai out from his sleeve and shot it towards Koga.

Koga grabbed his hand right before it was about to make contact with his skin. "Itachi! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Koga pushed his friends hand aside, making his kunai fly across the room.

"In order to get the next level, I have to kill my best friend." Itachi stated. "You're my best friend… In order to stop my clan, I have to kill them all!"

"ITACHI! What the hell are you talking about? What happened?"

By this time Itachi fell to the floor sobbing. "My clan is planning to take over Konoha by force… They want to kill the entire Hyuuga clan, and then they want to take over the Hokage's position."

Koga lifted his friend and led him to the couch, "Itachi tell me what happened in the meeting today!" It completely shocked Koga to see his friend breakdown like this, something very serious must have happened.

"Ok… I'll start from the beginning." Itachi sighed and looked up at his friend, "In three days, my clan is going to take over the Hokage tower. They plan to drug the Hokage, and since most of them are ANBU in the tower at the day, they'll take care of anyone who tries to stop them."

"We have to warn the Hokage…" Koga stated.

"Wait, I'm not done… My clan will then attack the Hyuuga clan, they are smuggling in Cloud ninjas as we speak to assist them in taking it over."

"This is bad…" Was all Koga could manage to say.

"My clan's greed and hatred is so powerful, that it has blinded them. They have to be stopped before their operation takes place. So, that is why I came here… To get the next level."

"The next level of what?"

"The Sharingan…" Itachi said. "In order to get the next level I have to kill my best friend, and apparently, you're my best friend."

"Heh, thanks… I guess." Koga muttered. "Is… your whole clan involved in this?"

"No, only my little brother is oblivious to what is going to happen." Itachi said.

"Itachi, this is serious, we need to go see the Hokage… now." Suddenly both of them heard some loud noises coming from the front door.

"Ouch… Sasuke…"

"Idiot, be quiet!"

"Looks like we have two people who now know about you clan's plan…" Koga muttered.

_Hey, Naruto how much did you and your friend hear? _Koga asked. He and Naruto had developed a mental link between their minds that Arashi explained to Koga.

_Dad, well uh… The whole thing… We saw Itachi walking so we decided to come and surprise both of you, but then we heard you two talking about that… heh…_

Sasuke ran into the room, his eyes were glassed over, "Itachi, our clan isn't really going to do all of that stuff, right? It was some sick joke you wanted to tell your friend? Am I right?"

Itachi looked at his little brother with regret and said, "I'm so sorry Sasuke… I didn't want you to hear that…" Itachi held in his feelings, but Sasuke began to cry.

"Dad! We need to help Hinata and her family!" Naruto shouted.

"Yes… we do don't we…" Koga agreed.

"Sasuke…" Itachi said to his brother. "Remember that question I asked you two years ago? This is what I meant when I asked it, who will you join… me, or your dad?"

Sasuke looked up to his brother, deep in thought. He smirked and said, "Same answer as last time, you're much better than our dad." Sasuke wiped his tears away. "It seems we're the two last loyal Uchiha members…"

"It does seem that way Sasuke…" Itachi said as he lifted his brother to his feet. "Ok, Sasuke, you and Naruto stay here, do not go back home Sasuke, I don't know if father is going to try and bring you to his side or not, but we can't take the chance."

"I understand brother." Sasuke said.

"We're going to warn the Hokage, you two be good, and don't break anything." Koga said as he grabbed Itachi's arm and did a Jutsu to transport them both to the Hokage tower.

"So… What do you want to do Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Think… I want to think about what just happened…" Sasuke muttered.

"Yeah… I guess it is a lot to take in." Naruto said.

(Hokage Tower.)

"Hokage-sama!" Koga shouted when he and Itachi teleported into his office. "We have some very important information that you need to know!"

"What would that be?" The Hokage asked.

"Allow me to explain…" Itachi walked over to the Hokage's desk and began to explain what his clan was planning to do, and how he and Sasuke were the only ones left out of the plan.

Finally after a long explanation Sarutobi managed to ay, "If all of that is true, than your clan is punished by death…"

"I know Hokage-sama." Itachi said as he bowed down to the man.

"I do need evidence that all of this is true though." The Hokage muttered.

"Here is some evidence." Itachi lifted up a scroll. "This scroll tells how the Uchiha bloodline can get a secret level to Sharingan that almost no one knew about. They wanted me to get this so I could slaughter the Hyuuga when we raided their place with the Cloud ninjas."

"This is… awful…" The Hokage lowered his head. "We can't just go attack the Uchiha, the people would not believe in our reasons. The people see the Uchiha clan as heroes who capture any villain in the village."

"That would mean that they would have to see the clan in the action of treason for them to realize that they are really not all they're cracked up to be." Koga said as he entered the conversation.

"We also should warn the Hyuuga clan, but tell them to keep it quiet, we'll be assisting them with all of our available Jounin, ANBU, and high ranking Chunin." Itachi said.

"This is horrible, we're going to be destroying one of our best clans in the village…" Was all Sarutobi could say.

"Also Hokage, do not drink your coffee in three days, they're going to poison it so you won't be able to help fight." Koga said.

"Thanks for the insight Koga." Muttered the Hokage.

"Thank you, we'll be leaving." Itachi said as he and Koga puffed out of the room.

"My… I'm getting too old for all of this…" muttered Sarutobi.

(Naruto and Koga's apartment.)

"Sasuke, we'll be staying here for a while." Itachi said as he threw a pillow from the closet nearby to Sasuke. "Be careful, act like you do not know anything big is going to happen in three days."

"Got it big brother."

"The same goes for you too Naruto." Koga said as he helped get supplies for the new guests.

"Got it Dad."

"I just hope that it all goes well…" Muttered Itachi as he sighed.

**CHAPTER FOUR – END**

Ok, that is it for chapter four, I hope you enjoyed it. I decided to keep Itachi as a good guy, and not go murder his entire clan, love it or like it, I really don't care.

**1Q – You're an idiot, why don't you know what Harem is? **(Added by author)

**A – Yeah, um, I feel really stupid for not knowing, but now I do! That has to count for something… right?**

**2Q – In chapter one you say Naruto is 4 years old but in a paragraph you say he is five, wtf?**

**A – oops, yeah, I originally planned on making him five years old, but then I decided, eh, what the heck, I'll make him a year younger. Thanks for pointing that out though.**

3Q – Why did you post two chapters on one day? 

**A – Sorry, I wrote one in the morning and I got the second finished in the afternoon and I was like, what the heck, I'll update it again. I doubt I'll do a double update day anymore though.**

That's it for now! Thank you all. Next chapter we'll see the fate of the Uchiha clan.


	5. The Fate of the Uchiha

Ok, This chapter finally tells the fate of the Uchiha clan, will their plan succeed? Who knows, well… I know, but you don't, so yeah…

DISCLAIMER – I was eating some French fries when one of them told me that I didn't own Naruto… It was the saddest day of my life…

I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the rest!

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

**Kyuubi Fox mode speaking**

(The ninja academy.)

Three days have passed since Itachi has told the Hokage and his sibling of the betrayal of the Uchiha. Three days since Sasuke has stayed over with Naruto and Koga in their somewhat small apartment, three days, both of the children had been trying their best not to tell anyone at the academy about the incident that was to take place this day…

Today there was a test in the academy, many were focusing extremely hard, but two were very nervous. They couldn't get the events that were going to take place today out of their heads.

"I cannot take this anymore…" Naruto murmured to his friend, who was sitting next to him.

"I know… Just keep quiet!" Sasuke snapped back.

"Ok class, time is up!" Iruka announced from the front of the class. "Please, turn in your papers now!"

Multiple groans and cries could be heard as the children slowly walked up to turn in their papers. Iruka looked over every one, knowing what to expect from each child.

"What is this?" Iruka asked to no one in particular. _That is strange… Sasuke never fails… _

"Sensei, can we go now?" Sasuke asked impatiently.

"Oh um, sure, please be good." Iruka said. "Naruto, Sasuke, you two stay for a little bit."

"What is it sensei? We have to get going!" Sasuke practically screamed.

"What is on your minds? I have never seen you both so nervous before."

Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other and nodded silently. "Iruka, if we tell you, can you promise you will not get involved?"

"It depends on what it is." Iruka muttered.

"Ok sensei… It is like this…" Naruto began. Both of the children told Iruka of what was to come pass, they had to tell someone before they exploded and broke down, and they knew Iruka would be the right one to tell it to. Once they were done, Iruka wore a very shocked expression.

"You mean…" Iruka began silently, "The Uchiha clan is planning to take over Konoha, with the Cloud?"

"Yes Sensei." Naruto and Sasuke said.

"But…why would they do that?" Iruka mumbled.

"Itachi says that they've pretty much gone insane…" Sasuke said looking away.

_This must be very hard for the boy… _Iruka thought. "Sasuke, is it only you and Itachi that haven't betrayed the village?"

"Yes… That is right…" Sasuke said looking down.

"Well, would you like me to take you both out for Ramen?" Iruka asked.

"Sure sensei!" Naruto shouted.

As they all were going to leave Iruka stopped Naruto really quickly and allowed Sasuke to travel a little ahead. "Naruto… I'm sorry about how I was treating you the other day, can you forgive me?"

"No problem sensei!" Naruto said, being his usual self.

(Hokage Tower.)

"Here is your coffee, Hokage-sama." The ANBU said as he entered the Hokage's office with some coffee on a tray.

"Thank you." The Hokage replied. When the ANBU wasn't looking he quickly dumped it out in a plant next to his desk.

"I'll be leaving Hokage-sama, if you need anything, please come and get us."

"Thank you, I'll see to it if I need you." Sarutobi stated as he smiled. Once the ANBU was gone, the Hokage let go of his fake smile. He reached under his desk and grabbed a small wireless headset.

"Hokage-sama, have they come in with the coffee yet?" A voice went through the set.

"Yes they have, I dumped it in my plant nearby here, Itachi."

"Ok, get ready, the assault should be happening in less than an hour. I'm going to send Koga in right now to go see you in your office." Itachi stated.

"What will you be doing while the tower is being attacked Itachi?" Sarutobi asked.

"I'll be heading over to the Hyuuga clan house to assist them when the first wave of… my clan comes."

"Ok Itachi, we'll be with you once we clear out the Hokage tower of the Uchiha betrayers." Sarutobi stated.

"Got it Hokage-sama. Make sure you and Koga are safe." Itachi said as he cut the power to the headset.

"Ok, so when Koga comes in we'll wait until the Uchiha attacks. After that I'll gather what's left of the ANBU and Koga and I will head over to assist the Hyuuga clan house." Sarutobi went over his plan several times until he figured nothing was wrong with it.

(Hyuuga Clan House.)

"Hinata, you and your two year old sister Hanabi are to go and stay at Naruto's place. Please, get there as fast as possible, I'll send Neji to go with you." Hiashi stated. He was wearing a black robe with various bits of armor on it. He had only told the higher ups of the soon to come invasion, and planned to get his daughter to safety before the conflict happens.

"Yes father." Hinata answered.

"Go now!" Hiashi ordered. Hinata nodded and left.

A figure wearing dark clothing that was hidden in the shadows revealed himself, his Sharingan eyes were activated. He was wearing black clothing, and the Uchiha crest was visible on him.

"Itachi. You have finally come." Hiashi stated.

"Yes, the attack on the Hokage tower is going to happen soon, so I believe you have about two hours to prepare for the Cloud and Uchiha invasion." Itachi reported.

"I see, are you going to be helping us?" Hiashi asked.

"Yes, I am the strongest member in the Uchiha clan, so I will be here to take out the ones that are invading, combined with your eyes, we'll be able to hold them off for a while until reinforcements come."

"Ok. I have all the men and women from both the main and the branch house ready to fight, lets hope we get out of this with as little casualties as possible." Hiashi stated.

"All we can do right now is pray for the best outcome." Itachi murmured.

(Naruto and Koga's apartment.)

"I'll stay here with you two, to make sure no one comes and tries to harm you." Iruka said as he entered Naruto's apartment.

"Yes sensei!" They both said.

Iruka looked around, the place was pretty tidy, except for a lot of ramen scattered across the counter tops in the Kitchen portion of the place. It looked as though there was nothing to do but wait.

"Hey Sasuke, want to play monopoly?" Naruto asked as he entered a closet.

"Sure why not." Sasuke stated.

"Iruka, you want to join?" Naruto asked as he emerged with the game.

"No thank you, I think I'll just watch."

"Ok, it's your loss Iruka-sensei." Naruto said as he went and sat on the floor next to his friend.

The doorbell suddenly rang, making everyone in the house tense for a moment. There was a light knocking afterwards and a small voice tat sounded somewhat like…

"Hinata!" Naruto yelled as he went to open the door for his firend.

Once the door opened, there were three people there. "Hinata, Neji, and who's this?" Iruka said as he wandered over to the door.

There was a small child that Hinata was carrying. "Her name is Hanabi, my little sister." Hinata answered.

"I see." Iruka said as he walked over to them.

Iruka took hold of Hanabi and went to sit on the couch. "So, why are you three here?"

"Father told us to come to Naruto's house for the day, though he wouldn't tell us why." Hinata replied.

"And I was sent to protect Hinata." Neji said as he walked forward. He had bandages over both of his arms, and hair that reached down to his shoulder.

"Do you two want to play monopoly with us?" Naruto asked from below all the rest.

"Uh… Y- Yeah…" Hinata stuttered when she sat next to Naruto.

"Why not, it'll pass the time." Neji answered as he too sat down.

(Hokage Tower.)

"It will begin anytime…" Koga stated as he leaned against the wall.

"Koga… I have one question, why are you helping us? You use to be a demon fox, but now, you seem to be a completely different person." Sarutobi asked.

"Things change after time." Koga replied.

Suddenly an explosion could be heard from the lower levels. Screams of both surprise and pain rose in the air. Koga and Sarutobi both knew the Uchiha were beginning their attack.

"Ok Hokage-sama, I'll exit first and eliminate any Uchiha I see coming up to kill the council members. You wait here for my signal." Koga stated.

"Wait! What is the signal?" The Hokage asked.

"You'll find out shortly Hokage-sama." Koga replied right before he left the room.

When Koga left the office, he saw no signs of movement, as he slowly advanced to the next floor in the building using the stairs, he could hear some noise coming form above. He pulled out a small smoke bomb, but unlike others, the smoke was colored blue.

_I hope he realizes this is the signal… _Koga thought silently before he threw the bomb behind him. Afterwards he advanced back up the stairs.

When Koga finally made it to the council room, he could make out quite a few ANBU fighting off the Uchiha betrayers, and in the middle of the room, some Uchiha members were tying up the council members.

"Looks like they could use some help…" Koga muttered. _Hey Arashi, I'm going to be borrowing some of my old power._

Arashi was silent for a moment before saying, _Do as you wish._

As if on cue, red chakra emitted from Koga as he entered the room. All the Uchiha ex-ANBU members there were drawn to look at the power source.

Koga made chakra form at his hands where it formed the shape of claws. He charged in the room, startling the Uchiha members. When he sliced clean through his first victim, Koga felt slightly disappointed that he was no challenge at all, shortly after one of their comrades dying, the Uchiha got out of their petrified state and began to attack.

"That is more like it." Koga muttered.

With their Sharingan eyes activated, the Uchiha jumped towards Koga.

"You are going to regret coming into this room!" An Uchiha member screamed as he came at Koga wielding a sword. The sword was broken instantly as it met the red chakra claw of Koga, and thus the man also lost his arm along with his blade.

"Impossible! I couldn't read his movement!" He shouted as he fell to the ground in pain.

"Heh… I'm not the greatest demon there is for nothing…" When he said this, red chakra began to swirl around him, making him even more imitating than before.

"Wh- what do… you mean b- by that?" One of them asked.

"You'll just have to find out." Koga yelled as he began his assault on the rest of the clan in the room. He tired his best to spare as many as possible, but those who insisted, meaning those that continued to get up and attack, were the ones that mostly died… which sadly, was most of them.

"I've got you now!" A man shouted as he aimed his kick for Koga's back. Koga noticed immediately and dropped to the ground, and at the last moment raised his claw up to intercept the guy as he flew pass him, slicing clean through him.

After a few minutes, Sarutobi came in the room.

Koga looked at him and asked, "What took you so long?"

"I'm sorry, but when you threw the bomb, it took me some time to realize that it was the signal." Sarutobi said apologetically.

"I see. Well, I haven't taken out all of the Uchiha here yet if you want to get into battle with me." Koga said.

Sarutobi glared at Koga before saying, "Those of you that want to live, stop fighting now, and you will be put into a prison, those that continue to fight though, your fate will be death."

After this announcement, the few Uchiha that were still standing immediately surrendered themselves. They knew a loss when it came, and weren't willing to die for nothing.

"At least the Hyuuga will be out of this village now." One Uchiha snarled.

"Actually, we're very prepared for that, and have already sent half of Konoha's ninja forces to go over and aid them." The Hokage said, he smiled at the look of surprise from the Uchiha member.

Sarutobi and Koga went and quickly untied the Council members, and went to check on the ANBU members that weren't part of the Uchiha clan. Once they got everyone patched up, Koga and Sarutobi went to talk with the council.

The elderly woman of the two council members that were there looked down. "It's a shame that one of our most powerful clans has gone insane like this."

"It is a shame indeed, but we must take them down, to prove to the other nations that we do not hesitate to possibly destroy a clan when it tries to… make a point." Sarutobi stated.

"Yes, this was necessary, but at least two of them have not betrayed us, so in due time the clan will be back up on its feet." Koga said.

"You two." The Hokage said, meaning the two council members, "Stay here and watch over the tower as I and Koga here with the rest of the ANBU that can still fight head over to assist the Hyuuga."

(Hyuuga Clan House.)

"It appears that they are coming now." Itachi stated as he and Hiashi stood on the roof of the Clan House.

In the distance, multiple ninjas could be seen jumping towards the place. All of them had Kunai and other various blades out.

"Everyone is hidden, correct?" Hiashi asked.

The Cloud ninja in the distance began to put explosive notes on the handle of their Kunai, ready to bombard the unprepared Hyuuga family. The Cloud ninja had a huge grin on their face, happy that they'll finally get the eyes of the Hyuuga, and the Uchiha were smiling because they would rid their rival.

"Yes. Everyone is in place for the attack." Itachi answered.

The ninjas that were once a distance away were within throwing distance of the Hyuuga Clan building, so they all bent their arms back, and let loose the projectiles that were aimed directly at the place.

"That is good. We begin our counter attack in five…" Hiashi began.

The Kunai with the explosive tags began to hit the building, destroying all the glass and quickly destroying the walls as well.

"Four…"

The Cloud and Uchiha ninjas charged in through the front gate, expecting just as much from the Hyuuga's.

"Three…"

The enemy ninja's entered the house now, expecting to find the clan so they could be slaughtered.

"Two…"

The enemy, now slightly confused, searched through the house, but could not find anyone.

"One… Counter attack, start now!" Hiashi shouted.

Multiple explosions could be heard from within the Hyuuga Clan House, they were all triggered from the Hyuuga's who were all hidden very well within the scenery using very powerful Genjustu. Once the screaming and explosions from within the house died down, the Hyuuga's all charged in to finish off the first wave of their enemy.

"That went much better than expected." Itachi stated.

"Yeah, it did." Hiashi murmured.

They both looked up from their position on the roof of the now almost destroyed building, and they could see another wave of ninja's, this one mostly consisting of the Cloud.

"Looks like we'll be entering the fray now." Itachi muttered as he activated his Sharingan.

"Indeed." Hiashi stated as he activated his Byakugan.

Once the second wave came upon the Hyuuga building, Itachi and Hiashi both jumped down from their positions and began to fight. The Cloud here were obviously Chunin, such a pity to waste such weak ninja's on a more powerful foe, it appears the Cloud and Uchiha weren't expecting the Hyuuga to have enough time to react.

"How did they know this was to happen? We were told that they wouldn't have enough time to react!" A Cloud ninja yelled as he barely dodged a Kunai that was thrown at him.

"I don't know! Everyone in our clan meeting was perfectly fine with this plan! Wait…" An Uchiha member began. His Sharingan eyes widen with realization, and he said, "Itachi has betrayed us!"

"That is correct!" Itachi shouted as he landed right in front of his clan member and stabbed him with a Kunai.

The man sputtered out blood and said, "Itachi… you… bitch…" Itachi then sliced his throat, not wanting to hear anymore.

"Hakkesho Kaiten!" Hiashi shouted as he spun around, knocking the enemy Cloud ninja's around him into various objects. When Hiashi stopped, he immediately went to assist Itachi.

"When is the last wave coming to help!" A Cloud ninja shouted as a Kunai stabbed him in the leg.

"Not too long! At least that wave is the largest, no matter what, this little bit of resistance won't be able to withstand them." An Uchiha member answered as he stabbed a Hyuuga in the chest with his Kunai.

As if on cue, the last wave of enemy ninja's, consisting of basically the rest of the Uchiha clan, and about roughly two times more Cloud ninja's. As the wave approached the people in the second wave began to cheer, they needed assistance badly.

Itachi looked up and cursed as he brought his fist back from the man's face it was currently intact with. "I hope Koga and the Hokage get here with reinforcements soon."

With the second and third wave in the fray, the Hyuuga's were being beaten back. Flames rose into the sky as if to say that today was the day that the Hyuuga clan would die.

Itachi stopped dead in his tracks as he heard a familiar voice coming from behind him. "I am disappointed in you Itachi, you had so much potential, yet you wasted it in being loyal to this pathetic village."

"Father…" Itachi muttered as he turned around to face the man.

"If you think you're good enough to betray our clan, then prove it by killing me." Itachi's father suddenly charged with his Sharingan eye activated at Itachi.

"Father, please back down from this nonsense now!" Itachi screamed as he pushed back every punch his father threw at him.

"And continue letting the Hokage lead this village to its doom?" He questioned.

"The Hokage is doing what is right for the village! If you think being a proper Hokage is smuggling in Cloud ninja's and trying to eliminate one clan because you're jealous is right, then your views are worse than I first thought."

Itachi threw a punch at his father, who quickly caught it. "I will take over this village! And once I do, you'll be begging to join me!"

Itachi was disgusted by his father's behavior, never before has he acted like this. "I am not going to hold back." He brought back his fist and jumped back a few yards and shouted, "Katon: Goukaryuu no jutsu!" After a short series of hand signs, he blew a huge fireball out of his mouth, and ignited his father on fire… or he thought.

His father jumped right out of the flame before it ate him, he did a few hand signs himself before shouting, "Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!" He shot multiple fireballs down at his son, who evaded them all.

When he landed on the ground, Itachi charged at him and attempted to hit him hard in the gut, but he caught the hand just in time and pushed it away, allowing him to kick Itachi right in the face. When Itachi was daze by the kick he quickly landed a punch right in his gut, making him fly back several yards.

"Damn, how did you get so powerful?" Itachi wonder out loud as he got back up, a little blood seeping out of his mouth.

"Heh, unlike you, I was able to get the next level of the Sharingan, the Mangekyou Sharingan!" He lifted his head up, and Itachi looked right into his eyes.

The world was now black and white, Itachi looked around… _What is going on? _As if on cue to his thoughts, he suddenly flew into a tree, where strings attached him to it tightly. He looked around, and there was still nothing to see.

"For the next seventy-two hours, you will be stabbed with this katana over, and over, and over again…" Itachi's father had a sadistic glint in his eyes as he proceeded to stab his son over and over. Each time to Itachi it felt as though the pain got worse after each stab.

After what seemed like three days, Itachi returned to reality, as if only a second had passed. His father stood upon him, gasping for air, he had not known how much chakra that ability apparently ate up. He deactivated his Sharingan eyes so he could keep the little bit of chakra he had left.

"Good bye Itachi!" He shouted as he grabbed a Kunai out from his Kunai pouch. He aimed it down at his son who was still in a shocked state.

Before the blade could reach Itachi's flesh, another Kunai flew and deflected it, and along with the kunai, Koga came by his friend.

"What did you do to him?" He commanded for an answer.

"Oh, he just was stabbed over and over again in his mind, he should really prepare more for such encounters." Itachi's father stated.

"What do you mean?" Koga asked as extended out his red chakra to make claws on his hand once again.

"Look into my eyes to see exactly what I mean." He said sadistically.

Koga did just that, and entered the black and white world that Itachi was in just moments before. "What the fuck did you just do?" Koga shouted into the void that he was now in.

"For the next forty-eight hours, you will be stabbed over and over with this katana." The man stated.

"Don't you need to tie me up or something?" Koga asked casually, as if nothing was happening at the present moment. Suddenly a log spurted from the ground, and strings attached him to it tightly.

"Are you ready?" The man asked as he pull his hand back, ready to thrust the katana in the man.

"I am, but the question is, are you?" Koga asked, as his red eyes seem to grow fiercer.

The man didn't bother to answer, and was about to stab Koga, but suddenly a huge amount of red chakra emitted from his body and defended him from the blade. "What is this?" he asked in disbelief.

"You should know that you shouldn't use abilities like this on people who are much stronger than you mentally." Koga said smirking.

"But… you're not… stronger… than me…" The man said as he tried to stab Koga again.

"Oh, **but I am…" **Koga said, he began to grow fangs, and his hair became wilder looking.

"Wha- what are you!" Itachi's father shouted as he landed on the ground, filled with fear.

" **I am a demon, one that you'll regret messing with for the rest of your life…" **Koga said as his form shifted once more. He advanced on the man who was now petrified with fear. Koga turned into a nine tailed fox and asked, **"Do you know who I m yet?"**

"Ky- Ky- Kyuubi!" The man stuttered. He didn't have enough time to even run as the black and white void began to turn a blood red, and a man's screaming could he heard.

Back in reality, Itachi leaned against a tree and watched in terror as his father's figure curled up and screamed in agony. _Had his Sharingan backfired on him? _He questioned himself.

"What a weak mind he had." Koga muttered as he slowly got up.

"What happened to him?" Itachi asked in amazement.

Koga smiled slightly and said, "You should never use those kind of abilities on people who are much stronger than you mentally."

"Just how strong are you mentally?" Itachi asked.

"Lets just say I have had many years to practice." Koga smirked as he helped his friend up. "It looks like the battle is clearing up, you're lucky the Hokage and I came with the reinforcements, it looked as though you guys were holding your own pretty well though."

"It went well in the beginning, we wiped out their first wave easily, and then their second wave was a little larger, than is when Hiashi and I entered the battle. When the third wave came though, we were only about half way done with dealing with the second wave, and considering the third wave was much larger than the second, I'm surprised we held as long as we managed." Itachi reported to Koga.

"Not bad, if the Hyuuga's were completely unprepared for this assault though, I would have to say that there would be no more Hyuuga clan." Itachi agreed to that.

The two walked over the battlefield that was once the glorious home of the Hyuuga's, everywhere, there was once a beautiful thing there, but it now lay shattered on the ground. The two walked over the corpse of fallen enemies, and sometimes over their own allies, though the allied losses was much lower than previously expected.

Finally the two made it to the Hokage who was talking with Hiashi. "Hokage-sama, we've killed the leader of the Uchiha clan." Itachi reported.

"Very good Itachi." The Hokage said. "We are putting the clan members that lived in a high security prison on the outskirts of our village. They deserve death for treason of this level, but I do not feel like executing them all."

"I understand Hokage-sama…" Itachi responded.

"Itachi, with only you and your brother as the last two clan members loyal to Konoha, I believe it was you who was the heir to the Uchiha head position." The Hokage said.

"Yes, I am, though I don't have much of a clan to lead…" Itachi muttered sadly.

"Don't feel sad Itachi, if you play your cards right, you and your brother can get a good start of restoring the clan." Koga said, nudging his friend with his elbow.

"Yeah… well Hokage-sama, with this fight over, I am going to return with Koga here to his place."

"Itachi, please do well for your clan!" The Hokage shouted before Itachi ran off.

"I am the leader of the fallen clan, and my younger brother is the heir. We will make the Uchiha clan live on in the history of this village, you can count on that!" Itachi shouted behind him to the Hokage.

Now that there was only the Hokage and Hiashi left, the Hokage turned to Hiashi, "How much damage was done?"

Hiashi sighed and said, "Hokage-sama, they destroyed the whole front yard of the clan house, and not to mention they bombed the building in the beginning, and to destroy the first wave faster, we ended up bombing our own home. That isn't even including the clan members that died in this conflict."

The Hokage sighed and said, "I see, I will see to it that our funds that were originally going to the Uchiha clan will be used to assist you in repairing all the damage that was done. I am sure Itachi will understand."

"I hope nothing like this ever happens again…" Hiashi sighed.

"Hey Hiashi!" Someone called out.

Hiashi turned around and saw his twin brother. "Hizashi!" Hiashi shouted as they engaged in a hug.

"I am so glad you made it brother!" Hizashi said. Hiashi just nodded in agreement, while the Hokage smiled at the sight.

_At least not all was lost… _Sarutobi thought as he looked at the brothers.

(Koga and Naruto's apartment.)

"I'm running low on cash…" Naruto mumbled.

"I hope I get a six…" Neji prayed as he rolled the dice. When he got a six he cheered and moved his piece six places, and bought the Hot springs, so that anyone who rolled on that square, they would have to pay him 5000 yen in order to keep playing.

Hinata grabbed the dice and muttered, "please get a two…" It was the only possible way for her to go. She wasn't in the best situation since she kept loaning Naruto her money when he was about to lose, so in order for her to get pass this she would have to get on the roll again space, and then roll a five or higher.

"Oh, too bad Hinata, pay me 4000 yen." Sasuke said as he held out his hand. Hinata sighed and handed him the money.

Suddenly a knock on the door interrupted their play. Iruka, who was holding Hanabi, quickly handed her to Hinata. He then grabbed a Kunai and inched towards the door.

_Dad? Is that you? _Naruto asked with his mental link.

_Yes! Now please unlock the door. _Koga answered.

"Iruka it is alright, it is just dad and Itachi. Sasuke's ears noticeably perked up after hearing his brother's name, and he jerked his head to the now opening door.

"Hi kids! How are you doing?" Koga asked as he entered the house. Itachi entered behind him and waved.

Numerous fines and alrights came from the children, and Iruka waved and said, "I am glad to see you both back alright!"

Koga raised an eyebrow, _Naruto, did you and Sasuke tell your teacher about the attack? _

Um, well you see, we were doing really lousy in class and he was all like- 

_Cut the crap Naruto, just yes or no. _Koga asked a little angrily.

_Um…yeah. _Naruto muttered.

"Hinata, Neji, your fathers' will be coming to pick you up shortly, they will explain why you came here when you're leaving." Itachi stated as he walked over and relaxed on the couch.

Hiashi and Hizashi both showed up literally minutes later to pick their children up, they both thanked Naruto and Sasuke for the company, and left. Now with those two gone, they could begin to talk about the fate of the Uchiha clan and the battle.

"Itachi, what happened to the clan?" Sasuke immediately asked when the door shut.

Itachi sighed and began to say, "Father is dead… I don't know the fate of our mother, or the rest of the clan… I am the new clan leader, and you're the heir." Itachi summarized.

Sasuke had tears falling from his face now, "Why did they do this?" He asked.

"They were blinded fools, I am sorry, we can take this together though." Itachi said as he hugged his younger brother, who didn't move away from the contact.

"How are we going to keep the clan going if it's just the two of us?" Sasuke asked through his tears.

"Well, it is now up to us to restore the clan to its once glorious state, and you know how the only way to do that is right?" Itachi asked. He nearly burst out laughing when he saw all the color come out of Sasuke's face at that moment.

"Anyways!" Koga said coughing to get everyone's attention, "You both can stay here for the time being, since it can get pretty lonely being in such a large sector alone."

"Wait!" Iruka shouted. "IS our alliance with the Cloud still intact?"

"I hope so Iruka…" Koga sighed. "They have yet to give us any word if it was their Kage who allowed it or the corruption of their people."

"I hope it's the latter…" Iruka stated.

"I think we all do Iruka…" Itachi said.

After a little more conversation, Iruka left the apartment saying bye to both Naruto and Sasuke. Once Naruto and Sasuke both were fast asleep. Itachi left the room and went out for a little midnight walk. Unknown t him, a figure was following him.

"Itachi!" The person called out.

Itachi turned around to see only his best friend. "Koga, what are you doing out here?"

"I should be asking you the same thing." Koga murmured.

Itachi sighed, "Well, it's just that…" Itachi could feel some tears reaching the rim of his eyes. "I wish that I could change the past…"

"Many of us do Itachi…" Koga stated as he came along side his friend.

"Yes, but what brought forth the corruption of my clan! What made them so greedy and blind them from peace?" Itachi asked.

"It is hard to tell."

"And now I'm the head of a member less clan, unless if you count my little brother, but he is basically the heir, the next head to our clan! I hope I can restore our clan to its former glory so it will not disappear from the history of Konoha! I don't want our clan to go down without restoring its honor!"

"I understand Itachi." Koga put his hand on his friends' side. "You just have to take things down as they come, there is nothing you can do right now about the future but prepare yourself. Soon, your clan will be back on its feet." After saying that Koga began to walk back to the apartment.

"Hey Koga!" Itachi called out.

"What is it Itachi?" Koga called back.

"Thanks." Was his one word reply. Koga simply smiled and continued to walk back to his home, knowing Itachi was to follow behind him soon enough…

**CHAPTER FIVE – END!**

I hoped you enjoyed that chapter; this will be the last chapter that will focus heavily on the Uchiha clan because well, there is barely an Uchiha left. I am happy about how this chapter turned out, it was longer than the first three chapters because I wanted to just make this chapter called, 'The fate of the Uchiha." And not add a Part 1 and 2 to the title.

I don't think there are any questions that were previously asked, so I'll just end the chapter here!

Oh and note, I didn't feel like looking up the name of Itachi's father, and that is why I always refer to him as Itachi's father, him, and so forth.


	6. The Truth

I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter.

DISCLAIMER – I was walking through the town when suddenly a bus told me I didn't own Naruto… it was the sixth saddest day of my life…

Last note, thanks you to those that pointed out Itachi's fathers name, I will use that if he is ever mentioned again.

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

**Koga speaking in fox mode.**

(Four years later…)

Things have settled down since the Uchiha betrayal, the Hyuuga had minimum losses, and were able to get back on their feet in no time. Itachi's fan clubs have practically disappeared, and the name Uchiha would stir up hateful memories in the villagers. They no longer looked at Itachi as a hero, but more as a villain for still being allowed to wander in the village, it went for his younger brother as well.

With people acting like this towards them, Itachi and Sasuke were booted out of many shops when they entered; they never had to be forced to leave. All of this began to get to Sasuke though; he began to grow a hatred for the village. Itachi saw this and tried to keep his hate from getting the better of him.

Itachi and Sasuke both stayed at Koga and Naruto's place most of the time because it was nice to company around. Naruto and Sasuke were practically brothers now, and almost nothing could take them apart. Until a certain event happened…

(Training Ground, on the outskirts of the village.)

_He's ten years old now, I'm sure he can handle the truth! _Arashi said.

_Hey, he is too young! I should wait until he is eighteen for him to hear about me being a demon sealed inside of him. _Koga argued.

_At that point he'll be even angrier that you didn't tell him._

_No, Naruto can handle it when he is older. His young mind will be corrupted if he finds out now. _Koga muttered.

_Corrupted with what? He's known you since he was four; I am sure he loves you like any son to his father! _Arashi told Koga.

_Just no… _Koga finished the conversation lamely.

_Koga, do this; you'll regret it later. _Arashi warned.

Koga was silent for a few moments before finally he muttered, _Ok, I'll tell him when he gets here…_

Koga found himself on a log where he sat to have the emergency conversation with Arashi. He got up and headed towards the forest surrounding him and grabbed the only food that was available to him, some berries in a bush. Though he wasn't a huge fan of the fruit, he would mind eating it fill his stomach.

"I seriously hate this crap…" Koga muttered.

Suddenly he heard s rustle of leaves nearby. He turned around and found a small glint of orange, and the first thought that ran through his mind was, _Naruto…_

"Naruto, if you're trying to get me, you better wear less bright clothing." Koga muttered.

A small burst of orange charged at him. Koga sighed and side-stepped and put his hand out, where he caught Naruto.

"Ah, dad… Will I ever be able to get you?" Naruto pouted.

"Heh, with the many years of experience I have, I would say… not likely." Koga said while smiling.

"I'll see about that!" Naruto shouted, "So, what are we going to be doing today?"

"How much weight are you wearing right now?" Koga asked.

"I think about one hundred pounds right now." Naruto answered.

"Wow, that's all? I figured you could carry at least two hundred by this time…" Koga muttered. "No matter, today I'm going to see how well you can control your chakra!"

"How are we going to do that?" Naruto asked.

"You're simply going to climb this tree!" Koga said as he pointed to a large tree next to him.

"That's it?" Naruto asked, clearly not impressed.

"You're going to climb it, without the use of your hands." Koga explained. "First, you have to focus chakra down to you feet, it has to be a precise amount, if it is too high or too low you won't be able to stay on the tree. Allow me to show you how it is done."

Koga focused for a little bit before he walked towards the tree. When he was at the base he planted one foot firmly on the bottom of the tree, and began to climb up. Naruto was in awe the entire time.

"Any questions?" Koga asked when he reached the top.

Naruto shouted, "I'm ready!" He charged at the tree he was currently at and tried to climb, but got no more than two feet before he fell on the back of his head. "Ouch… that hurt…"

"Naruto, you have to concentrate!" Koga shouted.

"I know I know!" Naruto shouted up as he tried to focus again.

Naruto looked up and ran at the tree again, he got three steps before one of his feet seem to make the tree explode, making him fly off.

"Naruto, that is too much chakra, put a little less into it next time!" Koga instructed. The lesson went on for a few hours, the same routine happened, Naruto would get s few feet up, and suddenly fall, then his father would tell him what he was doing wrong. After exactly four hours, Naruto managed to reach the first branch, which was only seven feet from the ground.

"Naruto, that is enough, you're going to get exhausted." Koga muttered as he jumped down to the branch his child was currently resting on.

"That's all?" Naruto said.

"Yeah, training is going to be cut short today because I have something… VERY important that I must tell you…" Koga muttered as he looked away from Naruto.

"What is it dad?" Naruto asked.

"It's about me… and you…" Koga began to fumble with the words.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Well… you see… you remember ten years ago when Kyuubi was killed?" Koga began.

"Yes, we went over it a little while ago in the academy." Naruto answered.

Koga began to get more nervous now, "Well Naruto… He was not killed that night. He was sealed inside a baby, that baby , Naruto, was you."

Naruto's first reaction was confusion, but that suddenly turned to shock, which suddenly turned to a look of understanding to one of hatred. "You mean… the reason the villagers hate me is because Kyuubi was sealed inside of me?" Naruto whispered.

"Yes Naruto…" Koga muttered looking away.

"Why are you telling this to me?" Naruto asked as he looked up to his father.

Koga prepared himself mentally and physically for the truth. He took of his sunglasses, and his red eyes beamed into his son's, and with little to no emotion he said, "Naruto, I am Kyuubi."

Naruto was shocked; he looked at his father… or was it demon? Naruto shook hi head, and tears filled to the rim of his eyes, he refused to cry in front of his father… no, it was a demon, not his father! Naruto couldn't stand the emotions that swirled in his head at the moment so he did the first thing that came to mind, he ran off.

Koga looked down with depressed eyes, he knew the child was going to run off and scream that he was a monster… well get rid of screaming part and add crying. _That could have gone better… now my son hates me… _Surprisingly, this hurt Koga more than being stabbed be another demon.

_He'll come back, once he figures out all the good you've done for him, he won't stay away from you. _Arashi said assuring him in his mind.

Suddenly a bush to his right shook violently, and four figures dropped out. Two of them Koga immediately recognized as Sasuke and Itachi, the other two ladies he was not so familiar with.

"Can I help you four?" He asked. The three children, meaning Sasuke, the one with pink hair, and the one with blond hair wearing a purple dress looked at the person in front of them with fear.

"Koga, is it true that you're really Kyuubi?" Sasuke finally asked, breaking the tense silence.

Koga smiled sadly, "Yep, that's me." Before Koga knew it, all three of the children ran away from him, fearing him, thinking he'll go kill them all.

There was only Itachi, who showed surprisingly little surprise on his face. He walked over to his friend and said; "I always knew there was something about you and that child."

"I suppose the child you're referring to is Naruto." Koga muttered miserably.

"Yep." Itachi said.

"So, are you going to run away like the children? Or are you going to hate me and stay away form me for the rest of your life?" Koga asked.

"I could really care less if you're Kyuubi or not, you showed that you're loyal to out village, and saved me on multiple occasions, I have no reason to fear you." Itachi said.

Koga smiled saying, "You're a true friend Itachi." Koga wondered for a second before saying. "So, why were you here?"

"Sasuke and I wanted to train, but then those two girls found Sasuke, and apparently they're two of the few girls that still like Sasuke after the Uchiha betrayal."

Koga nodded along until he asked. "How much of the conversation did the children hear?"

Itachi had a look of grim realization on his face as he said, "Pretty much the whole thing…"

"Shit… We have to go get them before they spread the news that Naruto is the demon container of me!" Koga yelled to his friend, who nodded and disappeared.

_I can worry about Naruto later; I have to insure his secret is safe first! _Koga thought as he too went away from the training grounds.

(Market district.)

Sakura and Ino both ran as far from the demon as they could. They were separated from Sasuke after a little while, but for the first time it didn't really bother them. They had just witnessed a person saying that Naruto had a demon sealed inside of him, Sakura knew better than to gossip about such a topic, but Ino was another story.

"We shouldn't tell a secret like that to other people!" Sakura yelled at her ex-friend.

"Why not forehead girl?" Ino said, beginning the challenge.

"Because, we were told that Kyuubi died by the fourth Hokage, not the fourth Hokage sealed it inside a child!" Sakura tried to elaborate for her friend.

"But this is blackmail worthy material!" Ino complained.

"It is, but…" Sakura thought for a moment, and figured out something. "You're right it is…"

"I know, we can make him do anything we want if we keep this a secret!" Ino cheered.

Sakura nodded and said, "Besides, it is not like a demon has feelings right?"

Suddenly a dark figured appeared behind both of them. "You girls aren't going to do that though, right?" It asked kindly.

"Uh… no…" Ino and Sakura both said, fear claiming them.

"That is good." The figure stood up, and the shadows around him seem to vanish, revealing Itachi. "Also ladies…" He began again, "If you ever refer to Naruto as a demon, you will regret it."

"Y- Yes Itachi!" They both stammered as they ran away.

Itachi looked up and sighed, "I hope they don't spread any rumors…"

Koga suddenly appeared next to Itachi. "Have you told them not to tell yet?" He asked.

"Yes, they won't be telling anyone any time soon." Itachi muttered.

Koga nodded and said, "I'll be going to find Naruto, I trust you to be able to tell your brother the same thing?" Koga asked.

"Yes. I'll tell my brother." Itachi vanished once again leaving only Koga.

"I wonder where that Naruto is…"

(In the Park.)

Naruto sat on a bench sobbing, the only one he had known was Kyuubi, and further more it was his father's fault that he was hated within the village. As much as he thought of things to hate his father for, he could never feel hatred, which only made him confused, which brought him to tears.

"I don't know what to do…" He sobbed.

Suddenly a person came to existence in front of him and kneeled down and said, "Naruto… I am sorry, but I figured you were ready to handle the truth." Koga muttered.

Naruto looked up to his father, and hugged him, "I am s- sorry, I t- try to hate you, b- but you're my dad…" Naruto sobbed.

"Who said I wanted you to hate me?" Koga asked as he brought his son into his embrace.

Naruto stayed silent, just staying within his father's embrace until he finally broke it and said, "So, my dad is a demon lord?"

Koga smiled and said, "More like, ex-demon lord." Koga muttered. _I am glad he understands… _Koga thought happily.

"So, what is for dinner tonight?" Naruto asked.

"I am not sure… what do you want?" Koga asked.

"RAMEN!" Naruto shouted, earning him an annoyed look from Koga.

"Why did I even bother to ask…" Koga muttered as he wandered deeper into the town with his son in tow.

(Sasuke and Itachi's home.)

Sasuke and Itachi, when not at Naruto and Koga's apartment, were staying at their clan house, though it was very large, it did give them their personal space, if not more. And at this time, was Sasuke wanted more than anything was to think. Think about his friend who he had come to consider brother.

"Sasuke." Someone interrupted Sasuke from his thoughts.

"What is it Itachi?" Sasuke asked.

"Do you think any less of Naruto now that you know his secret?" Itachi asked.

Sasuke looked away. Did he think less of Naruto? He wasn't sure… "I don't know brother, every time I think about him I think about the demon, and then that messes up my image of him." Sasuke explained.

"Sasuke, promise me that you will not spread the truth about Naruto around at the academy." Itachi said suddenly.

Sasuke was again quiet for a minute before saying, "Yeah, I'm not low enough o spread his secret around."

"That is good Sasuke, though, you won't be seeing Naruto for a little while…" Itachi said. "I have sent the Hokage a letter containing information of what was spilled today about a half hour after the incident. I have asked if Koga and Naruto be sent in an out of the village mission so that you and those two lovely girls can forget about his small secret."

"Itachi, do you think their secret is SMALL?" Sasuke screamed.

Itachi sighed and said, "I was exaggerating, besides, think less of it, try to forget it." Itachi muttered.

"I will try Itachi…" Sasuke muttered.

"That is good Sasuke." Itachi commented as he left the room to leave Sasuke alone to think the situation through a little bit.

Sasuke looked at the clock on the wall in his room and sighed. He got up and ran out of the building as fast as he could, Itachi simply watched, a small grin formed on his face.

(Hokage Tower.)

Naruto was pouting, the Hokage had pulled both him and his father from eating all of their Ramen for an emergency meeting, and the Hokage was extremely angry at Koga for telling Naruto his secret. Though, he calmed down after a few minutes, understanding Koga's reasoning.

"So, Itachi sent me a note, telling me it would be wise for you and your son to travel outside of the village for a little while." The Hokage said as he fetched the note Itachi wrote him.

"I see." Koga muttered. "Well, I guess it would be a good idea…"

"We're going out of the village? To where?" Naruto shouted with glee.

"Well, if you accept, you'll be traveling to the Sand village in the Wind country, where you'll be negotiating about some diplomatic issues with some of my personal staff." The Hokage gestured to the door, when it opened a women that seem to be only in her early twenties, walked in. She had long brown hair reaching down to her shoulders, and sky blue eyes, much like Naruto.

"Are these the people that will be traveling with me Hokage-sama?" She asked, her clothing was quite normal, it looked like a green dress, much like Sakura's, and underneath she wore a white shirt and some shorts.

"Yes Ayumi. This here is Koga." He said pointing to the one wearing the black robe. "And this is his son, Naruto." The Hokage muttered, pointing over to Naruto.

"I am glad to travel with you both." Ayumi said as she bowed down to her two companions.

Koga looked to the Hokage and asked, "When are we leaving?"

"You're going to be going in about thirty minutes. So quickly pack up your things and get going." The Hokage yelled at them.

(The Exit of Konoha.)

Koga, Naruto, and Ayumi all stood, prepared to leave. Right before they lef though, Sasuke came running to them.

"Naruto!" He shouted when he finally reached them. "Good luck while you're gone… and, you're still my friend regardless if you have a demon sealed inside of you."

"Thank you Sasuke." Naruto said as he hugged his best friend.

Sasuke smacked his friend on the head and said, "You have to leave now, no time for long good-byes!" He shouted.

"Oh yeah, that's right." Naruto muttered nervously laughing.

"Good luck!" Sasuke said as the three walked out of the village.

"You too Sasuke!" Naruto shouted back.

In the front of the group, Koga was going over the mission. He and Naruto, though Naruto couldn't really get involved, were to be her bodyguard for any unlikely attempt on her life. Koga sighed at this, he was really hoping for some action.

"So, we do basically nothing?" Koga summarized.

"Yeah, unless we get attack/" Ayumi said.

"This is going to be boring…" Koga whined.

Ayumi nodded at him and continued to walk on. "Come on you two! I want to get there at least in three days! I may not look it, but I can do a lot of the stuff you ninja's can do!" She suddenly began to jump from tree to tree towards their destination.

"Come on Naruto! Think of this as your training!" Koga shouted as he chased after the girl.

Naruto came along after making sure al his Ramen in his bag was in order, he couldn't afford to lose any right now. Once he was sure, he hurried to catch up to the ones already way ahead of him.

**CHAPTER SIX – END**

Yay, another chapter done! At four in the morning too! What am I doing up this early you asked? Well that is really none of your business.

Now for some Q and As!

**Q1 – What happened to the Uchiha children?**

**A – Well, I realized that there were children Uchiha when it was too late, so we'll just assume they turned into butterflies and flew far away, because the only two remaining loyal Uchiha are Sasuke and Itachi.**

**Q2 – What about the rest of the Hyuuga children?**

**A – The went out to eat Nachos! Seriously though, it was another noob mistake that I didn't realize until it was too late.**

**Q3 – Why did Itachi not need to go to the Hospital after fighting his dad?**

**A – Because it was a scene I had but decided to delete because nothing really happened during it, hey, sounds a whole lot like the chapter above, lawl!**

I think I covered all the Qs for now, remember if you have any, just ask and I will answer! See you in chapter seven!


	7. Travelling and Demon Child

Ok, I'm back with another chapter yay! Now, those of you that read chapter six, I reread it and I'm like, "My god, I rushed that…" Yeah it is true, it was a part of the story that I just wanted out of the way so I could get to the next part, I am sorry that I rushed it, it is really sloppy compared to the earlier chapters, people got over their emotions to fast, and that kind of stuff, so to make it all up to you, I'll be sure to make this chapter worth it!

DISCLAIMER – I'm getting tired of everyday being my saddest day of my life, so I decided to hide in a closet… sadly the boogeyman told me I didn't own Naruto… It was a sad day for me indeed…

Ok, enjoy!

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

**Kyuubi speaking in fox mode**

(Miles outside of Konoha.)

"Ayumi, are we there yet!" Naruto wailed for the hundredth time.

Ayumi looked as though she was about to explode as she yelled, "NARUTO, we just left the village like what? An hour ago? My god, this is going to be a three day trip at most, so keep your freaking mouth SHUT!"

Naruto was effectively out of 'wailing mode' after her outburst and he just followed behind her with his father. After a few more hours, he and his father decided to play a game…

"I spy with my little eye, something that is… GREEN!" Naruto shouted.

"Could it be the leaves…" Koga asked.

"How did you know!" Naruto asked as though his father answered the hardest question in the world.

"We're traveling at incredible speeds through a forest, where practically everything we see is green because of the speed we're going. If we were to slow down though, we may be able to get a serious game going." Koga explained.

Naruto sighed and muttered, "So, anything else we can do?"

Ayumi suddenly appeared besides Koga and said, "Hurry up you two! You're slowing us down!"

Both boys nodded and sped up slightly so that they were only a few feet behind Ayumi. Koga decided to start something up, "So, Ayumi, what are you going to talk to Suna about?"

"Nothing that concerns you." Was her answer.

Koga's eyebrow twitched violently. _My god, she is one evil woman…_

"How long will we be there for?" Naruto asked.

"Probably for a week at most." Ayumi responded. "You might meet a few new kids there, so be happy!" She assured him, throwing a quick smile at him.

_Well, at least she doesn't see Naruto as me. _Koga mentally thought happily. "Hey Naruto, lets play I spy again, I'm getting bored…"

"Okay Dad!' Naruto shouted happily.

"No talking! I just want peace and quiet!" Ayumi shouted.

Both the boys sighed again, and decided to use their mental link. _So Koga… I spy with my little eye, something that is… _Naruto paused for a little bit before saying, _Green!_

_This is going to be a long day… _Koga whined to himself.

After the three had traveled a good distance from Konoha, they decided to set up camp for the night. Ayumi grabbed the sleeping bag on her back and began to set it up while Koga and Naruto began to cook some of the Ramen that Naruto bought.

"I'm starving!" Naruto muttered as he tried to light the fire.

"Move aside Naruto." Koga said, he quickly made a hand sign, and a flame came to life in his hand, he quickly lit the fire to both Naruto and his delight.

"Do you guys have enough for me?" Ayumi asked as she moved over to the fire.

"Yeah, Naruto usually brings well over the normal amount of Ramen any man would bring." Koga explained to her.

"Yeah!" Naruto exclaimed, "I think I have enough for the return trip also!"

"I see…" Ayumi muttered. The three of them sat together and began to eat their Ramen together. It was really quiet until Naruto began some conversation.

He looked over to Ayumi and asked, "So, are me and my dad really going to have to protect you from someone in Suna?"

"Probably not." She looked at his confused expression and elaborated saying, "You were to come because a few kids found out your secret, so while you are here, the ANBU will probably use some Genjustu on them to make them forget about it."

Naruto noticeably twitched when she said, 'your secret', and could feel his anger at the village rising within him. Koga noticed them and mentally told him, _Calm down Naruto._

_How Dad? I just realized that the village hated me for something that was completely out of my control. They nearly killed me because of it… _Naruto would have continued ranting but his father cut him off.

_I know Naruto; I was with you the whole time… _That was partly a lie, Koga had learned Naruto's past by looking at his memories of the past. None of them were very pleasant however.

_Hey dad, Thank you for adopting me… _Naruto muttered.

_Why do you say that now? _Koga asked.

_Because, even if you're the evil demon fox that attack so many years ago, you're different now, you allowed me to have friends, and you even saved some people's lives… For all of that, I thank you. _Naruto said, tears threaten to well up in his eyes.

_Naruto, it is the duty of a father to his son, nothing more. _Koga said with a hint of a smile.

Ayumi noticed their expressions changing as if they were having a conversation and when Naruto looked like he was going to cry she finally asked, "What the hell are you guys doing?"

"What?" Koga looked over to Ayumi before realizing that she could not hear their mental conversation. "Well, Naruto and I have a bond where we can communicate within our minds, so we were just chatting… We didn't want to disturb you or anything!" He quickly explained.

"Well I'd rather you talk out loud, I find it more disturbing that you guys keep changing expression without me figuring out what is going on, than when you chat out loud so I know why you have those expressions…" She explained.

Koga sighed and dismissed the entire situation by saying, "Whatever…"

After the trio finished eating, Koga and Naruto unpacked their sleeping bags and the three slept for the night. Nothing out of the ordinary happened…

(The next day.)

The first of the three to wake up was Koga, when he realized his two traveling companions were asleep, and by judging the time by pointing out where the sun was in the sky, he figured that he had about an hour before the sunlight would wake them up.

"I guess I should go back to sleep…" He muttered. He went back into his sleeping bag but was not in the mood to sleep at all, so he decided to stay up and prepare breakfast for his companions.

So… What do we have…" He searched Naruto's bag and only found Ramen, and he hadn't brought any food. "I wonder if Ayumi has anything with her…" He snuck over to her bag and opened it. He sighed when he found no weapons, but only little trinkets and various other things.

"I guess that means we're having Ramen!" He said with a sarcastic cheer. He began the fire like he had the previous day, and just sat there until he counted up the last few minutes his team would sleep. He cooked t just in time for them to wake up by the sunlight hitting their face.

"What time is it?" Ayumi muttered as she crawled out of her sleeping bag.

"Not sure, but we should be heading out soon." Koga answered. "By the way, I cooked you some Ramen, so eat up so we can leave right away."

When Naruto heard the word Ramen, he shot out of his sleeping bag and quickly began to eat it. "Thank you Dad!' He said in between mouthfuls.

Once they finished, Ayumi began to speak, "Okay, we will repeat yesterdays behavior on our travels! Try not to lag behind!"

"That was a short speech…" Koga muttered.

"It was!" She said. "We need to hurry and I don't feel like explaining this to a thick headed idiot like you."

Koga felt a vein in his head pop out. "A think headed idiot?" He questioned.

"You heard right!" She said as she turned away from him and huffed.

"You are going to be the death of me…" Koga muttered.

"Ok! Lets head out now! Keep up Naruto!" She said Naruto's name in a sweet voice which Koga noticed right away. _She is really getting on my nerves…_

_She just doesn't want to be mean to children, what is wrong with that? _Arashi suddenly spoke up in his mind.

That is not what I mean, I am glad she is kind t Naruto, it is how she acts to me that annoys the hell out of me… Koga explained to Arashi. 

_Heh, sounds like she has something for you… _Arashi explained.

Her? Arashi, she hates me, isn't that clear? Koga asked. 

Arashi sighed and said, _You'll find out eventually…_

After a long time of silence and travel, Naruto finally asked, "Are we almost there yet?"

Needless to say, their trip there was quickly turning chaotic…

(Two more days later… in Suna.)

"Are we almost there yet?" Naruto asked for the millionth time.

"YES!" Ayumi shouted as she saw the village in the distance. She sped her pace up and quickly met up with the village patrol.

"What is your business in Suna?" One of the two they met up with asked.

"We're here to negotiate about our current trade with you." Ayumi spoke with an official kind of sound in her voice.

The two Suna guards chatted for a little bit before they finally allowed them in. "Enjoy your stay in our village."

"We will thank you." Ayumi smiled and dragged both Naruto and Koga into the large village in front of them. She turned to them and said, "Ok, Koga take this card and go to the hotel mentioned on it and get us two rooms, one for me and one for both of you. I will go see the Kazekage about our negotiations." She quickly ran off afterwards.

"At least the card tells us where the place is…" Koga muttered as he grab hold of Naruto's hand and they both began to walk to the hotel listed on the card.

Naruto looked around excitedly, but got bored within a few seconds and complained saying, "This place is almost exactly like our village, it is just a lot more sandy!" Naruto complained.

"What were you expecting?" Koga asked.

"Well you know, like…" Naruto stopped mid sentence… _What was I expecting?_

Koga laughed and said, "Exactly, you weren't expecting much, so lets just get to our Hotel."

"Fine…" Naruto muttered as he crossed his hands.

One thing Naruto grew to like about this village apart from his was that no one gave him death glares. Everyone walked right pass him, as though he was normal like them, which is not saying he isn't normal like them. Once they got to the hotel, Naruto noticed a playground nearby.

"Dad? Can I go out and play there?" He asked.

"Fine by me, just don't get hurt." Koga muttered as he went to the counter to buy their rooms.

Naruto ran over to the playground and quickly began to meet all the children there. They were all very kind, and even offered him to play tag with them, that of course, was an offer Naruto could not refuse.

"I got you!' Naruto shouted as he tagged a girl around his age.

He quickly ran away from her as she went to try to tag him back. "Come back here Naruto!" She shouted at him.

"No thank you!' He yelled back as he got quite a distance away.

The game went on for quite a while until the children, too beat to continue, all sat on the ground and looked up to the sky. They began to pick out various clouds and say what they looked like.

"That looks like… A fox." Naruto said as he pointed to the cloud right above him.

"Yeah it does…" The children around him agreed.

Naruto looked over to the swings and saw a lone child on them. The child had red hair and a cloak all around him, covering him completely. The one thing Naruto noticed the most though, was what was written on the left part of his forehead, love.

"Who is that?" Naruto asked as he pointed to the boy.

"That kid? He is Gaara, do not go by him." The child simply stated.

"Why should we all stay away from him?" Naruto asked, now more interested.

The children all exchanged glances and the boy continued to speak saying, "He is a monster. He can control sand to crush people and that kind of stuff!"

"Really?" Naruto asked, now even more interested.

"Yeah, so don't go near him." The boy warned.

"Okay…" Naruto said as he again glanced at the child known as Gaara. _He is just like me… _Naruto thought. _It seems as though these kids never allowed him to play with them… _Naruto sighed.

"I am going to see if he wants to play with us." Naruto finally stated as he got up.

"No don't!" One of the children said, almost begging.

"Yeah! He is a monster! If you ask him to play with us, we won't play with you anymore!" Another child chirped. The others agreed with him shortly after.

"Shows how much of friends you really are…" Naruto murmured as he walked over to Gaara. Surely enough, the children kept true to their words and ran off.

Once Naruto finally reached Gaara he held his hand out and said, "Hi Gaara! I'm Naruto and I am wondering if you'd like to play with me?"

"Go away…" Gaara muttered as he looked to the ground.

"Come on, you're here all alone, can I at least swing next to you?" Naruto asked again.

"I said, go away…" Gaara warned.

"I guess I'll just swing right next to you. Then…" Naruto muttered.

Gaara looked up in surprise, here was a child around his age who did not fear his warnings. "I was warning you… Now go away before I decide to hurt you!" Gaara shouted, Sand suddenly shot up and spun around him.

"Why are you like this Gaara?" Naruto asked as he pulled back from the threatening child.

Gaara began to remember painful memories. _I am like this… I have to kill to feel a purpose… No one loves me… No one wants to be my friend… it's all a lie! _Gaara screamed and sand that was laying the ground suddenly went directly at Naruto, who in fear jumped away right in time.

"What is wrong with you? I just ask to be your friend and you try to kill me!" Naruto shouted.

"Stop lying to me! You're just like the rest! My purpose is to kill, and that is all!" Gaara shouted at Naruto.

"Naruto, who is your new friend?" A figure behind Naruto asked. Naruto jumped and turned around to see Koga.

"Dad, this kid… Something is wrong with him…" Naruto tried to explain.

"I see Naruto, stay here… I sense something within this kid… Something like you…" Koga muttered as he walked towards the child.

"Stay away from me!" Gaara shouted as the man advanced towards him, he lashed some sand at the man, but he simply dodged it and continued forward.

"Look child, I am only trying to help you…" Koga said when he was sure he was out of earshot of his son. "When did you find out about Shukaku?"

Gaara's eyes widen when the man said his demon's name. "Why do you want to know!" He screamed. This was bringing up more painful memories for him each passing moment, and he wanted this to end quickly, but the man in front of him was too powerful.

"Kid Shukaku and I go way back…" Koga's red eyes pierced into Gaara's and the once powerful killing intent within Gaara's mind became one of fear.

"W- who are you?" Gaara asked, his voice beginning to crack up in fear.

"I am the adopted father of a child just like you Gaara, I can help you if you just allow me to." Koga explained.

"How can I trust you?" Gaara murmured, he no longer had sand up and around him anymore, and he simply wanted to run from the man that was able to fear the demon within him.

"You need to learn to trust more." Koga muttered.

"I- I… Ok, I trust you…" Gaara whispered.

Naruto had come over when the sand seem to die down and see what his father and Gaara were up to. "Dad? Did you find out the problem?"

"Yes, it appears this child here is just like you Naruto, meaning he has a demon within him as well. Though unlike you, it appears he had cracked under the treatment the village has been giving him…" Koga explained.

Gaara's eye widen when he had heard Naruto was like him and he turned to him and asked, "Is it true? Are you really like me?"

"Yeah…" Naruto said as he put his hand behind his head and let off a small smile.

Koga inspected the child in front of him for a little bit. Around his eyes it was completely black. _It looks like the seal that keeps Shukaku inside of this kid isn't very well done… _Koga thought.

"Gaara." Koga spoke up, "How was the demon sealed inside of you?"

Gaara looked down and muttered, "When I was born… My mother was a sacrifice used in its sealing… I had never known my mother, and was told that she loved me very much… but one day, I learned that she cursed the village, and me wanting it all to die, and she wanted all her hatred to go to me, so I could fulfill her dream… I learned all of that four years ago…"

Koga nodded. _That explains why he didn't seem so sane at first… _He figured. "Gaara, allow me to finish the seal for you, it will allow you to rest well, and control the demon within you, and the only thing you have to do is accept my son's friendship…"

Gaara looked up at the man in front of him. "This isn't some kind of trick is it?" he asked.

"No!" Naruto shouted. "So will you be my friend?" Naruto held out his hand for Gaara to shake if he accepted.

Gaara looked back and forth between the two people, he had a huge debate in his head. His small sane side was saying to do it, while the side corrupted by Shukaku was telling him not to. Finally he made his decision.

"I will gladly be your friend Naruto." Gaara announced as he took a hold of Naruto's hand and shook.

"Awesome Gaara!" Naruto shouted as he hugged his newest friend. Gaara was never this close to anyone, so it felt quite strange.

Koga split them up and said, "Naruto, allow me to fix his seal first." Koga muttered a few things under his breath as he did a few hand signs. Suddenly all of his fingers turned a bright yellow like color. Without any warning at all, he rammed it into Gaara's stomach, making the child scream in pain in the process, and effectively knocking him out.

"Dad! Did you kill him?" Naruto shouted in fear.

"No, I guess I forgot to warn him that it was really painful…" Koga muttered as he held the unconscious child.

Naruto thought for a moment before asking, "Doesn't sealing require a lot of strange symbols to be written on the ground?"

"Naruto, you're forgetting that I am over a thousand years old, I know so many different Jutsu's." Koga thought for a moment before saying, "For example, when I was the evil demon fox you learned about, I stole many scrolls from powerful ninja's, showing some very powerful Jutsu's."

"I see…" Naruto muttered, suddenly a light bulb went off in his head. "Why don't you teach me how to do some of those moves?" Naruto shouted.

"Ha, no way Naruto. The Jutsu I just did on your little friend here, if used by a normal human, would have a ninety percent chance of death."

"I see…" Naruto muttered.

"Now, lets head up to your room so I can put this kid down on a bed." He motioned to the Child still in his arms.

"Ok Dad lets go!" Naruto shouted once again.

(In the Hotel room.)

He sighed, the sun beat down on him, and he felt good. The breeze was just right and he could finally feel at peace without any killing intent rising up within him… _Wait… why isn't Shukaku saying anything in my mind? _The red haired child thought. He then realized something… _Crap! I'm dreaming! _He focused on waking up, and shortly after he did.

He woke up is sweat. His once peaceful dream was turned into a panicked one. When he looked around he realized that Shukaku did no damage. _What the? _Suddenly the days events ran through his head, and he understood now.

"Gaara! You're finally awake!" Naruto shouted happily as he entered the room carrying some food. The room was small; it had two beds with a lamp in-between, a bathroom, and a kitchen.

"Why did your father do that to me? It hurt like hell.. " Gaara muttered as he sat up.

"He fixed your seal, Shukaku won't enter your mind, and you can now sleep, of course the price was to be my friend." Naruto reminded him.

"I remember now…" Gaara muttered.

"So, what do you want to do today?" Naruto asked as he sat next to his friend.

"Well, it is getting pretty late, so lets go eat some dinner." Gaara said.

"Sure Gaara! Do you want to eat here or do you know of some good places to eat?" Naruto asked.

Gaara thought for a moment before saying, "I never really went anywhere… wherever I went people's fear of me was too great so I was never served…"

"I see…" Naruto muttered.

"Did the villagers at your village fear you and call you a monster and demon?" Gaara asked as he tried to strike up a conversation.

"They called me a demon and monster, but instead of fear they expressed towards me, they showed me hate, they always threw things at me, and tried to hurt me…" Naruto looked away, not wanting to remember the painful memories… "There was one time when I was nearly killed."

"Really…" Gaara murmured. "If it makes you feel any better, I have had many assassination attempts done to me by my father…" Gaara muttered.

Naruto looked over in surprise. "Why does your father want you dead?"

"Same reason everyone wants me and you dead. He viewed me as a project that had gone wrong, and ordered people to kill me. The one that came to kill me was the one that was caring for me… I no longer care for his name, as the last thing he told me was the truth that everyone but me knew about me…" Gaara explained.

Naruto looked away. "Man, our lives have been pretty rough… Who is your dad anyways?"

"My father is the Kazekage." Gaara muttered.

"Wait? THE Kazekage? He should be an honorable person, he should never attempt to murder his child!" Naruto shouted.

Gaara looked over to his new friend and said, "He isn't honorable… and sadly, I can only hope for when his death comes…"

"So, when did you realize that your dad was Kyuubi?" Gaara asked, changing the subject.

"That is funny actually." Naruto said laughing, "Only three days ago." Naruto said.

"And you still love him?" Gaara asked.

Naruto looked up to the ceiling and said, "Yeah, even though he once was the evil demon fox, he is now a kind and loyal person of my village, and I am proud to be his son."

Gaara nodded. "I wish I could feel that feeling…"

"Maybe someday Gaara, you can…" Naruto muttered as he looked to his friend.

"Yeah, possibly…" Gaara whispered.

Shortly after that the two boys decided to go out and try a new place to eat. Gaara and Naruto both left a note for Koga saying that they'd be out for a little while, and afterwards they left the Hotel.

(In a Restaurant.)

"I have never done this before…" Gaara admitted as he looked through the menu.

"What have you never done before?" Naruto asked.

"I mean that as in,what do we do? Yelled out for someone to come and we choose what we want or will they come eventually? Do we have to click some hidden button or something?" Gaara explained.

Naruto laughed a little and explained saying, "They'll come over asking us what we want to drink first, then after a little bit they'll come and ask us what we want for our main course."

"I see…" Gaara muttered.

"You do have money for yourself, right Gaara?" Naruto asked.

Gaara searched his pockets and realized that he had no money. "Uh, Naruto, I don't have any money…"

"Ok…" Naruto search his pockets, he pulled out a large sum and said while smiling, "I think this will cover for both of us."

So after they got their drinks and food, they began to eat. They talked very little for they both tried something that was completely new to both of them. After a little bit though, they were beginning to get full.

"Ok Gaara, I don't think I can eat anymore, Naruto muttered as he patted his stomach.

"Same here…" Gaara muttered as he leaned against his chair.

"Here is your bill." Their waitress said as she laid down their bill. Naruto instant set down the money, and she took it right away.

"Now that that is over with, lets get going Gaara." Naruto muttered as he got up, Gaara followed suit, and soon both of them were walking along the road, no certain destination in their minds.

(Roads of Suna.)

Gaara and Naruto both were in a park. It was quiet, almost too quiet. They both were growing suspicious, and wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. That was after they felt the presence of a person creeping up behind them.

"Do you feel it Gaara?" Naruto whispered.

"Yeah… someone is behind us." Gaara muttered.

"Show yourself!" Naruto shouted as he turned around to see a man completely in black standing there. The moonlight was the only thing that revealed him, and it made him look quite imitating.

"Hello children. I just need your head Gaara, and the other can run away safety, can we agree to that?" The man asked.

"Do you think I'll abandon my friend?" Naruto shouted, "I will not leave his side if he is going to be fighting someone who wants to murder him!" Naruto shouted.

"Well then, I guess that you'll die with him as well!" The man shouted as he jumped towards Naruto.

"No!" Gaara screamed as sand that came up from the cracks in the cement ground intercepted the man's punch at his friend.

"We're going to do this the hard way are we?" The man said as he sighed. He pulled out a Kunai, and both Gaara and Naruto fell back a little. Right about now, Gaara wished that he felt the killing intent from Shukaku.

When the man charged, Gaara pushed his hand forward, making his sand fly directly at the guy. The man in black had little time to dodge the projectile, and that allowed him to be hit with it. With a sickening splat sound, the man was dead, and the two children were running away.

When the two felt that they were far enough, Naruto finally said, "Man, that was scary…"

"I know…" Gaara muttered, "Thank you for not leaving my side, Naruto…" Gaara said as he breathed in a huge gulp of air.

"Yeah…" Naruto managed to say, he looked up and realized that it was very late, "Do you want to stay over at my place tonight?"

"Well, I doubt my father and siblings would care much if I was gone for one night… possibly even a whole lifetime…" Gaara muttered.

Naruto looked to the ground with a sadden face. Gaara's life was much more difficult than his own. "Ok let's get going Gaara…" Naruto muttered as he ran for his Hotel, with Gaara tagging along behind him.

That night, Gaara realized something, it was that a true friend never leaves their friends side, during hardships, and always tries their best to assist their friend. So, with these thoughts in mind, Naruto was Gaara's frist official friend.

**CHAPTER SEVEN – END**

Ok, I achieved what I wanted to do most in this story, introduce Gaara, my absolute favorite Naruto character of all time!

Anyways, something to note, a lot of things about the battle between the Hyuuga and Uchiha I really overlooked, such as the children, and the ones to be married, etc. So if you realized these, just know that it was my mistake, I hope it will not happen in future chapters.

So, I hope that chapter made up for the one I made yesterday! I'll see you in Chapter eight!


	8. Meanwhile in Konoha

Yay, Chapter eight is here! I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter!

DISCLAIMER – I CLAIM that I do NOT own Naruto! So no toaster or French fry will tell me… yeah… walks away…

Ok, before I begin this chapter, I just have to let you all know the official pairings if you did not get them through reading the notes and story.

PAIRINGS – NaruHina, SasuSaku, Koga (Kyuubi) possibly Ayumi, InoCho, ShikaTemari, and NejiTen. I think that's everyone!

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

**Koga speaking in fox mode**

Ok, ENJOY!

(Ninja Academy in Konoha.)

It had been several days since Naruto left, and things weren't getting much better. The ANBU didn't use any genjutsu on Sakura, Ino, and Sasuke, and eventually one of them began to blab about Naruto's secrets to other people, regardless of Itachi's warning. Itachi figured it was one of the girl's, since he knew his younger brother would not spread anything about his best friend.

So, which at the academy, Sasuke began to get very irritated that someone behind him was talking about Naruto, asking his friend if he believe that he was really the nine tailed fox.

"I wonder if it's true…" Kiba muttered to Shino.

"It's best to leave someone else's secrets as their own business, there is no need for us to get involved in this." Shino answered.

"Yeah, but this is huge! Not just some small itty bitty secret like love interest!" Kiba exclaimed.

"No matter how large it is, it isn't our business." Shino muttered.

"But Naruto could possibly be the Nine Tailed Demon!" Kiba shouted at his friend.

Shino didn't answer to him, instead Sasuke finally got up and screamed at Kiba, "He isn't Kyuubi! He is just a normal boy like you and I! Whoever began these rumors should be BEATEN!" He made the last word sound incredibly threatening as he shot a glare at both Sakura and Ino.

"You're just saying that because he's your friend." Kiba muttered.

Sasuke heard this though, and grabbed Kiba by his shirt's collar and said sternly, "I said it, because it is true…" Sasuke eyes held much anger, and all Kiba could do was whimper in fear.

"Sasuke stop it!" Someone yelled from his side.

Hinata stood there, a face mix with confusion and anger, a trait that even Sasuke didn't know she had. She marched up to Sasuke and pulled his hands away from Kiba, who gave his thanks, and she had an angry look on her face when she turned back to look into Sasuke's eyes.

"I didn't know that you could act like this Hinata." Sasuke muttered.

Hinata just huffed and sat down. Eventually everyone began to chat about multiple things, careful to keep things about Naruto out of Sasuke's earshot. When Hinata felt that no one was looking at them she let out a breath she had been holding.

"That was some nice acting…" Sasuke whispered to her.

She completely ignored the question and asked, "Is it true about Naruto?"

Sasuke was surprised that Hinata could just completely ignore his question and get straight to the point. He pushed that though aside though and looked at Hinata straight into the eyes as he said, "No, none of it is true."

Hinata could tell he was lying, and her face was beginning to falter from the mask of anger she put up. Luckily she held it together long enough to whisper harshly, "Tell me the truth!"

Sasuke sighed, and whispered back, "After class…"

Hinata nodded, after this lesson it would be their lunch break, so it would be the perfect time. She then tried to focus on the lesson that was beginning to start with Iruka trying to quiet everyone down.

(After class.)

Hinata couldn't focus on her work, every time she even though, Naruto would pop into her mind, and then Kyuubi would pop up too, turning Naruto into some beast. Every time this happened, she would shake her head and continue her work, which ended up leading to the same thing…

Once the class ended or their lunch break, Hinata followed Sasuke outside and they both sat under a tree eating the food they had brought. Finally Hinata began their conversation…

"Is it true?" She asked silently.

Sasuke looked down upon his food. _This is an S-class secret, I can't tell her… but… gah…_ He couldn't make his mind up. Finally he stated, "No."

Hinata looked disappointed and was about to say something, but Sasuke elaborated saying, "Naruto isn't Kyuubi. The demon was only sealed inside of him…"

Hinata could feel tears welling up in her eyes, so all the rumors were true. She was about to run away when Sasuke grabbed her firmly by the wrist. "L- Let go!" She shouted.

"If being told the demon was sealed inside of him makes you change your thoughts about him, then you're better not being his friend. He is the same person, the one you love is there, and he was never tainted by Kyuubi." Sasuke stated.

Hinata stopped struggling and began to think… _The rumors aren't true… they state he IS the monster… Not that it was sealed in him… But does it matter? _She couldn't figure anything out. Finally the first thing that was on her mind popped out, "H- how did you k- know that I loved him?"

"It was obvious, the way you acted when he got near us, you stutter three times worse when around him also, and when he is mentioned your cheeks tu… used to turn red…" Sasuke stated.

Hinata's face turned sad once again when he said 'used to'. "I- I don't love him anymore?" It came out more as a question than a statement, Sasuke wasn't surprised, no wonder the village hated Naruto so much, they could never get over the simple fact that the demon was sealed and he was not the demon. Though it was kind of harsh to judge the whole village on one ten-year-old girl.

"Why did you love him?" Sasuke asked.

"W- well, whenever he was put down and hurt by someone, he would always look through it all with a smile, never getting hurt by the people, no one could ever wipe that grin off his face… Sometimes… I- I wish I could be like that…" She said.

"Hinata, that person you just described is Naruto, never let his seal alter your judgment. I was surprised at first as well, but as you can see, I got over it, and still view Naruto as my best friend." Sasuke explained.

Hinata looked to the ground. "I- I need to think this over…" She finally stated.

"You do that, and if you still view him as a demon, then leave him alone, and never speak with him again." Sasuke warned.

Once Hinata left, Sasuke felt he had other pressing matters to attend to. So he walked over to where Sakura, Ino, and all the other females they hung around and he stated, "Sakura, may I speak with you for a second?"

Usually, Sakura would be jumping with joy, she would finally get to be with HER Sasuke-kun, but right now, she felt as though she were facing the door to hell, and Sasuke was her eternal torturer. She turned to Ino for support but she simply simple and waved good-bye to her.

"S- Sure…" Sakura muttered. The other girls at her table were sending her death glares; THEY wanted to be with Sasuke, not Sakura! But fate is cruel to many people these days so they had no say as Sasuke waved them off and told Sakura to follow him.

"Sakura." Sasuke started, "Why did you tell everyone about Naruto?"

Sakura was lost for an explanation, and luckily at that moment the bell rang, meaning they had to head back in to class. "Sorry Sasuke, I have to head to class now!" Sakura said in a hurry.

Sasuke grabbed her hand again and said, "After all of our classes, meet me in the front of the academy."

They both entered the building, ready for a new lesson…

(Few hours later, in front of the Academy.)

Sasuke waited for a little bit for Sakura to come. When she showed herself she didn't run in joy over to him, in fact it was quite the opposite. She was terrified with the fact that she would be with Sasuke, she walked slowly over to him, hoping to be saved by something.

"You're finally here… let's get going." Sasuke said as he turned around and began to walk off.

"Uh, where are we going Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked when she caught up to him.

"Somewhere." Sasuke answered.

"I see…" Sakura muttered.

After a little bit, they arrived in the park, when Sasuke checked the surroundings to see if anyone was watching them, he sighed and sat down on a bench.

Sakura sat on his left, far on his left… "Sasuke-kun, why are we here?" She asked.

"I always feel relaxed when I come to the park and sit…" Sasuke answered as he closed his eyes and breathed in and out several times.

Sakura would have pounced on him and hugged the life out of him, but she knew under his cool shell, he was furious with her and that would make things worse, so she settled with saying, "I see…"

"Sakura… Why did you tell the others Naruto's secret?" Sasuke finally asked.

"Sasuke-kun… It was such a huge secret and… well, you see…" She couldn't figure a reason out.

"You don't have a reason?" Sasuke asked.

"Well… It was just so big! I couldn't resist!" She finally stated.

"I see…" Sasuke muttered. "Do you remember my brother's warning?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes…" Sakura muttered.

"At least you didn't tell them about Koga being the nine tailed demon." Sasuke sighed in relief.

"Yeah…" Sakura muttered… "About that… um, well you see… Ino and I at lunch were just telling the girl's about that…"

A vein popped in Sasuke's head. _Do they have any respect for anyone's secrets! _Sasuke shouted in his mind. "Why?" Was all he managed to say.

"I- I don't know…" Sakura said hanging her head in shame.

Sasuke made a sudden movement, and Sakura suddenly found his fist inches away from her face. Cold sweat ran down her head as she looked at it.

"You're lucky…" Sasuke managed to say as he recoiled his fist and walked away. He turned around one time and said, "I can't stand people like you."

Sakura still in shock from the fist, and then hearing those words from Sasuke, she stayed still until she noticed he was gone. She began to sob loudly. _I shouldn't have said anything! _After thinking some things over, she cried the entire time.

"I wish… I could make it up to you Sasuke-kun…" She mumbled through her tears… "Even if you didn't directly say it, I could feel the message in that last part… You hate me…" Finally she stood up and continued sobbing her way home…

(Next day, the Academy.)

Today was a day Sasuke would call, 'really weird' for his standards. First of all, Hinata stayed far from him, and Sakura too wanted to be away from him. All the guys in the classroom were in a corner, staying out his earshot probably talking about the rumor, and all the girl's looked at him with a menacing gaze.

_I want to get out of here as soon as possible… _He thought to himself.

After a little tension, one of his fan girls, came over to him and asked, "Is it true that you went on a date with Sakura?" She said the last name with a little disgust, probably out of jealousy.

"No." Sasuke answered coldly.

"Oh really?" The girl asked, jumping up and down with joy now, "Do you want to go out on a date with me?" She asked.

"No." Sasuke answered yet again coldly.

The girl whined softly to herself and walked back to her group, who had now stopped their evil gazes at him, and were now probably plotting some way to go out with him.

_Even when the Uchiha name is practically hated in this village they all still have a crush on me… I hate my life sometimes… _Sasuke cried out in his mind.

"Hey Sakura!" One girl cried out from the fan girl group. "You can come back in our group now!"

_Banishing her because they thought she got the goal they're all working towards? What friends they are… _Sasuke thought to himself.

"No thanks…" Sakura mumbled from her position in the room.

_Looks like our,'talk' yesterday made her get off my back, yes! _Sasuke cheered in his mind.

"It's your loss!" One of the girls said to her as she went back into the gathering of girls.

"Ok…" Was all Sakura managed to say as her head fell back into her arms.

_It looks like she didn't have very much sleep last night… _Sasuke muttered to himself. He looked over to Hinata, _Same with her as well… _

Suddenly one of the boys came jumping out of the corner he was hanging out in and went to Sasuke. "Hey Sasuke!" Kiba said.

"What do you need?" Sasuke asked.

"I need you to answer a question." Kiba said. Sasuke raised his eyebrows, making Kiba continued saying, "Well, you know how you defend Naruto and everything, so me and the guys were thinking… are you gay?"

At that moment, all the chatting in the room stopped, even Iruka who was going to begin class shortly. Tension was high on what Sasuke was going to say next.

Well, instead of say it was more like do… He punched Kiba right in the face, hard may I add, knocking him into the back wall. "Naruto is my friend!" He shouted, "Actually, my BEST friend, in no way is he my LOVER!" He shouted, a vein popped in his head.

"Sasuke calm down…" Iruka tried, but it was in vain

Kiba suddenly yelled, "Well then, you must be a demon as well in order to be friends with him!" It was meant to be a comeback from the punch, not an invitation to start a fight that Sasuke saw.

"Naruto is not a demon…" Sasuke muttered under his breath as he got up and turned to Kiba. "These rumors are not true, and for saying just that, I'm going to kill you…"

"Kill me? Ha, as if you could even touch me!" He boasted.

Before Kiba could say another word, he found Sasuke's knee in his stomach, and out from his mouth some blood flew. "Take this mutt!" Sasuke shouted.

Iruka suddenly got behind Sasuke and held his, and said, "STOP IT, or I will be forced to use Genjutsu on you!"

"Allow me to beat him!" Sasuke said as he struggled to get free from Iruka's grip.

"No Sasuke! Now calm down or I will have to hurt you!" Iruka shouted.

Sasuke sighed and stopped struggling, "Ok…" He muttered as he walked back to his seat.

Once Kiba was treated by some medical supplies Iruka had for cases like this, the lesson soon began.

(Several hours later, during lunch.)

Sasuke wandered out over to the tree both he and Hinata were sitting at the other day. _I wonder if Hinata has gotten over Naruto being the demon vessel… _Sasuke thought silently as he sat down against the tree.

He had another thought, _not likely; she wouldn't come and talk to me this morning… _He sighed and relaxed slightly.

Suddenly he felt a presence coming to him, he slowly got up and muttered, "What do you need?"

Sakura stood there, looking down in shame like she was when Sasuke left her yesterday. She looked up again and silently said, "I- I'm sorry…"

Sasuke looked her into the eyes; "You should say that to Naruto when he comes back."

"I know but… I'm sorry for always being annoying to you…" She muttered.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and muttered, "Oh really."

"Y- yeah…" She muttered, unable to say anything else.

"Is that all you're going to say." Sasuke said coldly to her.

Sakura was slightly surprised by his rude answer, but nonetheless understood. "Sasuke, I didn't mean to spread the rumors about Naruto…"

"Then why did you do it?" Sasuke asked, barely interested in her presence.

"Temptation?" She more asked than stated.

"I am tempted to rip your head off right now, but you don't see me going off and doing it." Sasuke said, making a clear point to Sakura.

"I'm sorry Sasuke-kun!" She finally said. She fell to the ground, and began to sob.

Sasuke was usually a cold person to those people that try to ruin his friend's reputation, but even a girl crying right in front of him saying she was sorry about doing it could make his softer side come out for that person.

"Hey Sakura, don't cry…" Sasuke muttered.

"Why not? You hate me now, and I have no chance at getting you for myself!" She sobbed some more.

_Why is it always about love with girls? _Sasuke wondered to himself. "Sakura… I don't hate you, I'm just a little angry at you right now…"

"No… I know you hate me!" Sakura sobbed.

"Sakura!" He grabbed her by the shoulders and said, "I. Don't. Hate. You."

"Y- you don't?" She asked again wiping her eyes.

"No." He stated, and relaxed, thinking she finally got it through her head.

"S- so, what do you think of me?" She asked as she sat down in front of him.

Sasuke looked at her and sighed again for the hundredth time that day. "I honestly view you as an annoying fan girl." Sasuke stated.

"What if we can start over?" She asked in a little hopefully sounding voice.

"How about we become friends… I will stop hanging off you and everything…" She said looking away, fearing rejection to her idea.

"Sakura… I don't think…" Sasuke stopped mid sentence… _Naruto would accept this in a heart beat… I wonder… _"If you become my friend, you'll also be Naruto's, the demon carrier."

"Naruto is not the demon, I can see that already… you pointed it out many times to the others but they just ignored that…" She said. "Sure, I think it will work out…" She muttered.

_Woah, I figured she'd be like Hinata… I only wish Hinata could see it like Sakura here… _"Ok then, since you're my newest 'friend', what do you want to do?"

"Well… we can go do something when lessons are over after this…" She suggested shyly.

"How about training?" Sasuke asked.

"Uh… well I'm not too good at anything really…" She admitted.

"Well, this will make you better." Sasuke stated as the bell for classes to resume rang.

"Th- thank you Sasuke-kun." She said.

So they both began to head to class, both with very different thoughts in their heads…

_This won't last a week… _Sasuke muttered in his mind.

_I swear that I'll be the best friend Sasuke-kun has ever had! It's the least I can do for making him so angry with me! _Sakura thought with determination in her eyes.

Before Sasuke went into class he looked to the sky, which was now bright and sunny, and said silently, "Hey Naruto, I hope you're all right wherever you are…"

(Way over in Suna.)

"Ahh Choo!" Naruto sneezed. He looked over to his friend and said, "Someone must be talking about me!"

"Oh really?" Gaara muttered as he bit into some Ramen Koga had made for the two of them.

CHAPTER EIGHT – END 

I started this chapter only wanting a brief overview of what was going on in Konoha, but then I figured I should just make the entire chapter based on Sasuke as he went through two days at the academy. I hope you enjoyed it, next chapter will feature, Naruto, Gaara, Ayumi, and Koga a lot more than in this one, as well as a few other characters.

Question time!1Q – Why do the adults not react the rumors?

**A – They do, I am just viewing from the children's perspective.**

Ok, that was added by me, but I didn't feel like making the adults react the rumors, because they do, but I just didn't write them in this chapter, you'll see it in the up coming chapters.

See you in Chapter nine!


	9. Demonic Spar

**SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG TO GET OUT! I kept getting an error message whenever I tried to submit the document, and it was driving me freakin INSANE!**

**anyways...**

I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter; this one will defiantly focus more on Naruto and company in Suna now that the situation on Konoha has been explained.

DISCLAIMER – I don't own Naruto… you do know that right? I hope so, because if you don't then… well… you won't know…

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

**Kyuubi speaking in fox mode**

Ok all, Enjoy!

(Outskirts of Suna.)

The area was sandy, very sandy, and three figures stood there. One had a huge gourd sitting on the ground next to him, and one other one had a pretty large bag next to his feet.

"Ok Gaara, since you and Naruto were whining about having nothing to do at out Hotel, Ayumi surprisingly allowed me to have us all come out here and train." Koga explained. "Now, what fighting style do you use Gaara?"

"I um, use sand…" Gaara muttered.

"Do you have any Taijutsu skills?" Koga asked.

"Not really, no one has ever gotten close enough to me that I actually need to use my hands to deal with them…" Gaara explained.

"Well, I guess we should get you started in Taijutsu training, considering you know Ninjutsu pretty well…" Koga muttered. "Naruto, how much weight do you have on your legs right now?"

Naruto lifted up his pants to reveal some weights there. "I think it's about forty or fifty pounds on each leg Dad."

"Only?" Koga said as if anyone could lift up that many pounds easily with their feet. "I'm going to add about twenty pounds to start with each arm." Koga explained.

"But that will be really heavy!" whined Naruto.

"That is why it gets you stronger Naruto!" Koga shouted at him.

Gaara simply observed the scene in front of him. Over the course of three days, he had come to expect things like this to happen on a regular basis. Finally he coughed a little to bring them out of their little fight.

"Oh yes, Gaara." Koga muttered as he straightened himself up. "Now Gaara, I'm going to begin training you in Taijutsu, I won't be here for long, so you'll have to carry on the training when Naruto and I leave."

At the mention of Naruto leaving, Gaara looked at the ground a little sadden, but quickly covered it up and said, "How will I begin training?"

"I'll put on some weights, probably a little less than what Naruto has so you can get use to it. After a few weeks continue to add more, this way you will continue to grow stronger." Koga explained.

"I see…" Gaara muttered.

Koga went into his bag and pulled out some weights. He handed each child the weights and waited for them to put the things on. Once that was completed Koga decided to begin training.

"Ok, I want to see how you fight Gaara, although I have a pretty good idea on how you do, I want to make sure my methods are correct." He turned to Naruto, "I know how my son fights since he and Sasuke fight, and thus, I adjusted his training according to his style."

"That makes sense I guess." Gaara said as he faced Naruto.

"Ok Gaara! No holding back, ok?" Naruto asked.

"Sure thing Naruto, I can't guarantee your safety though." Gaara explained.

Koga stepped into their conversation and said, "I'll be here if things get too messy."

"Thanks dad." Naruto muttered. Gaara nodded his head in agreement. Afterwards Naruto dropped down into his fighting stance, which was really something to behold, and Gaara simply stood there with his arms crossed, waiting for his opponent to attack.

Suddenly Naruto charged towards his opponent, who did not even flinch when he noticed Naruto finally began to move at him. When Naruto was less than a foot away a look of determination to get pass Gaara's defense formed in his eyes, but it didn't matter, his fist was blocked by the sand.

So he doesn't even have to move… If I am faster than the sand though…. Naruto thought, he ran as fast as he could and began to circle Gaara. He got behind Gaara and quickly brought his knee to meet his back, but to Naruto's disappointment, he was not fast enough, for the sand blocked his attack. 

"So, you planning on hitting me any day soon Naruto?" Gaara taunted. Naruto became slightly aggravated by this comment, and began to focus chakra into his legs to speed up his movement.

"Lets see your sand catch up with me now!" Naruto shouted as he charged at Gaara. Gaara raised up his hand and his sand descended upon Naruto like a waterfall, but right before Naruto was covered, he speedily jumped to the side just in time to avoid the attack, and with the sand away from Gaara, it left the boy completely open for attack.

"Got you Gaara!" Naruto yelled as he swung his fist right at Gaara's face. Surprisingly Gaara didn't even bother to move, and allow the punch to hit him. Naruto's fist went right through his head, scaring the hell out of Naruto, and caused Koga to smirk.

"Behind you…" Gaara whispered to Naruto. The head that Naruto's fist went through suddenly became sand, and wrapped itself on Naruto's arm, making him unable to block the incoming attack of sand. Gaara motioned his sand to charge at Naruto who was simply a sitting duck, and watched as he was covered.

"Koga-sama, I believe I have won." Gaara said to his new teacher as he began to move his sand off of Naruto before he ran out of air. When he uncovered all of the sand he was surprised to see no Naruto, and a hole. _Oh hell! _Gaara shouted in his mind. It was too late though, for Naruto had come up from below Gaara and pounded him right in the chin, sending Gaara flying.

"Dad1 I think I got him down!" Naruto cheered, but Koga simply shook his head and pointed over to Gaara, who was getting up from the impact, and glared at Naruto, not a hateful glare, just a How-did-you-do-that glare.

Sand was dripping off of Gaara's face instead of blood, which really disappointed Naruto. He had finally thought he got a good blow on Gaara, only to find out that somehow his sand had taken the blow for him.

"How did you do that Gaara?" Naruto shouted over to Gaara.

"Sand armor…" Gaara murmured back as the sand was replaced in the spot where he was hit. When it was done being 'replaced', Gaara waited, with his arms crossed, for Naruto to come and try to hit him.

Naruto was becoming impatient, and decided to charge again. He dodged the sand that Gaara sent flying at him, and managed to hit Gaara again. There they began to exchange hits, Gaara missed almost every time, and was hit about two thirds of the time. Finally Gaara made sand come up all around him to protect him from Naruto's blows.

"Scared of me Gaara?" Naruto teased, which made Gaara send all of his sand towards Naruto, who was hit several times. The sand was becoming like tentacles now, and Gaara was in the center. When one tentacle flew at Naruto and he dodged it, another would come and try to hit him before he could get any closer.

Finally Naruto managed to get enough distance between him and Gaara and began to breath heavily. _Man, Gaara is tough… back home in Konoha, Sasuke would be as offensive as me, but Gaara is way more defensive than offensive… _Naruto really had no idea how to beat the ultimate defense.

_There is only one way to beat him now… _Naruto figured in his head. _Hey Koga, can I borrow some of your chakra? _Naruto asked kindly.

Over the days that Naruto had figured out that his adopted father was really Kyuubi he had accepted it. When he, Ayumi, and his Dad were traveling to Suna, his father would explain what the benefits of having his chakra pretty much still sealed inside of him could do. Though Koga told him not to use it without his permission, or if it was a life or death situation.

_Well Naruto, it seems that you can't win if he is using that… _Koga mused over the thought of Naruto using his chakra and finally said, _Just a little bit._

_Thanks dad! _Naruto said in hi mind. Now back to the field of battle he put his hands together and began to focus. In a little bit, he had a red hue glowing around him, and he looked wilder. His fingernails extended into claws, and his teeth turned sharp, what made Gaara show a small surprised expression was Naruto's red eyes.

"That's no fair!" Gaara turned over to Koga and asked, "Is he allowed to use his demon's chakra like that!"

"I allowed him to, why don't you use your demon's power?" Koga said. _I wonder if he'll actually use it… _He wondered to himself.

Gaara paled, he didn't want to have anything to do with the demon inside of him anymore, and yet this man was telling him to use it. _Use it to my advantage… yeah… make it pay rent for being in my body! _Gaara decided to visit the demon within him…

(Inside Gaara's mind.)

When Gaara first entered his own mind he was pretty freaked out. The walls were stained red with blood, and on the ground blood filled up to almost his ankles. He would have gotten out immediately if he didn't know his goals of coming in here were.

"Jeez, it looks like this came right out of a horror movie!" Gaara exclaimed as he continued walking through the place.

He heard heavy breathing coming from the room at the very end of the hallway and slowly made his way there, trying to ignore the blood that seeped through the door that lead into the room. When he reached it, he held the handle of the door before finally pressing forward and entering the room.

"Is anyone in here?" He asked loudly.

"Who is there!" A huge voice demanded at once.

Gaara walked over to the source of the voice, and found a huge gate, and figured out the blood was pouring out from under it. _This room seriously gives me the creeps… _Gaara thought to himself.

"Are you here to free me?" The voice in the cage asked when it noticed Gaara standing on the other side.

"Not really…" Gaara muttered.

"Then kill and get me blooooooood!" It whined.

"No, I'm not going to kill, and you will not be receiving any blood!" Gaara shouted. He examined the room and said, "Besides, you have enough here already…"

The demon suddenly slammed itself against the gate that separated him from the child and screamed as loud as it could at the child. "KILL! KILL! I DEMAND IT!" It continued to shout.

"Shut up you stupid demon! Now that I'm the one in charge of my thoughts, and actions, I have decided that you have to pay a rent to stay here!" Gaara yelled at the beast.

The demon looked amused now and asked, "And what might that be human?"

"I demand you loan me some of your chakra so I can defeat my opponent." Gaara stated simply.

The demon turned around and seemed to begin arguing with itself… "I don't wanna loan him anything! Wait, it might have blood shed! I also may be able to take control!"

Gaara snorted, "It's unlikely you'll take control of me… very unlikely…"

The Demon turned and glared at the child and suddenly broke into laughter. "Ha! You think you can work with a demon! Fine I'll give you chakra that I have! We'll see what happens!"

Suddenly under the cage instead of blood, red chakra suddenly appeared and swooped around Gaara, who allowed it to go around him until he found himself in the real world once again.

(Outskirts of Suna.)

_So he did it. _Koga figured out in surprise.

Arashi stirred inside of Koga's mind and said, _If motivated to win, a child will do anything to gain power._

_I guess so… _Koga muttered.

Red chakra suddenly went around Gaara, and his eyes turned yellow with a diamond shaped pupil in the center. His teeth grew into fangs, and his fingernails, much like Naruto's, extended into claws.

"Are you ready Naruto!" Gaara shouted.

"Hell yeah! Lets do this!" Naruto shouted as he charged at Gaara with inhuman speed. Gaara though was able to see Naruto clearly, since he was also powered by a demon. When Naruto was just about the punch Gaara in the face, a wall of sand came up and defended the child.

Gaara suddenly let out a roar, and the and in the surroundings shot towards Naruto like bullets. Naruto easily dodged most of them, and came up to Gaara swiftly, and slashed at him with his claws. Gaara brought up his arm to intercept the attack, and his sand armor took the blow instead of his flesh.

"Come on Gaara! Drop the sand so we can have a man to man fight!" Naruto shouted.

"You wish! Without my sand I'd be too easy!" Gaara admitted as he sent another wave of sand bullets at Naruto. Naruto ran out of the way of the sand bullets, and ran up behind Gaara, and managed to kick him in the back before his sand could come and assist him.

While Gaara went flying across the field, his sand armor began to regenerate on the spot it was hit, and Gaara didn't even gain a wound yet. Gaara then noticed that all the scratches that Naruto had gained during the fight had vanished.

Gaara decided to end the fight now. He got control of as much sand as possible and began to spin as fast as he could, and soon enough he had a huge tornado of sand. Naruto was smart enough to stay away from it, but from underneath Naruto, a hand made completely of sand grabbed his foot and tossed him into the twister.

"Damn you and your ability to control sand Gaara!" Naruto shouted from within the twister. Naruto dodged some clumps of sand that Gaara had purposely put in there to hit him and try to knock him out. Naruto grabbed onto the clumps that came after him, and began to jump on one after another until he got low enough to see Gaara spinning below him.

Naruto jumped down with his claws extended out and tried to hit Gaara, but at the last moment, Gaara stopped his spinning and looked up to intercept Naruto with a wall of sand, in the end, Naruto appeared behind Gaara, his wall of sand wasn't fast enough to intercept Naruto.

They both just stood there, until Gaara finally collapsed onto the ground. The sand above them simply flew off into the wind, and fell back down to the ground over time.

"Hey Dad… I think I won!" Naruto shouted. At that instant, Naruto collapsed as well, that was defiantly one of the toughest fights he had ever done.

_They both will become great ninja's one day… _Arashi muttered inside of Koga's mind.

_Agreed, Naruto didn't even use any Ninjutsu or Genjutsu in that fight, and Gaara only used Ninjutsu, and very little Taijutsu…_ _Just imagine what it will be like when they're ninja's… _Koga said.

_You might want to go take them back to the Hotel… _Arashi said.

_Oh, you're right! _Koga quickly gathered them up and grabbed his bag. He had each child slung over both of his shoulders, and he began to walk back to the village of Suna.

(While wandering through the crowds of Suna.)

"This feels really…awkward…" Koga muttered. People were staring at him as if he was their savior because he had an unconscious Gaara heaved over his shoulder. They even offered him discounts on all their goods. Koga simply ignored them all.

_It seems this village is not fond of Gaara… _Arashi muttered.

_No really Sherlock? Did you also notice that the sun is yellow? The sky is blue? _Koga answered sarcastically.

_You should show me more respect… _Arashi sighed.

_Okay, I'm sorry… _Koga muttered.

_Look behind you… it seems two ninja's are following you… _Arashi warned.

Koga nodded and said, _you noticed too? I'm glad it wasn't just me… _Koga sighed.

_Might want to confront them Koga, before you all make a scene here… _Arashi advised.

_Yeah, I'll head into this alley here and see what they want… _Koga murmured.

Koga continued to walk down the road until he saw an alley. Once he turned in there he walked a little further before he sat both the children down and the bag he was carrying. He then turned around to face that people that had come to see him.

"What do you want?" He demanded.

"I told you he knew we were following him! But you had to say, 'come on, he can't be that good! Lets just keep following him until we can confront him!'" The one in the black suit yelled at the other.

The female one turned to her male companion and yelled, "HEY! Kankuro! He is holding our little brother right now! That must be what the whole sand storm right outside of our village was all about! He must of killed our brother!"

"Isn't that a good thing Temari? We won't have to worry about him killing us anymore…" Kankuro muttered.

Temari looked shocked and yelled, "How can you say that about our little brother? He may be mean, evil, and rude, but we still have to look after him and make sure he stays out of trouble!"

"Even with our father sending in people to kill him?" Kankuro asked.

"Yes!" She shouted.

"Um… you two… if you want to I will explain all of this to you…" Koga began.

"Shut up! I'm speaking with my brother here!" Temari screamed at him.

"Wait… weren't you following me though?" Koga asked again.

"Oh…" Temari and Kankuro looked up at him, they both began to brawl on the floor about what was the right decision to do was, and Koga sort of just watched them with a 'what the hell' look.

"If you want, you two can come to where Naruto, your brother, and I are staying…" Koga offered.

"Oh, right!" Kankuro said as he straightened himself up. "We'll go with you."

"No we won't! You killed Gaara!" Temari yelled.

Koga sighed and said, "No… you don't understand, you see…"

"You killed him probably by the request of my father! For doing that I will kill you to avenge my younger brother!" Temari screamed.

_She has a lot of respect for her younger brother… _Koga thought.

_Yes… She probably doesn't show it much to him though, thinking he'll kill her… _Arashi sighed.

Temari suddenly grabbed at her fan, which she had kept on her back the whole, time and slash it open. She suddenly swung it and razor winds shot straight towards Koga.

"Come on! Just listen to me girl!" Koga shouted as he just shot some red chakra out of his hands and deflects the winds all together.

"How did he do that?" Kankuro asked. "Is it even possible to deflect winds?"

"Apparently it is…" Koga sighed. "Temari, just calm down before I have to knock you out." Koga said.

"But you kill our brother!" She shouted.

"He isn't dead! Just sleeping!" He yelled at her.

Temari looked at her younger brother for a second and laughed at Koga and said, "You're lying, everyone knows that because of the demon within my brother he can't sleep at night!"

A vein popped in Koga's head. _Ok… I'm just going to knock her out… _After he said that he disappeared, and then reappeared behind Temari and smacked a certain spot on her neck, knocking her out cold.

Koga looked over to Kankuro who now waved his hands in front of himself and said, "Ah! I don't want to fight! I was just following my sister around!"

Koga sighed again and said, "Ok… gather her up and I'll explain everything where I'm staying…" Koga said. Kankuro simply nodded and grabbed Temari, and followed the man in front of him…

**CHAPTER NINE – END**

I hope you enjoyed that! I hope to bring Ayumi back in the next chapter, and in the next chapter, Naruto and Koga will finally be leaving Suna, will Gaara go with? Find out next time in 'Father Kyuubi'!

**Q1 – Where is Kakashi?**

**A – I haven't really had any scenes where he is needed yet. He will probably show up in the Genin exams.**

**Q2 – Why is Naruto on a mission?**

**A – Like you said it is for the heat to die down, but he has a greater demon with him, so it is expected that he and Koga will be enough to protect Ayumi.**

**Q3 – Will the mega pervert ever make an appearance?**

**A – Yes, soon enough, soon enough…**

**Q4 – Why did you pick on Kiba?**

**A – Because he was the only child from the rookie nine that I could imagine doing all of that, I have nothing against him personally.**

**Q5 – Why did Sasuke forgive Sakura so easily?**

**A – Well, in this Sasuke isn't an avenger so he isn't so fixed on being alone, and his best friend is Naruto, which has an effect on how kind he is to others.**

**Q6 – Sakura and Ino should be killed for telling about Kyuubi and Naruto!**

**A – They didn't know that it was an S-rank secret.**

**Q7 –- Why did you make Hinata hate Naruto? I hate you!**

**A – Because I'm sick of people just accepting his 'curse' and being happy the entire story, only Sasuke and Itachi truly understood it.**

**Q8 – Will Naruto and Kyuubi become one?**

**A – At this stage of the story that I have planned so far, The answer is, no. That may change sooner or later.**

OK! I think I answered all of your questions! See you all in Chapter ten!


	10. Time to leave

Hello all! This is Shawn bringing you another wonderful chapter of my story!

DISCLAIMER – I don't own Naruto… I wish I did… So, I'm wondering if I should always put a small story in this section, or should I completely remove it because iu'm sure from the past nine chapter's you know I don't own Naruto... But... whatever!

Sorry this took so long to come out, I got a little bored with writing this story, so I decided to wait a while until coming back to it.

Enjoy!

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

_**Koga speaking in Kyuubi mode**_

(Koga's Hotel room.)

Kankuro took another sip of his tea. He sat on the bed, next to the sleeping forms of both Naruto and Gaara, his sister was on the other bed in the room, and Koga was sitting besides him. According to Kankuro's meters, this was a very strange day.

For one thing, he just learned from Koga that Gaara was cured from being a… murderer for lack of better terms. Secondly, his younger brother became friends with another demon carrier, but the difference was that apparently his demon he was in control of. Kankuro finally took another sip of his tea…

_Yeah… Today is really strange… _He told himself for the thousandth time.

"So do you understand Kankuro?" Koga finally asked after the long silence.

"Yeah…" He muttered. "I guess I should be thanking you actually…" Kankuro muttered.

Koga smiled slightly and said, "No need to, Gaara is a good kid, and I wouldn't want him to be insane any longer than he already has been."

"Yeah… Sadly though I think he's scarred this village for life… No one will want him around even with the demon sealed properly within him." Kankuro sighed.

Koga looked out the hotel room window. He noticed the children down in the park Naruto had been playing at only days before, how all the children were kind to him at first, but as soon as he became Gaara's friend, they all turned on him and disliked him.

_Human children can be so stupid… _Koga thought.

Another voice spoke in Koga's mind saying, _still referring to things as if you were still a demon… Even so, I have to agree with you for once…_

_I wonder if Naruto was treated like this when he was a child… _Koga muttered.

Arashi sighed and said, _It's human nature to blame something on a person, in Naruto's case most fingers pointed at Naruto because he had the demon that destroyed the entire village sealed within him… _

"Stupid village… They'll pay someday…" Koga said out loud.

"What was that?" Kankuro asked.

Koga looked slightly confused when Kankuro asked that, but then realized that he had spoken aloud. "Nothing Kankuro, just some thoughts."

Before Kankuro or Koga could get any further into their conversation, a loud knock could be heard from the door. "Yo Koga! I need your help with something here!" Ayumi shouted.

"It's that god forsaken girl again…" Koga cried out in grief as he went over to the door.

Once the door opened, Ayumi bashed it down with her leg, and rushed in. She had a huge box, and a huge grin on her face. Koga knew that face from the last three days and it always met one thing… _Naruto is in trouble… _

Not the kind of trouble where you do something bad, but it was more like the trouble when your grandma just bought you some very ugly new clothes. Speaking of clothes, Ayumi had changed her attire from the green dress she wore to now a blue dress, and her brown hair was curled up in bun. _Very creative… _Koga thought sarcastically.

"I hope Naruto can live through this…" Koga sighed as he helped Ayumi set the box down on the ground with a loud thud.

Fortunately, Naruto and Gaara were still sleeping. Unfortunately they had awakened Temari.

"Wha-? Kankuro! My fan! Where is he? Did I win?" She said in a rapid succession as she stood up.

"Fan's over there, Koga's right here, and no you lost." Kankuro answered her as he began to back away from her. _She's going to explode any second now… _

She looked at her brother straight in the eye and asked, "Did you team up with him? How dare you!" She shouted and ran for her fan, which was leaning on the wall. "I'm going to kill you Kankuro!"

"Te- Temari! No you don't understand!" Kankuro shouted as he ran across the room.

Temari had a look of rage in her eyes as she screamed, "Don't understand what? You teamed up with our enemy! The one who killed Gaara!"

Kankuro had a vein pop in his head as he was cornered. He looked frightened as he said, "Gaara is alive Temari!"

"No he isn't Kankuro… did you see his body? He can't do that or else the demon will control! The only logical answer is that he is dead!" She cried.

"Or…" Their attention turned to Koga, "I could have fixed the seal so he can control the demon within him and he could get some proper sleep."

"Is that true?" She asked in disbelief.

Koga sighed, _I finally have her attention! _He smiled as he said, "Yep, did it three days ago, your brother has been acting very well for the past couple of days, and I was about to ask him something important soon." Koga explained.

"Thank you!" Temari shouted as she warped her arms around a stunned Koga, and she earned a sour look from Ayumi.

Ayumi finally approached the two and said, "Hey! Did you forget I was here?" The look the people in the room told her that they had indeed forgotten about her. "Koga let go of that poor girl!"

"Poor?" Temari repeated, "I'm not poor you bastard!" She shouted.

Koga took this time to slide out of Temari's grasp and ran over to hide behind the bed with Kankuro. "Is she always arguing?"

Kankuro looked over to his companion and let out a bitter laugh, "Arguing is only a quarter of the annoying services she offers." He answered.

Suddenly Kankuro handed Koga a helmet. "What is this for?" Koga asked clearly confused.

"When Temari gets too angry, she'll use her fan, when she does, she send razor winds everywhere. When that happens to hit your head it hurts like hell when you're washing your hair in the shower." He explained.

"…. I see." Was all Koga managed to say as he accepted the helmet.

Before Temari could begin the fight a slight shuffling sound could be heard on one of the beds. "Temari… Do you always have to talk so loud?"

"Who said that!" Temari shouted as she turned over towards the bed. When she noticed who it was she was stunned, and a smile crept on her face. "Gaara!"

"Yeah, who else did you think it was?" Gaara muttered as he rubbed his head.

Suddenly Temari had wrapped her arms around her younger little brother saying, "I was worried so much about you Gaara! When I saw that sand storm outside the city and then Koga coming in with you in his arms, I could have sworn you were dead!"

"Well…. I'm alive and right here…" Gaara managed to say.

Temari rolled her eyes as she walked over to him and gave him a bone-crushing hug. "I'm so glad you're all fixed so you won't be on anymore murderous rampages!"

"Thanks?" Gaara asked more than meant it.

"Welcome!" She shouted as she began to make Gaara run out of breath.

The other occupants in the room lessen their aura's of distress, and walked over to Temari and her younger brother.

(Konoha, Hokage Tower.)

"This is very troubling…" Sarutobi muttered as he looked around the room.

He was at a round table, where he and several other people sat, of those few, sat Itachi and the Hyuuga leader, Hiashi.

"Indeed it is, the children in my clan have began to tell each other of this so called rumor…" Hiashi sighed and continued saying, "This is changing many of their views of the child."

"All of them?" The Hokage asked.

Hiashi grimly looked at the Hokage and said, "Yes, even my daughter Hinata won't look at him the same way."

Itachi noticeably sighed and muttered, "This is bad… Naruto has stayed sane so far because of his father and friends. If his friends are reduced to simply Sasuke, I think he might adopt my brother's darker personality."

" This isn't good… I wish Koga hadn't said all of this in the presence of some of the children." Sarutobi muttered again.

Itachi seemed deep in thought until he finally muttered. "It was my fault Hokage-same."

"Please explain yourself." Sarutobi stated.

"When I heard Koga speaking in the forest that day, I figured that he was just teaching his son something, so I allowed the children to listen along with me, and before I had a chance to do anything, Koga had told Naruto's secret to the children in my care." Itachi explained.

Hiashi sighed and said, "I can make a rule in my clan to not mention this anymore within the clan, but that will make it obvious that the rumors are true…"

"They aren't true!" Itachi shouted. "They state he is a demon, which he is far from!"

"Itachi!" Sarutobi muttered, "Please don't shouted within here, even if you strongly disagree with him."

Hiashi looked to the Hokage and back at Itachi and muttered, "No… I was wrong… Naruto is human… He just has a ability no one in the village could possibly have."

"Indeed Hiashi…" Sarutobi muttered. Finally after a little bit Sarutobi asked, "Did Koga mention anything else?"

"Yes Hokage-sama." Itachi muttered right away.

Sarutobi bit his tongue, _there is more to what has already been said? _He wondered to himself.

Itachi glanced at Hiashi and said, "If this affects your look upon Koga and Naruto, I will never view you as the same again, Hiashi-_sama._"

Hiashi noted the sarcastic sound of the Sama at the end of his name, and knew this must be something of much importance. "I swear I will not change my views of Koga. He is an honorable man that I… I myself would follow."

"Is that so?" Itachi muttered half to himself.

"Itachi… It may not be wise to spread this information… I have a bad feeling of what it is." Sarutobi warned.

Itachi simply held up his hand and stated, "If he thinks he trust Koga this much than I will tell him."

"This sure seems… urgent…" Hiashi muttered as he looked at both the Hokage and Itachi's face.

"It is…" Itachi mumbled. He finally seem to figure out what to say and began to speak saying, "Hiashi… You know how Kyuubi was sealed inside of Naruto, right?"

Hiashi looked at both men in the room before saying, "Yes, I know of that…"

"Apparently though, the fourth put a… special seal on him." Itachi muttered.

"What does this seal do?" Hiashi asked slightly uneasily.

Itachi sighed as he looked down for a second, and quickly back up and stated, "It allowed the demon to act as a guide for the child, or in this case, a father."

It took Hiashi only seconds to put the pieces together, and what he figured out frightened him. After a little bit of thought, he quickly stood up and left the room, leaving behind no comments.

"You shouldn't of told him that Itachi." Sarutobi murmured.

"He was Koga's friend, he will soon see that Kyuubi and Koga are practically two different things."

The Hokage sighed and asked, "Are you sure of this?"

Itachi looked a little surprised and asked, "Do you doubt the wisest clan in the village?"

"No… I just hope he can make the correct decisions, and I'm sure he is intelligent enough to know that none of what we said in here can be said to anyone else."

Itachi chuckled slightly as he said, "You wouldn't really think he would spread any rumors as well? Someone ranked as high as he is?"

"Itachi, rumors can sometimes be a very powerful weapon…" Sarutobi muttered as he leaned back and closed his eyes for a few seconds.

After a little bit, Sarutobi got back up and stated, "Now that that is all aside, we have some bigger problems. The Adults in the village that know of the cursed seal on Naruto are beginning to abuse the law. They praise their children for believing Naruto is a demon…"

"I could personally go and tell them to stop." Itachi stated as he cracked his knuckles.

"Itachi… I… I don't think it would be very wise for you to do that. It could possibly ruin your reputation in this village… What little you have amongst the villagers that is."

Itachi noticeably sighed, "I wish they would see that Sasuke and I are not crazed like the rest of our damn clan."

"Itachi, it will take a while to gain this villages trust again… you have already my trust within you, so that is a large step in the right direction."

"Yes Hokage-sama, but you knew that I was against my family when they attacked… Even the Hyuuga clan knew, but they still treat me and my younger brother like garbage."

The Hokage shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Is that so?"

"Yeah… even after I assisted them by killing my own clan members… and my father."

"I will have to see to that someday… As for the topic we were on before." Sarutobi said as he straightened up, "I suggest we just observe the villagers right now. If they decided something to much against Naruto, then we will go warn them."

"I agree Hokage-sama." Itachi agreed.

The Hokage nodded and muttered, "You're dismissed."

(Konoha, Ninja academy.)

_I hate this… _Sasuke cried to himself in his mind.

In the classroom right now, Sakura was sitting next to him, chatting about something, and most of the girl's were again in the back sending Sakura hateful glares. Ino though, stood out as she had a look of envy on her face. On to the other side of the room, Hinata seem to still be in very deep thought about Naruto, and finally most of the boy's in the room have cooled down and talked about more casual things.

Of these boy's, two were fulfilling the role of being completely lazy.

"Shikamaru?" Choji asked as he popped another potato chip in his mouth.

"What is it?" He asked lazily as he got up from the desk he was leaning on.

Choji looked around nervously before he asked, "I was just wondering if you'd like to train with me after classes today." He added hastily.

_He's hiding something… _Shikamaru thought, but he instantly pushed it aside, _whatever, it's too troublesome to find out what it is… _"Sure Choji, I'll be there."

"Thanks Shikamaru!" Choji shouted in joy.

Sasuke had been listening to this entire conversation, and felt a little envious. _I wish Naruto were here so we could train as well… _

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked. After a short pause she shouted louder, "Sasuke-kun!"

"Eh? What is it?" He asked as he got out of his daze of thoughts.

Sakura looked at him with some disbelief and asked, "You were ignoring me the entire time?"

"Well… I was sort of… um…" Sasuke muttered.

"Some friend you are." Sakura huffed as she looked towards the front of the class room.

Sasuke sighed and mumbled, "Sorry."

Sakura's face instantly brightened up as she said, "It's no problem Sasuke-kun!"

_What did I get myself into? _Sasuke began to cry to himself in the inside. Finally Iruka appeared and began to teach class once again.

_I hope Naruto gets back soon… _Sasuke silently prayed.

(Suna, Hotel room.)

In the Hotel room, sat six individuals. Kankuro and Gaara were both sitting on one of the two beds, and Temari was sitting on the other. On the floor, sat both Ayumi and Koga, who prepared to serve the tea to everyone.

"Everyone, we're leaving tonight to head back to Konoha." Ayumi announced.

Gaara and Naruto both had a look of disappointment on their face. They didn't want to leave their newest best friend alone.

Gaara finally spoke up saying, "I wish I could go…"

"Yeah, me too." Naruto added in.

"Ayumi, can you please pass the tea?" Koga asked kindly.

"Why'd you asked her to pass it to you?" Temari asked, a hint of aggression in her voice.

Koga quickly noted the aggressive tone and stammered, "W- well you see! She is closer to it and all!"

"Yeah! Butt-out Temari!" Ayumi muttered as she handed to the teapot to Koga.

While the two girls were glaring daggers at each other, Koga, Kankuro, Gaara, and Naruto all began to speak.

"Gaara. I'll be blunt." Koga stated, "Naruto and I want you to come with us back to Konoha."

Gaara's eyes lit up so much that Kankuro was about to faint at the sight, a extremely happy Gaara was an incredibly rare sight… To Kankuro at least.

"I'd love to!" Gaara shouted.

Koga smiled as he watched his child cheer and hug Gaara. _You know Koga; they're basically like brother's, _Arashi stated.

_Yeah, I noticed that… _He answered.

Before any more celebration could go on, Ayumi came with some pretty bad news… "Guys…" She began, "He is the son of the Kazekage, there is no way he is going to let his 'secret weapon' get out of this village. If his son is found in Konoha, it could… no… would start a war between these two nations."

"But…" Naruto started, but was quickly cut off by Koga who put his hand on the child's shoulder.

Gaara looked heartbroken, which made Kankuro and Temari both feel sorry for the child.

"Wait…" Kankuro stated. _I don't know why I am helping you Gaara, but seeing you so helpless like that… Gah! _He shook his head a little and said, "You know how people are always trying to kill Gaara?" He waited for everyone to nod before he stated, "What if we made it look as though we kill him?"

"Kankuro that is the most…" Temari paused in the middle of her rant when she absorbed most of what had been said. "You're a genius!"

"Indeed… There is only one flaw." Ayumi muttered.

"Yes." Koga also agreed, "They would need a body as proof of the deed."

This time it was Naruto who interrupted by saying, "We could make it look like we crushed him into the ground, and there is no way to get his body!"

"That may work…" Koga muttered.

Everyone in the room became a little unease by the smirk that now showed on Koga's face…

(Several hours later, Suna.)

Gaara wandered down the alley alone, his emotionless face scaring anyone who came near him. Finally a figure with a fan stood within his path.

"Who're you?" Gaara asked in a cold voice.

Temari looked a little shocked at her brother's question.

"Gaara! I'm your sister! Stop killing the innocent people here!" She cried out some more, "I don't wish to kill you!"

Gaara snorted and asked, "You think you can defeat me… sister?"

Temari backed up a little, but soon charged at Gaara. She waved her fan at the child, who just had it deflected with his sand, and allowing some of it to attach to his latest victim. It slowly moved up her arm and around her body, and after only a minute, her whole body was covered with sand.

"Gaara! Please don't kill your sister!" She begged.

Gaara let out a small muffled laugh and stated emotionlessly, "I have no family, my purpose in life is to kill."

Before Gaara could kill his sister with his desert coffin attack, she suddenly burst, showing a puppet. _What is going on? _Gaara asked himself as the display went on in front of him. The puppet broke out of the sand and slowly walked up to him.

"You're just a puppet! You cannot defeat me!" Gaara shouted as he sent his sand in to attack the puppet.

_Hm, fell for it just as planned. _Kankuro thought as he got his other puppet to attack Gaara from behind.

"What the!" Gaara screamed out as the puppet suddenly pulled him in with multiple strings. After a short bit, blades from the puppet that acted as Temari shot towards Gaara, effectively killing him off.

"Good job Temari." Kankuro muttered he sighed and leaned against the wall.

"You as well Kankuro." Temari muttered as she jumped from the top of the building, and sat on the right side of Kankuro.

Kankuro looked around to make sure that no one was around before he asked, "Do you think they made it out alright?"

"Lets hope so…" Temari muttered as she leaned back against the wall.

(Outskirts of Suna.)

Naruto, Koga, and Ayumi all ran as fast as they could out of the desert so they could be in the trees and travel faster across the land… The other reason for their quickness was to get Gaara out of the box he was currently held up in as soon as possible.

After a short while, and deep within the borders of the Fire country Naruto sighed and said, "We made it without his father figuring out that we actually took his real son while Temari and Kankuro were dealing with his sand clone."

"It was a good plan." Koga admitted. "Though I'm sure I could have come up with something better."

Ayumi though, opened the box that Koga was carrying to quickly let Gaara out. "Hey Koga!" She shouted back to him, "Go get some water from the stream nearby!"

"Why do I have to?" He whined.

"Because I said so!" She threatened him with swinging her fist around. Koga sighed and did what she told him to do.

Naruto rushed over to Gaara and asked, "Are you alright?"

Gaara slowly looked up to Naruto and let a smile loose. "Yeah, it was a little rough, but I think I made it."

Ayumi headed back into the forest to quickly gain some wood for a fire, right when Koga arrived.

"Naruto… Gaara." He stated as he looked at both of the boys "Take a small rest, I am guessing we're going to be stopping here for the night… So please be on your best behavior."

"Yes Koga." Gaara said.

"Yes Dad!" Naruto shouted.

Before anyone could do any other moves, a voice from behind the two children spoke saying, "I believe you have taken something that I still have interest in."

Gaara broke into cold sweat, while Koga and Naruto both turned to the voice. Both of them grew shocked when they found the Kazekage standing right there with some of his bodyguards.

"Give it back to me, or I may choose the option to go to war with your village." The Kazekage warned.

Naruto noted the 'it' that the Kage used to refer to Gaara with, and that made him shouted, "He has a name! It's Gaara you bastard!"

"Naruto, don't speak like that to a Kage, it is a huge offense, and you may get killed because of it." Koga quickly muttered into Naruto's ear.

"Heh, think nothing of it." The Kage said, "He's just a child who knows nothing of… politeness."

Naruto simply glared at the guy, while Gaara stood with a shocked expression on his face. Koga had a disgusted look on his face, but wasn't handing over Gaara anytime soon.

"I was hoping it wouldn't come to this…" The Kazekage sighed.

Suddenly from behind the Kage and his three bodyguards, another man appeared, holding Ayumi hostage, with a blade up to her neck.

"This goes against your code!" Koga shouted.

"Ha, there is no code of honor for a Kage, we're simply the strongest ninja in the village. We're the ones that lead our village into war and out. Basically we're just… dictators."

"I- I don't want to go back with you!" Gaara finally shouted after a little bit.

The Kazekage sighed and wave his hand a little over his head, and the blade got closer to Ayumi's neck. "Come now, _son…_" He spat out the last bit, and it was evident to the others as well.

Before he could say anything else, Ayumi elbowed the person holding her hard, probably using chakra to improve her strength. Once the person that was holding her was down, she quickly ran over to Koga's side.

"We have to turn in Gaara. There is no way any of us are stronger than a Kage… Even if we did beat him, more people in Konoha would die because of the war that would follow." Ayumi explained.

Gaara looked as though he was having an internal war with himself; luckily Koga and Naruto both knew that the demon within him couldn't influence his choices anymore.

"Fine…" Gaara muttered. He turned to Koga, Ayumi, and Naruto and said, "I'm going to miss you guys…"

Naruto looked as though he was going to have tears welling up in his eyes in any moment and he stammered out, "I'm going to miss you too Gaara."

"Indeed Gaara… You were a fine kid…" Koga muttered.

"Don't worry Gaara, you can visit us in Konoha sometimes!" Ayumi said, trying to brighten up the moment.

"Yeah… I guess so…" He said as he walked over to his father.

The Kazekage had a pleased look in his eyes as he said, "I cannot wait to see all of you in Konoha as well…"

Before anyone could ask what he met by that, he was gone with Gaara and his bodyguards. The three remaining people all sighed and at down. Naruto had tears freely falling down his face, while Koga was lost in thoughts. Ayumi was the only one doing something productive by creating a fire.

"I wish we could have brought him with us…" Naruto muttered.

Koga nodded and added, "I was thinking of adopting him as well…"

Ayumi decided to just stay silent as she finished the fire and just sat to look at the flames.

(Suna, Gaara's home.)

Temari and Kankuro were both sitting on a couch that was near the front door. In front of the couch was some stairs that lead up to all of their rooms, and to their left was the kitchen and some other rooms. Finally after a while, Temari and Kankuro saw through a window a dejected Gaara walking back…

" Too bad it didn't work…" Temari muttered as she and Kankuro both saw Gaara enter the place with a sadden expression on his face.

"Yeah…" Kankuro muttered.

Gaara walked pass both of them, with a expressionless look on his face, but before he could go pass both of his siblings, Temari got a grip on him and said, "I'm sorry… Gaara."

She quickly grabbed him into a hug, knowing he wouldn't kill her or anyone anymore because he wasn't insane. Gaara clearly tried to break the embrace, but eventually just accepted it while saying, "I wish I could have been Naruto's brother…"

After saying that Gaara simply began to cry on his sister, while Kankuro watched the scene from his position. _I'm sorry Gaara, _He muttered in his mind.

**CHAPTER TEN – END**

Sorry that took so long to get out! I was just too lazy to write this chapter, mostly because it was a part of the story that I just wanted to get pass so I could begin the time jump to when everyone is twelve.

Oh, did I mention that the next chapter is none other than the Genin exams?

No matter, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!

Now for some Q&As!

**Q1 – Why is Shukaku's chakra red? Shouldn't it be yellow?**

**A1 – Yes, it probably should be yellow, but to make this easier in this, I have decided that all demons have red chakra, I may go back and change it though.**

**Q2 – Will Gaara go with Naruto and co?**

**A2 – Not sure why I decided to put this here, but you all probably know the answer, if not, then it's – NO.**

**Q3 – Why isn't Gaara going with them?**

**A3 – For the most part I plan to keep the Genin teams the same, I may change a few things and tweak it here and there, but I loved the sand trio, they were so awesome!**

That's all for now! I'll see you in chapter eleven!


	11. The Outcast Team

Chapter eleven is here finally!

DISCLAIMER – I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

Sorry I'm taking so long between updates now, I am just getting lazy right now, and I will finish this story hopefully. I have the plot in my head, so all I need to do is write it down. The last ten chapters could be called a prologue, because this is where my story will begin to follow the plot of Naruto actually with all the changes made to it. Hopefully I do a good job.

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

**Kyuubi speaking in fox mode.**

I hope you enjoy it!

(Ninja academy.)

Naruto sat in his desk happily for today was the Genin exam. The day when he and his friends would all graduate the academy and go on ninja missions and the like. Sasuke, sitting to the right of Naruto, had an equally large grin of eagerness like Naruto had. Sakura, on Naruto's left side, was glad that the days of the academy were over as well.

Two years back, when Naruto had come home from Suna, he was surprised at how many of the children seem to call him a demon. This obviously didn't include Sasuke, and Sakura. Hinata didn't really ever speak to him anymore, which took him quite some time to get use to, she was one his best friends after all.

When Sasuke had told him that Sakura had told his secret off, he wanted to hurt her… badly, but she almost wept when she told Naruto how sorry she was that his anger recoiled…slightly, and he accepted her as a friend after a few weeks when she seem to prove it to them.

The most surprising change in his life however, was when Koga came home one day with a huge grin on his face. Naruto had almost never seen this look, and wondered what the hell was going on. When Koga told him hat he was going out with Ayumi, he wanted to flip out and ask his father why he was going out with such a crazy woman, but he simply accepted it.

So now, here he was, sitting in class waiting to be called in by Iruka and Mizuki, and be tested to see if he could qualify to be a Genin.

"I hope we all pass…" Naruto muttered under his breath.

Sakura nodded thoughtfully and said, "I do too… Do you think we'll all be put into the same team?"

"We better be." Sasuke spoke up, "I wouldn't want to be with anyone else."

Naruto went back to over the course of the two years again. Koga had begun to train him, Sasuke, and Sakura. It was tough at first, but gradually became easier as time passed. Koga put them all in a different jutsu group, basically saying what kind of things they are good at. Sakura was placed in Genjutsu, Sasuke in Ninjutsu, and Naruto in Taijutsu.

They all focused heavily into their preferred type, and eventually came to rely on each other. Sakura would be able to sense any Genjutsu being placed on them, unless if it was a high class one. Sasuke could defeat any opponents with the Jutsu's his brother Itachi taught him. Finally Naruto could beat even the toughest of people into oblivion.

Though even if they did focus in their areas of choice, Koga still made them learn each of the types to them all. He began with tree walking, knowing that at their young age, they couldn't possibly do it. He was surprised to see Sakura up to the top within the first hour. Sasuke and Naruto both made it to the top within the week though.

From this test, Koga could determine how much chakra each of them had. He knew that Naruto had the most, and Sasuke and Sakura knew that as well. Sasuke had the second most, while Sakura had the least, but best control.

After two years of training, they knew that they could easily pass this Genin exam…

"Uchiha Sasuke." Iruka finally called out.

"Good luck Sasuke." Naruto whispered.

"Yeah, Good luck Sasuke-kun." Sakura whispered as well.

Sasuke nodded and whispered back to them, "If you guys don't pass, I'll personally beat the teachers into making you… even if it means they'll be beat myself."

That made Sakura and Naruto smile as Sasuke walked over.

Naruto's thoughts wandered back to his memories. He had become incredibly close friends with both Sasuke and Sakura. He was Surprised at how kind this Sakura was compared to the one that he knew when he left, but he wasn't complaining. He wasn't surprised however, when he and Sasuke became even closer, almost relying on each other when in a fight. This didn't mean that they both didn't rely on Sakura though; her skills were very useful as well.

Sakura had never really stopped with the 'kun' at the end of Sasuke's name; it had become a habit for her. She did treat Sasuke as a friend, but sometimes she would be… over protective of him… For instance, when they all were hanging out at Naruto's favorite Ramen place, Some older children decided to pick on Sasuke, who simply ignored them, but Sakura punched him across the face making him fly across the street.

After that incident, people generally stayed away from Sasuke when she was with him. At school their little group was considered by most to be outcast. Everyone considered Naruto a demon, the hate for the Uchiha eventually leaked into the academy, and kids avoided him as well. It was different with Sakura though, when the Sasuke fan club saw her with them, they began to ignore her again, and all her 'friends' didn't want to hang out with her.

Naruto glanced back up from his thoughts when he saw Sasuke come back with a leaf symbol appearing on a metal plate on his forehead.

"Good job Sasuke." Naruto whispered to him.

He smiled and muttered, "It's incredibly easy… I'd be surprised if you two didn't pass."

"Haruno Sakura." Iruka called out to the crowd of students still waiting.

"Good luck Sakura." Naruto and Sasuke said at the exact same time.

She smiled and whispered, "I'll do my best."

The wait for her to pass wasn't a long one. After a couple of minutes she came out with the headband wrapped in her hair where a red ribbon use to be. Naruto and Sasuke both congratulated her, and they sat together, waiting for Naruto to be called.

Uzumaki Nartuto." Iruka finally called.

"Wish me luck!" He whispered quickly as he rushed towards Iruka.

"A little eager don't you think?" Sasuke whispered over to Sakura.

"Yeah…" She muttered.

Once Naruto entered the room, Sasuke and Sakura waited a few minutes until a huge boom came from the direction Naruto went. They turned their heads to see him busting through the door of the room he was in and cheering about passing.

"I made it!" He shouted.

Sakura and Sasuke simply had a sweat drop dropping down from their heads.

(Several hours' later, streets of Konoha.)

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura had all passed. It wasn't difficult at all, and they only had to wait until tomorrow until the teams were announced and their jounin instructors would take them on missions.

"What do you think the teams will be?" Naruto asked again.

"Like I have said before, I hope we're all together." Sakura said.

Sasuke frowned as he saw some people walking towards them. "Heads up guys."

Two Chunin ranked people were walking over to them. They both were wearing black shirts, and dark blue pants. Their glare was most unwanted around Naruto and his friends.

"If it isn't the outcast of the village!" One of the two said.

The other smiled and said, "They better watch out, or they'll get killing during a mission…" He seem to think for a little bit before saying, "Actually that wouldn't be such a bad thing."

Naruto got angry at these two, and shouted, "We're not the ones that'll be killed during any missions!" His fangs were showing the entire time, imitating the two.

"Shut it demon spawn." The man said with a look of distaste on his face.

"Yeah, also you." The other man of the two pointed at Sasuke, "Uchiha bastard, I hope you'll die along with this kid."

Sakura couldn't handle it anymore, she barely held herself together when they began to degrade them and Naruto, but the string finally snapped when they said that to Sasuke. Her fist flew right into the man's face, making him go flying across the street, those watching saw the look of anger on the young Genin's face and either quickly walked away or backed far up so they could watch.

"Hey kid!" The man that wasn't hit shouted, "You better stop that or I will hurt you!"

As the man said that he grabbed out several Kunai, and prepared to attack the three children. Luckily some ANBU arrived on the spot to break up the fight before it officially begun.

"You outcast watch out, I wouldn't want you to die before we can have our next 'chat'!"

"We'll be waiting to kick your ass!" Naruto called back.

After that everything went back to normal, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura all went home for the day, and awaited to be sorted into teams…

(Ninja Academy.)

Naruto sat nervously in his seat. Today would determine what team he would be placed in. He glanced around the room, noting the expression everyone was giving him, they didn't want to be grouped up with him, he turned his head back to his friends. The same thought occurred then that was said enough times yesterday…

_I hope I'm placed with my friends… _He hopefully thought.

Finally after a long wait, Iruka finally showed up in the front of the class. "I'm going to be announcing teams now. Remember that we reviewed all of you talents and such, and you're going to be in a team that best benefits you."

The children surprisingly didn't object or say anything for that matter. "Anyways…" Iruka said once the silence was becoming a little uncomfortable. "I will begin to announce the teams! Remember to wait here for your jounin, and maybe get to know your teammates as well."

Iruka began to announce the teams. When he reached team seven he said, "Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto perked his head off the desk, along with his two best friends. "Haruno Sakura," Naruto and Sakura quickly sent each other happy glances, and suddenly sent Sasuke nervous glances.

"And… Uchiha Sasuke." Iruka finished off. Naruto would have jumped out of his seat and danced around if it weren't for all the people in his room. Sasuke and Sakura both had relieved expressions on their face, and they began to calm down.

"For team eight it is…" Iruka began to finish off the teams, ending with ten. Once Iruka was finished, he allowed the groups to meet up and talk amongst themselves, and prepare to meet their jounin-sensei. One after another came until finally it was just team seven left.

Naruto had finally had enough and exclaimed, "How long have we been waiting!"

Sasuke had an annoyed look on his face as he muttered, "I don't know…"

"Well… I'm sure he's just doing… something… important." Sakura said, trying to lift spirits.

"Ok…" Naruto said as he got up from the spot he was sitting at. He quickly grabbed an eraser and placed it right above the door. "This is what he gets for being late!"

"Naruto…" Sakura said slowly. "That isn't _NEAR _enough to punish him."

Sasuke had a grin on his face as her walked over to his friends and asked, "Since Naruto did this 'prank', if you can even call it that, in such a poor manner, would you care to assist him in making it better?"

Sakura gave a warm smile before she nodded and began to set up a real trap for her late sensei. "Ok, he's a jounin, so it's fairly obvious that he won't fall for the eraser trick, we need to put in some high level traps…" She began whispering things into her friends ears, and Naruto visibly slapped his head for not thinking of some of these things earlier.

(Out in the Hall…)

A Jounin was walking down the hall wearing a green vest to show off his jounin status. He had silver hair, and only one eye visible. The other was hidden behind his village's headband.

_I hope my students don't worry that I'm late… _He stopped and thought for a moment. _It doesn't matter, it's not like I really care. _

He turned around the corner and spotted the classroom he was going to meet in. _Here we are… _He thought with a sigh. He opened the door and saw a ton of tomatoes being shot at him from some sort of built catapult in the middle of the floor. _What the hell! _

He quickly dodged the tomatoes that splattered across the wall behind him, and he glared at his three students. Before he could open his mouth to speak, he took another step forward into the room and an eraser fell on his head.

He looked at his three kids and said, "Well… My first impression is, I hate you."

The shocked look on their faces and the apologetic look on the pink haired girl's face were enough to tell him that they meant… not much harm…

Finally he shrugged and said, "Meet me up on the roof for introductions." He suddenly teleported away, and the three children quickly ran up after him.

(Roof of the ninja Academy.)

On the roof, the Jounin was sitting the rail, while he figured his students were going to sit in a line in front of him.

The Jounin had more than enough time to think while his students were coming up. _Ok, first off the kid with the orange jumpsuit has to get something darker, or he'll get shot down first in our later missions. The one with pink hair really needs to think less of her looks, heh, I doubt she could even do a proper Genjutsu._

Oh, the Irony…

Anyways, Sasuke looked like he was full of himself when I walked around him in public… but in the room he seemed to be much more… friendly… I'm guessing they stayed his friends even through the Uchiha betrayal a few years ago. The Jounin mused himself some more. Heh, I doubt I wouldn't have recognized the kid as an Uchiha if he didn't look almost exactly like his brother… and the fact that he wears his family crest…

He was brought out his thoughts when a door banged open near him. Looks like they're here. He thought to himself.

The three children seated themselves directly in front of their new sensei. Awaiting orders. Finally the Jounin spoke up saying, "Ok, we'll start by saying our likes and dislikes, hobbies and dreams… Who wants to begin?"

The pink haired girl raised her hand and said, "Uh, shouldn't you go first? I mean, we should get to know our own sensei."

"Ok." He agreed. "I am Hatake Kakashi. I don't intend to tell you my likes and dislikes… I do have some hobbies… My dream is… well… none of your concern."

The three children stared at him silently before Sakura just muttered, "All you really told us was your name…"

"Exactly." Kakashi said. "Now, would you like to go first?" He asked her kindly.

"Sure." She said as she sat up. "My name is Haruno Sakura, I like to help my friends out of their problems. I dislike people who are mean to us because they consider us 'outcast.'" Kakashi raised a brow at that. "My hobbies are training with Genjutsu, and being with my friends. My dream for the future is…" She left that part hanging.

Once Kakashi was sure the silence was meaning she was done he turned to the blond haired kid and said. "Your turn short guy."

The kid glared at him, which his two friends quickly backed up. After a little bit he started by saying, "I am Uzumaki Naruto, I like Ramen and my friends. I dislike people who hurt my friends and the three minutes it takes Ramen to cook. My hobbies are training with my friends with my dad, and my dream for the future is to become Hokage so everyone in the village will acknowledge me."

Uzumaki Naruto? The one with Kyuubi sealed inside of him? Interesting… He wondered to himself. He turned to the raven-haired boy and said; "now lastly it's your turn."

Sasuke stood up like his two friends and began to speak saying, "My name is Uchiha Sasuke. My likes are my friends and training. I dislike people that treat my friends and me wrong because of things we couldn't do to stop. My hobbies would be having my older brother teach me new jutsu's and sometimes…" He smirked at Naruto and said, "I like to prank my fellow classmates."

Naruto shot up and said, "I forgot to mention that!"

"Yeah. I was surprised when you didn't say that Naruto." Sakura said to him.

Kakashi interfered with them before they could engage into a deep conversation and said, "Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura. Tomorrow we will be doing our final test to see if you really qualify as Genin's."

"WHAT!" Naruto and Sakura both shouted at once.

"You heard me, tomorrow we're doing the final test. I'll tell you the details tomorrow." He turned to disappear away before he said, "Oh, and don't eat any breakfast, it may interfere with your chances of winning."

After that the man disappeared from the place Naruto turned over to his friends and asked, "Want to get some Ramen before tomorrow?" He asked with a shrug.

"Well, if we can't eat tomorrow morning, it would be the wisest choice." Sakura said. She then turned to Naruto and said, "It's fine by me, but it won't be all that fun if Sasuke-kun doesn't come…"

She turned around and looked at Sasuke with puppy dog eyes. Sasuke tried to ignore it by giving her a cold stare, but she held onto her face long enough for Sasuke to sigh in defeat and head with them.

"I should be training…" He stopped in thought for a moment before he said, "You two as well."

"Don't worry Sasuke!" Naruto said, "We'll pass whatever challenge it is, no matter how difficult it is!"

Sakura nodded in agreement saying, "Yeah! We're going to kick ass!"

Sasuke grinned at his team's energy, and began to walk with them.

From afar, a man was listening to their conversation. This man was none other than their teacher, Kakashi. He had heard them all chatting happily, and knew instantly that they had been friends for years. I wonder if this'll be the first team that I'll pass…

As he looked at their retreated forms, he sighed and said, "A man can hope…"

**CHAPTER ELEVEN – END**

Finished! This is probably one of my shorter chapters, but I had a ton of information I had to stick into one chapter, and I had to do it in a part where not much happens anyways, so I figured this was a good place to do it, I hope you enjoy the path this story is branching off to.

Many of you probably are going to disagree with me on making Sakura become their close friend, but I haven't a doubt that Naruto would forgive her. Anyways, now he sees her as one of his closes friends, and everyone else as someone who he could care less about. If they can't handle his truth, than they're better off not being his friend.

See you in Chapter twelve!


	12. When? Where? Test!

Hello all, Chapter twelve is here!

Before I give out the disclaimer and begin the story, I will answer the question that everyone seems to be asking in the beginning!

**Q1 – Will Hinata EVER like or go near Naruto again?**

**A1 – Who says she doesn't like him anymore? Would you want to be near someone who has been said to have a huge ass evil demon sealed inside of him, and fear it corrupting him and having him kill you? Keep in mind, that only five people other than Naruto and Koga really know the whole truth of Kyuubi.**

**Q2 – Why doesn't Koga lead the Genin squad?**

**A2 – Mostly to follow the main storyline of Naruto to some extent, and Koga is already an ANBU, why be demoted so he can lead a team of children?**

Also, I hope you don't mind me making Sakura and Naruto becoming friends too quickly, I was thinking of making another chapter just focusing on that, but I really didn't feel like waiting another chapter until the Genin exams. Sorry!

With Hinata still fresh on my mind, I have to say quickly that she will not be showing up for a little while. Do not fear though, she'll appear sometimes.

DISCLAIMER – I was walking in town and a pizza box ate my head while telling me I don't own Naruto. I fear he is correct…

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

**Kyuubi in fox mode speaking**

ENJOY!

(Naruto and Koga's apartment.)

Naruto had an awesome dream. Something where he and his two best friends were finally on a mission with their new sensei. They met at their meeting place at… _Wait a minute… _Naruto interrupted his own dream. _Where the hell are we supposed to meet!_

Naruto shot quickly out of bed, resulting in him falling right down on the floor. "God damn…" He muttered silently as he got up. He checked his alarm clock and noticed it was only six in the morning. "Damn, I wish sensei told us where we were supposed to go!"

He quickly got dressed in his orange jumpsuit, and rushed into the bathroom to clean himself up for the day. _I think I can find sensei on my own… _He exited the kitchen and quickly entered the kitchen where he found Ayumi and Koga…

"Naruto!" Ayumi sounded pleased to see him. "Finally my little ninja will begin doing missions!" She hugged him tightly, and he lost his breath.

Over the years that Ayumi and Koga were together, she began to refer to him as 'her little ninja' and Koga did little to nothing about. Naruto had guesses if he actually enjoyed the look of Naruto's horror struck face.

That evil sadist bastard…

_Eh, he's my father… I guess I can take evil and bastard out of that… _Naruto was finally released from Ayumi's death grip, giving Naruto time to breath and look around. Koga finally ditched the black robe and wore a black shirt and pants. He decided to not wear sunglasses anymore, because Ayumi said she liked him better without them, though he scared almost everyone else when they saw his silted red eyes. His red hair he never really attended to, he just let it hang down to his shoulders like before.

Ayumi's attire was a much more… colorful choice. She wore her brown hair down to her shoulders, and had on a blue short sleeve shirt, and blue pants to match. _Much more colorful… right… _Naruto thought to himself. Her blue eyes seem to be see any emotion he hid, and that is exactly what they did.

"Naruto, what is troubling you?" She asked kindly.

Naruto sighed and said, "There is no way I can ever fool you…" He paused for a moment before saying; "Well you see, Kakashi-sensei told us to meet him today. He told us not to eat breakfast or anything, but he completely forgot to tell us when and where to meet."

"He didn't tell you? Well you better hurry and go find him!" She announced.

Naruto was confused as to why she was letting him off so easily to go find his sensei. He simply shrugged and ran out. "Thank you Ayumi! See you later dad!" He called back.

Once Naruto went out the door Koga let out a sigh. "I wonder if his sensei purposely didn't tell them, or seriously forgot…"

"He did it on purpose! That is almost as silly as the new rumor about you and Naruto floating around!" Ayumi laughed.

"What is this rumor?" Koga asked hesitantly.

Ayumi noted the seriousness in his voice and whispered, "Some girl's are saying that Sakura and Ino, about two years ago told only a small group of girls that you, of all people, was the actual Kyuubi!"

Koga froze dead on his tracks out the door. _Oh fuck… _He thought to himself.

_Indeed… _Arashi muttered within his mind.

_Can you get me out of this? _Koga begged.

Arashi laughed a little and teased Koga saying, _aw poor Koga doesn't want to lose his girlfriend if she finds out the truth! How cute!_

_I fucking hate you… _Koga sighed.

_Yeah, I know. _Arashi laughed some more before saying, _Anyways, it's just a rumor, go on like you usually do, it's not like anyone will come and try to kill you._

Koga nodded thoughtfully, _you're right, they should know that Kyuubi could and WOULD kick their ass._

_Yep… _Arashi sighed; sometimes it could be difficult speaking with a demon…

"Ayumi, like you said, it's just small rumors." Koga laughed to reassure her and said, "If I was Kyuubi, this village probably would be in ruins."

_Using your bad name to convince her… Nice. _Arashi muttered.

Ayumi nodded and said, "I guess you're right." She put on her jounin vest quickly and said, "Ok, lets get going!"

Koga nodded. Even though he was an ANBU and his girlfriend was a jounin, he still was able to escort her around in the morning. They both did missions, and occasionally they would do one together, despite their ranking difference.

"I hope Naruto passes the test Kakashi is going to be putting him through." Ayumi finally said once they were a distance away from the house.

Koga nodded and said, "Yeah, I hear he hasn't passed anyone yet."

"Well, I guess Naruto's team will have to be the first!"

"Yeah, I guess they will…" Koga muttered as they wandered to the Hokage tower…

(Sakura's house.)

Sakura was having a pleasant dream. Something about her and Sasuke, even Naruto was there. They had all finished their test, and were happily walking across town while everyone gave them a happy look and told them how sorry they were. At the end, Sasuke was about to present to her some present…

She suddenly woke up, the sun wasn't up yet so she turned her head to the clock on her bedside. _Six in the morning? It's too early…_

She was about to head back into her dreams when suddenly she shot up. "Wait, the test is today!"

She quickly ran around her room, taking off her night clothing and switching into her everyday clothes. The same red dress and shorts as always. She then headed into her bathroom as quietly as possibly and began to clean herself up.

She found her thoughts wandering back to the dream. _Why do they always end with Sasuke and me… _She knew the answer, but she also knew that Sasuke only agreed to be her friend. Sakura never really got over Sasuke, but she hung around him like a friend would, and with Naruto she really enjoyed it. Something though, she wish it could go a step further.

"Gah! I have to stop thinking of those things!" She shook her head and finished brushing her hair quick enough to sneak out of the house without either her mother or father finding her. Ever since they found that She and Naruto were friends, they would constantly bug her about, telling her Naruto was an evil thing.

She sighed again. _Ok, so…_ She stopped mid thought. "Wait a minute… Where the hell are we supposed to be meeting!"

She walked a little further, and saw someone walking towards her. _Who'd be up this early? _When she got close enough to see, she noticed it was Naruto.

Over on the other side, where Naruto was walking, he noticed pink hair going down to the girl's shoulder, and instantly knew it was Sakura. "Hey Sakura!" He called out as he reached her.

"Naruto, did you have any idea where we're supposed to be heading?" She asked.

Naruto shook his head and said, "No, I was coming to your house to ask you the same thing!"

Sakura sighed. "We might as well go get Sasuke-kun and look for sensei…"

"Yeah." Naruto answered as he followed her to his house.

(Sasuke's house.)

Sasuke woke up at six in the morning. It was the time he and his brother both had their clocks set to, because this is when Itachi would usually go train him. _Today is the day of the test; I have no doubt that we're going to pass._

With that positive thought in his head, he quickly dress into his normal clothing consisting of a long blue shirt and shorts. Afterwards he went into his kitchen where he saw Itachi sitting down, with some toast sticking in his mouth.

"Wow, the head of the Uchiha is here doing absolutely nothing but eating bread." Sasuke stated as he entered the room. "One would think you'd be doing some paperwork."

"Heh, as if we even really have a clan to fill paperwork over." Itachi stated bitterly. He soften his voice and said, "Sorry, I'm just a little cranky this early."

Sasuke nodded and said, "I know, you told me that every other time you snapped at me this early."

"Heh. So, when are you going to be doing your official Genin test today?" Itachi asked as he munched away at the toast.

Sasuke was about to reply. _Wait a minute… _"Um… I don't know…" He stated finally.

"Did you even bother to ask him?" Itachi asked, this apparently caught his interest.

"No… My team and I were so caught up that we were finally Genin, that we forgot to ask…" Sasuke muttered.

Itachi did something that Sasuke thought couldn't possibly happen right at that moment, he laughed. "Ha ha ha, Sasuke, you've Kakashi right?" He asked as he wiped away t his eyes.

Sasuke hesitantly said, "Yes…"

"Oh boy, if you pass you're going to have a fun time!" Itachi stated as he stopped laughing.

"Why's that?" Sasuke asked out of curiosity.

Itachi looked over at him and said, "I met him a few times when I went to turn in a mission at Hokage tower. He is almost always late, and he likes to keep many… secrets."

"Really…" Sasuke muttered.

"Yep." Itachi stated. "So… Have you been able to activate your Sharingan yet?"

Sasuke held his head low, seemingly in shame.

"Sasuke, if you didn't yet, no need to be so negative." Itachi tried to reassure his brother.

"Negative about what?" Sasuke asked as he raised his head. Itachi was impressed, his younger brother had managed to get the Sharingan down. His eyes were red, and each pupil had a ring surrounding it. On those rings were three comma like marks, the more you had the more powerful the technique is. Sasuke right now only had two in his right eye and one in his left.

Itachi clapped once and said, "Well done brother. Though it is still at a low level, you will be able to see enemy movements easily."

"Thank you." Sasuke said, he liked to receive praise from his older brother.

"Have you told your friends about it yet?" Itachi suddenly asked.

Sasuke shook his head, "No, I haven't. I want it to be a surprise."

"I see. That will be useful to use during your test I would think." Itachi muttered as he finished off his toast.

Itachi got up and began to head out and said, "Hey, it looks like your friends are coming this way."

"Really? I guess we all should look together without making any confusion." Sasuke said as he wandered out the door with his older brother.

"Bye Itachi." Sasuke aid as he headed over to his friends.

Itachi smiled as he went the other way. _I hope they are able to understand the true purpose of the test…_

(Middle of the road where Team seven is.)

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled to him.

"Yeah, I noticed you guys here as well. I'm guessing Kakashi didn't tell you where to meet too?" Sasuke asked.

"Yep." Naruto answered.

The three of them just looked lost in thought for a moment before Sasuke just suggested, "Do you two just want to wander around until we find him?"

"He's probably still in bed…" Sakura answered.

"Well, we really don't have many choices right now…" Naruto muttered.

Sasuke was silent until he said, "Naruto's right. We don't have any choices. Let's just wander around until we find him."

The three of them nodded and began to wander throughout the town. It was different to say the least. None of the shops were open, and there was no one on the streets to send them hateful glares. It was actually kind of nice.

"So…" Naruto tried to strike up a conversation. "Do you think that…" He didn't know what to say after that and said, "We'll find him?"

Sasuke and Sakura both looked at him and nodded their head in a positive fashion, which was up and down. They were both still tired and wanted to find their sensei as soon as possible.

They turned around another corner and finally saw something different. "Hey, a shop that's open at six in the morning?" Sakura questioned out loud.

"Yeah, lets check it out." Sasuke muttered, he was getting tired of getting no results, and knew the chances of Kakashi being a book store, by the looks of it, were very low.

They all entered and noticed the shop owner simply waiting behind the counter.

"You two stay here, I'll ask why this place is open so early." Sakura muttered as she went to the person.

The two boys nodded and waited by the door, while Sakura hurried to the owner.

"Excuse me sir." Sakura asked kindly.

"Hello little girl, how may I help you?" He asked.

"I was wondering why you're open so early." She asked straight away.

The man straighten up and said, "Well, some people want to make their purchases in private, they don't want others to see what they're looking at."

Sakura then asked, "Is anyone here?"

"Yes, there is only one person though. He is a ninja I believe who wears a mask covering his bottom half of his face, and his headband covers his left eye." The owner answered politely.

"Thank you." Sakura muttered. She quickly went back to her two friends and said, "Ok, he's in here somewhere. I guess he's just purchasing a book on how to train us properly."

Naruto and Sasuke both nodded and the three of them wandered in to look for their sensei. The first to find him was Naruto. "Sensei!" He shouted.

"What?" He shot his head over his shoulders and asked, "Naruto?"

Naruto was standing right over Kakashi, who was leaning over reading some book. He picked it off of the bookshelf right in front of him, and was currently in his spot with a confused look on his face.

"Sensei! We came looking for you because we had no idea when to meet today! Nor did we know where exactly." Naruto explained.

"Is that so?" Kakashi asked as he quickly put the book in his pouch.

Sakura and Sasuke both rounded the corner and ran up to them both. "There you are sensei! How could you forget such important information?" Sakura asked.

"Sorry, it's my bad." Kakashi answered.

Sasuke sighed and said, "Right, can we just hurry and get this over with so we can begin doing missions?"

"Sure thing. Since you're all here, just follow me there." Kakashi answered.

They were about to walk out, but Kakashi quickly paid for the book he picked out. When the children all gave him a questioning look he answered, "I may need something to entertain myself while you guys are doing the test."

After that he lead them all to the training area…

(Training area.)

Kakashi had led them all to the training area finally. The sun was beginning to rise, and birds were beginning to chirp everywhere around them. Trees surrounded them everywhere, and there were three logs sticking out of the ground where a stone with many names stood.

"We're here. We were supposed to meet at nine, but we can take the test now if you want." Kakashi explained.

The three children looked at each other and nodded their heads. "We'll take it now." They all answered at once.

"Ok then." Kakashi put his hand in his pouch and pulled out two bells. "In this test, in order to pass you must obtain one of these bells." He then tied them to hi belt.

Sakura raised her hand and said, "But sensei! There are only two bells! What happens to the person that doesn't get one?"

"Good question Sakura." Kakashi muttered. "If you fail to get a bell, then you're going to head back to the academy until the next Genin test."

All the children looked really uneasy and looked at each other.

_I don't want to lose… but Naruto and Sasuke don't either… What to do… _Sakura wondered to herself.

Naruto stood in front of both of his friends and said, "Ok, I think it's obvious that none of us want to lose, so we probably should each wish each other luck and go at him one at a time."

"…" Sasuke was silent until he said, "Fine…"

Sakura nodded her head in agreement.

_They completely missed the point of the test… _Kakashi sighed. "Ok, I'll give you 10 seconds to run and hide before I come and try to defeat you."

Kakashi closed his eye and began to count. When he opened it again he saw Naruto standing right in front of him. _What an idiot… _He looked to his right and saw both Sasuke and Sakura hidden pretty well. _At least those two are trying to be intelligent and not fight me head on…_

"Hey Kakashi! Get ready to lose!" Naruto shouted when he ran towards his sensei. Naruto shot a punch at his sensei's face, but Kakashi simply grabbed it and twisted his hand behind his back.

"A little eager are we?" He asked as he pushed Naruto away from him.

Naruto suddenly put his hands together to form a seal. "Bunshin no Jutsu!" Suddenly four other exact Naruto clones appeared on the left and right of Naruto.

"You think some Bunshin's and you can take me down?" Kakashi questioned.

Naruto didn't even answer before he yet again charged. He grabbed a Kunai out of his kunai pouch and shoved it forward at Kakashi who tried to grab it, but it went right through his hand. _A bunshin _He decided to stop playing around and quickly grabbed what he knew was the real Naruto.

All the bunshin's disappeared right after that, and Kakashi lifted the child up. "You're pretty weak…" Kakashi muttered.

"Didn't you ever learn to never underestimate your opponent?" Naruto asked right before he popped and turned into a log.

_Crap a Kawarimi no Jutsu! _Kakashi quickly threw the log away in time to turn around and catch Naruto's kick that was aimed at his head. He then twisted his body and threw him a distance away.

"Nice try Naruto." Kakashi shouted out to him. "Can you give me a moment though? I have to get something out of my pouch." Naruto looked a little confused as Kakashi dug the book he bought out of his pouch. "Ok, I'm ready for whatever you do." He quickly flipped to the page he was at.

"What! You can't possibly do anything while your attention is on that book!" Naruto shouted.

"Come and prove that then." Kakashi called out.

Naruto quickly charged at his sensei again with the intent to do some serious damage. He threw punch after punch which Kakashi easily blocked and dodged while still have his face in his book.

Finally Naruto backed off and muttered, "Alright, that's it!" He knelt down and lifted up his pant legs to reveal some weights. He untied both of them, stood up, and threw them behind him. Once they hit the ground a pretty loud, 'boom' sound could be heard, and dirt and dust raised a few feet off the ground.

Kakashi was about to ask something, but he quickly rolled up his sleeves and took the weights off there and threw them behind him as well, making the same effect as the other two.

"How much weight were you wearing?" Kakashi asked a little surprised.

"75 pounds on each leg and 50 on each arm." He answered with a grin.

Kakashi yawned and said, "Well come on, your two friends want their turn at me as well. Try to get the bell."

Naruto ran at his sensei again, but when Kakashi went to block he found no one there. _Damn! _He turned around to intercept Naruto's attack from behind, but was surprised when his fist went right through him. _A Bunshin? _He heard footsteps coming from behind him yet again, and jumped out of the way of Naruto's kick.

_He's much faster; I'll give him credit for that. _Before another thought could go through his head Naruto suddenly disappeared out of his sight. _Damn, where is he? _Kakashi circled around a little bit before he caught a glimmer of orange coming at him from the right. He turned right away and barely managed to kick Naruto away from him.

"Good Naruto… Allow me to put my book away now…" Kakashi muttered as he quickly put it in his pouch. _Should I use my Sharingan?_

He didn't have time to question himself any more as Naruto suddenly disappeared from his sight again. He looked around for a little bit until Naruto shouted from above him, "Up here!" Kakashi quickly looked up and noticed both of Naruto's hands out stretched behind his back ready to swing them forward and hit him hard in the head.

Kakashi raised both hands to block the attack, but his eyes widened when he realized that it went right through him. _Goddamn! Another Bunshin! _Suddenly from behind Naruto tackled him and sent him to the ground.

Kakashi quickly kicked Naruto off of him and checked his belt and sighed. _Good, he didn't get a bell. _"Ok, enough playing around." Kakashi muttered. "I'm going to have to be serious now."

He knew Naruto was going to try and attack him again, and saw him running right to him in front of him. _It's a bunshin. I cannot hear it's footsteps… but I can hear… _He turned around and punched Naruto in the face sending him far off.

"Naruto, might as well give up! You can't even touch me!" He shouted to imitate the Genin.

"I… can… beat you…" Naruto muttered as he got up from the blow Kakashi gave him. A little blood was coming out from his mouth as got crawled to his feet.

Kakashi felt like making the Genin even angrier by saying, "How can a weak Genin like you beat a Jounin like me?"

Naruto got up and shouted, "EASY! I just do this!" He put both of his hands together in a hand seal and focused. Suddenly red chakra began to engulf his frame and made Kakashi stare wide-eyed.

_He's using Kyuubi's chakra! _He braced himself for the incoming attack. _Ok, I have to knock him out for the count as quickly as possible._

Naruto's features began to change, his eyes became much like Koga's and his fingernails extended in claws. His facial features also became more visible. "Can you beat me now!" He asked in a deep growling voice.

Naruto put his hands together once more and shouted, "Bunshin no Jutsu!" Suddenly around ten more Naruto clones appeared. All of them charged Kakashi.

_There he is! _Kakashi muttered in his mind as he heard footsteps coming from behind him. He turned around and quickly punched him, and sent him flying, but was surprised when he heard a pop sound. _Wait? He used Kage bunshin! _Kakashi always knew when he was in trouble, and he knew that he was now. He lifted up his headband and prepared to fight.

He turned his head and saw another Naruto coming and noticed several others were coming at him from others sides as well. He quickly ducked as two Naruto's collided in the air above him and popped, he quickly jumped in the air and grabbed out two Kunai and threw them at the other two that had charged, and noticed both of those popped as well.

_Only five… six… I think are left. _Kakashi muttered inside of his head. Once he turned his head, he saw yet a few more charging. He easily kicked and punched them all down, and sighed. _That was… four of them…_

"Up here!" Naruto shouted again, using a similar tactic he did earlier in his attack. Kakashi quickly jumped up to meet the clone he knew it was, and punched it out of existence, and as he came down on Naruto he quickly struck behind his neck, disabling him for the rest of the test.

He put Naruto against a tree, and he as well leaned against one. He put hi headband back over his left eye and sighed. "What a work out from a Genin…"

Suddenly several Kunai and Shuriken were thrown right at him. _Shit! _He shouted within his mind as he jumped off to the side to avid being stabbed a million times.

Sasuke suddenly appeared in the small clearing and began to attack his sensei. _I almost forgot that there were these other two students here with me! _He mused in his mind as he and Sasuke engaged in fist combat. Kakashi noted that Sasuke wasn't as great at Taijutsu as Naruto was.

"Sasuke, you can't possibly beat me if Naruto couldn't." Kakashi pointed over to his fallen comrade.

"Yeah, but he didn't use any Ninjutsu!" Sasuke said smiling.

Kakashi sighed and muttered, "Like you can do anything good enough to defeat me…"

After saying that Kakashi noticed Sasuke jumped back and did several hand seals before saying, "Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" Suddenly he raised his hands up to his mouth and a huge fireball blew out right at Kakashi.

Kakashi quickly raised his headband yet again, and copied the technique. Once the attack cancelled each other out, Sasuke jumped in the air and yelled, "Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!" Multiple little fireballs began to shoot at Kakashi who did the same technique and made all of his fireballs cancel Sasuke's out.

When Sasuke landed he yelled, "How can you tell what I'm going to do!"

Kakashi simply lifted his face so Sasuke could see his other eye. "Like you Sasuke, I have Sharingan."

"What? You're not an Uchiha though…" Sasuke shook his head. "Well, you're not the only one who can do that!" Sasuke yelled as he closed his eyes and quickly opened them.

"The Uchiha heir already has Sharingan too, I'm impressed." Kakashi complimented. He took a closer look at Sasuke's eyes and then commented, "Though it is still at a pretty low level."

They both charged at each other and began to exchange blows, whenever Sasuke was about to hit Kakashi he had to pull back and defend himself. This lasted a while until Sasuke jumped away from Kakashi.

When Sasuke looked back to Kakashi he didn't see him anywhere. _Where the hell did he go? _

Suddenly two hands reached up and pulled Sasuke under the ground.

Kakashi then climbed out of the ground and said, "I simply used Doton: Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu… It isn't usually effective, but on a Genin such as you, it is very effective."

"Let me out of here so we can have a real fight!" Sasuke yelled.

Kakashi pretended to be in deep thought as he put his headband back down and pulled out his book. "Hm… how about… no." Kakashi then walked away to look for the last member of the team.

He didn't have to go far before he felt the effects of a Genjutsu. _Not bad, she can use a Chunin level Genjutsu… _Kakashi simply put his hands together and whispered, "Kai."

Once he saw the Jutsu lifted, he noticed Sakura was close enough grab a bell. He quickly punched her in the stomach, not too hard, and sent her across into the clearing Sasuke and Naruto were in.

"Nice try Sakura." He said, as he walked over to her. "But, not good enough."

He ran at Sakura ready to finish the training, but she dodged it by jumping to the left and sending out some Kunai and Shuriken at him. He simply grabbed one of his Kunai and deflected them all.

"Sakura give up, you stand no chance." He said getting irritated at this test.

"No chance sensei, I'm giving it my all like my friends!" She shouted.

She ran away from Kakashi and quickly used chakra to climb up a tree. _She knows how to do that already? Not bad for a Genin…_

She used another Genjutsu on Kakashi, for he was yet again blinded. He put his hands together once more and whispered, "Kai." Once he could see he noticed Sakura charging at him from the front. He quickly maneuvered like the first time she did this, but his fist went right through her. _My god, another Bunshin._

He heard something behind him, and turned around to see Sakura only a few inches from getting the bell. He quickly tried to punch her to get her away from the bell.

In the end result, Kakashi found himself with one less bell. _She was so careful not to make a sound with her footsteps that I couldn't tell where she was before it was too late._

"Good job Sakura." He said. She simply smiled at him. "As for you two." He pointed at Sasuke whose head was still in the ground and Naruto who just regain consciousness; "You both should feel ashamed of yourself for not being able to do what she did."

"Sorry sensei." They both said.

"Sakura was able to watch both of your fights, and figure out my flaws, and she also knew that if I was covering my Sharingan eye, then I was underestimating her."

Naruto looked ashamed, and Sasuke had a defeated look on his face.

Kakashi began to speak up again, "Since you both failed to get a bell, you're heading back to the academy." He turned to Sakura and said, "Sakura I want to congratulate you."

"…Thanks…" She looked guilty for being the only one to have a bell.

"Sakura, you're also heading back with them." He muttered. "Team seven failed." He announced louder so Sasuke and Naruto could hear him.

They all looked confused. "Wait, I don't get this, Sakura got the bell so she should pass!" Naruto shouted.

Kakashi sighed and said, "Do you guys even understand WHY you were sorted into TEAMS?"

They all still had a confused look on their face so Kakashi simply sighed.

"A TEAM is supposed to work TOGETHER. If you all gained up on me, I have no doubt that you could have brought me down, but you all were so focused on trying to get a bell so you would pass that you forgot the most important thing."

Sakura began to understand and asked, "What was that thing?"

"A single Genin can't beat a Jounin. If that was a real mission, you all would have been dead right now. None of you deserve to even be called Genin's."

Sasuke held his fist together until blood began to come out and he muttered, "Fine…" and walked away.

Sakura with her face looking down followed quickly after…

"I had fun while it lasted…" Naruto muttered as he quickly turned and followed his two friends out.

Kakashi watched their figures walking away in the morning sun. _They had such good potential… I wish they had passed… _Kakashi put his book away, he didn't really feel like reading it right now. _Sigh, time to go turn in my results…_

He followed after his would be team, and went to the Hokage tower…

CHAPTER TWELVE – END 

Yay, that was a fun chapter to write! And I hope you all enjoyed it! What will 'Team seven' do now that they had taken and failed the exam? I know, but the rest of you don't, I'll try getting the next chapter out soon.

I hope to see you all in Chapter thirteen! See you all around!


	13. Another chance

Chapter thirteen has arrived, yay! I was reading your reviews for my latest chapter and a lot of you were something along the lines of, "Why didn't Naruto and team pass?"

I like how a lot of you all guessed, and I can tell you, only one of you got what I was going to do head on. And I would like to give that person a cookie.

Secondly, I finally got my first flame. I'm glad, I prefer you flame me than pull me into a false illusion that everyone loves what I write.

Don't read the next paragraph if you're not pass episode 110 in Naruto.

I would also like to state that, I seriously hate Sasuke in the anime and manga. He is an over confident prick. The only reason I said that is because I was just watching an episode in the early hundreds (Somewhere in 107- 110 I think) and he just tried to murder Naruto on the rooftop of the hospital! Why does he have to always be proven better? I really hate Sasuke. I also hate how the author likes Sasuke, why does he like Sasuke? I like Sasuke in my story though; he isn't a huge, mean, evil, god forsaken, and idiotic prick.

Ok, on with the DISCLAIMER!

DISCLAIMER – I don't own Naruto, do you?

With all that out of the way, please enjoy this chapter.

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

**Koga speaking in fox mode**

(Konoha, Park.)

Once the test was over and team seven failed, they decided to, or rather their feet led them to a park where they sat down on a bench to think over the test. By now the sun was well above the trees, and it was evident that the three children sitting there were in a gloomy mood.

Anyone who walked by would be able to feel the killing intent coming from Sasuke, and the sadness emitting from Sakura. Naruto was able to mask his emotions well…

"We can always do it at the next Genin exam. I'm sure we'll be placed in the same team." Naruto stated cheerfully.

"…" Both of his friends stayed silent.

"Besides, if we do what Kakashi-sens… I mean Kakashi says, and work as a team, we'll do an awesome job!" Naruto tried to make the scene less gloomy.

Both his friends still stayed silent.

"Hey so-.." Sasuke instantly cut him off.

"Naruto, we failed to become Genin's just an hour ago. I know you're trying to lighten the mood and all, but please. Shut up." He said the last part bitterly.

"Hey Sasuke-kun, you don't have to be so rude you know…" Sakura muttered, defending Naruto.

Sasuke glared at her and said, "Look, I just don't want to speak about it right now."

They all suddenly felt a presence; it didn't mean any harm so for the most part they ignored it until it came right in front of them. The man was wearing a black robe for some reason, and a hood. When he pulled it down, the children all noted who he was…

"Mizuki-sensei, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

_Heh, now is perfect. _Mizuki thought to himself before saying, "I see you guys didn't… do well… in your test."

Sakura looked up and muttered, "Yeah… we didn't pass…"

Mizuki put on a face of sadness and said, "You didn't?" When they all nodded their heads he said, "Well, only two other teams did pass, and we're supposed to have three pass…"

"So what does that have to do with us?" Sasuke asked coldly.

Mizuki smiled and said, "Well, there is a way you all can still pass."

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura all noticeably tensed up as Naruto asked, "How's that?"

_Hehe, I got them right where I want them… _He then said, "I don't know, it's a difficult test…" He looked into their pleading eyes and gave in saying, "Ok, there is a scroll in the Hokage Tower you see, and it's meant for test purposely like this one."

"Go on." Sasuke muttered.

Even the Uchiha is desperate enough to believe this… Mizuki coughed and stood up straighter and began to say, "Tonight at nine, you all must work TOGETHER…" The children noticeably looked ashamed for a minute before listening again, "to get into the Hokage Tower and 'steal' this scroll." 

Everyone nodded. Suddenly Sakura asked, "Mizuki-sensei, where do we bring it once we get it?"

"Here." He pulled out a map. "Head to this location in the forest."

They all nodded again and Naruto muttered, "Thanks sensei."

Mizuki had a huge grin on his face. _I will finally be able to get the forbidden scroll and leave this damn village for good! _He looked back down at the children and said, "I'll be taking my leave now, remember at nine!"

Sasuke had a confident smirk on his face once again and he stood up and said, "You can count on us to get that scroll for you."

"I bet you can…" He whispered so only he could hear it.

Once Mizuki left, the three instantly began to plan out how they were going to achieve the scroll.

"Maybe we should wait…" Sakura muttered, "I mean until the next Genin exam. We can't possibly get out of the sight of ANBU and the Hokage if they find us."

Sasuke looked her dead in the eye and said, "I can't go home and tell Itachi that I wasn't promoted to Genin. He was able to attain this rank at a much lower age than us…"

Naruto added on saying, "And I don't think Dad will be too happy that I didn't pass when the concept of the whole thing was so easy to understand."

"…" Sakura didn't have anything to say. Once her friends were this determined to do something, there was no way to talk them out of it.

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke all began to walk out of the park, no one noticed Mizuki watching them from a distance with a huge grin on his face.

(Ten hours later. Koga and Naruto's apartment.)

The clock was nearing nine and Naruto was beginning to get nervous. Koga and Ayumi weren't there to question his behavior, which was good for him, but in a way he wished they were there so he could talk out what he was about to do.

"Ok, ten minutes until it's time… I better leave." He quickly got on his shoes and left the place.

He ran down the road. The sun had gone down on the horizon quite a while ago, and the light was quickly retreating form the darkness that was setting in.

_I really hope we can do this… _He thought desperately to himself.

After a few moments in the distance he could see his two teammates waiting under a streetlight. He quickly ran up to them and said, "Uh, sorry if I'm a little late, but my clock said that it was still a little bit before I had to come out and see you so I waited a few extra minutes."

"It's ok Naruto, it's only a little pass the time you were supposed to be here." Sakura muttered as she and Sasuke quickly walked over to him.

"Do you both remember the plan?" Sasuke asked. The three of them had been trying to figure out what to do all day, and once they set on a plan they all left to their house to prepare for their 'test'.

Sakura and Naruto both nodded and Sasuke replaced his frown with a grin. "Alright, lets get in there."

For the first part of the test, the three children decided on Naruto to lead them all safely into the tower. He was surprisingly able to do this with relative ease. First they started at the base, but he simply jumped on top of a roof nearby, and used his feet like he and his friends did in Koga's training and climbed up the tower.

Once they all entered, they found themselves in a long hallway. Naruto used a hand gesture that meant for them to wait here while he quickly went ahead.

Sasuke nodded to Naruto, trusting his ability to do this without getting himself detected.

Naruto turned around the corner and they heard something…

"Naruto, what are you doing here?" Sarutobi asked.

Naruto had shocked noises coming from him before putting his hands together and saying, "Henge no Jutsu!"

Sakura and Sasuke suddenly heard s shrill man scream and fall back. Naruto went around the corner and said in a whisper, "All clear."

"Do I even want to know what happened?" Sakura muttered as she followed behind Sasuke and Naruto.

"Not really…" Naruto muttered.

Once they turned the corner, they saw their Hokage on the ground with a huge bloody nose. Sakura grabbed a tissue out of seemingly nowhere and tore it in two. Afterwards she put one piece in each nostril.

Naruto and Sasuke nodded at her before they continued on their way. Finally they reached a door. Once they opened it, they saw the scroll.

"This is it? You'd think they would put in some defenses…" Naruto muttered, clearly unimpressed.

"Whatever, lets just take this scroll." They went in the middle of the room where they saw the scroll on a small stand that held it up.

Sasuke was about to grab it before Sakura grabbed his hand. "Wait, there might be some kind of Alarm set for this…" She quickly did a few hand seals and touched the stand. "There, silence Jutsu… it will ring only in this room, nowhere else."

Sasuke nodded at her and grabbed the scroll. Suddenly a huge alarm went off that could possibly wake the whole village. "Let's get the hell out of here." Sasuke managed to say once he got off of the ground.

Sakura and Naruto wordlessly followed him out of the Tower. They were happy that the Jutsu that Sakura put up held, and no ANBU were coming to get them. They exited the same way they came in, and ran. They began to hear screaming and yells coming form behind them, and knew that the ANBU finally figured it out.

They all stopped on top of a roof a safe distance away from the tower. Sasuke looked around and quickly grabbed an empty can of paint.

"What are you doing Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked out of curiosity.

He looked at both his teammates and tossed Naruto the scroll. "Naruto take this to where Mizuki wants it." He turned the paint can into an exact replica. "I'm going to be a decoy so you can make it. I doubt we can escape the ANBU that were probably deployed now."

"Sasuke!" Naruto said a little above a whisper, "A team is never supposed to leave each other behind!"

Sasuke put a grin on his face and said, "Don't worry, I'll be there shortly."

Naruto and Sasuke looked each other in the eye before Naruto muttered, "Fine… but if you're hurt, I'll beat you until you wished that you were being interrogated by Ibiki."

Sasuke and Sakura both visibly shuddered at the name of that huge man. They all once met him before when Koga asked him…'kindly' to show them how to use some… particularly 'weak' Genjutsu to get your enemy to talk. Needless to say, it was one lesson they wouldn't forget soon.

"I'll make sure to get back then…" Sasuke said.

Sakura and Naruto both nodded at Sasuke and quickly jumped away.

_Time to do decoy work… what fun… _Sasuke sighed and heaved the not so heavy scroll onto his shoulder, and knelt down. He took off his weights and hid them on the roof. _Have to remember where these are… Koga always get so mad when we accidentally lose our weights… _

Once he got the weights off he ran towards the Hokage tower once again. He began to see multiple ninja's speeding away from the tower right then. _Heh, I wonder how many of them will try to kill me… _

"Sasuke!" Someone yelled.

Sasuke turned his head to see Itachi and several other ANBU members right behind him. "Hey Itachi. I'd love to stay and chat, but I have a test to pass, See you around!" Sasuke then sped up to his maximum speed away from his brother.

(Meanwhile, to Naruto and Sakura.)

Naruto and Sakura were nearly in the meeting area where they would pass the test to finally become Genin's. The area was hidden in trees well, and there was a small cabin that both of them were leaning again. They both knew it was probably a little over ten by now.

Suddenly Sakura and Naruto both noticed some bushes moving on their left. They both turned to see Iruka emerging from them.

"Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked slightly confused but then he said, "Ah, you're here with Mizuki to pass us on our Genin test aren't you!"

"Naruto!" Iruka yelled! "Why did you and your friends steal the forbidden scroll!"

The pure confusion on Naruto and Sakura's face was evident to Iruka. Before he could ask them if they knew what they got themselves into he heard laughter behind him.

"Good job Naruto, Sakura." He looked for the third member and asked, "Where is the Uchiha?"

Naruto muttered, "He volunteered to be a decoy so we could get here without having to try to force our way through some ANBU."

Iruka face showed one of shock. _What the hell is going on here? _"Naruto, who told you to get that scroll?"

"I did." Mizuki said. He began laughing when he noticed his partner's confused look. "You didn't really think that I was loyal to this village did you?"

Iruka grew shocked and turned to Naruto and said, "Don't give that scroll to Mizuki he'll just--!"

Before Iruka could finish Mizuki threw handfuls of Kunai at Naruto who was too busy holding the scroll and looking on confused as to what was going on. "Naruto!" Sakura shouted as she grabbed a kunai and quickly ran in-between him and the dangerous projectiles. She quickly struck them all down and said, "Those were sloppily thrown… sensei."

"Stupid little girl!" Mizuki shouted as he grabbed on of the large Shuriken off of his back and threw it at her. Right before it hit her, Iruka took the blow, and it stabbed him in the back. With Sakura and Iruka both occupied Mizuki turned to Naruto and yelled, "Naruto! Give me the scroll and you'll pass!"

"NO! Naruto don't do it!" Iruka shouted.

Mizuki grew angry and yelled, "Do it! Iruka doesn't care for you! Only the scroll's safety!"

Iruka looked shocked and screamed, "That's not true!" He pulled the shuriken out of his back and muttered, "Naruto is a son to me… Nothing can change that."

"Oh come on Iruka! You and I both know that you hate Naruto because of what happened twelve years ago!"

Iruka looked frantic, but Sakura and Naruto both began to realize where this was heading. "Don't tell him Mizuki! It's an S-class secret!"

"Yes Naruto! Do you know why the villagers all hate you? It's because of what is sealed within you!" Mizuki looked at him like a mad man, ignoring Iruka's screams he said, "Naruto, Kyuubi is sealed inside of you! You're the demon that attacked this village so long ago!"

"That's not true!" Someone yelled from above. Suddenly Sasuke jumped down, panting slightly, but nonetheless he was all right. "Naruto is only the carrier of the demon, nothing more." He quickly took a stance by Naruto, "And if you plan on attacking him, then you're also going to be attacking me."

Sakura took this as her cue to jump in and say, "Yeah! Naruto is my friend, and if you try to hurt him, you'll have to get through me too!" She took a stance on Naruto's other side. "Besides, it would be a little quiet here if he was gone." She added.

Iruka looked on at his students, all willing to stand up against a Chunin like a real squad of Genin's. He got up and said, "You'll also have to get through me…" He stood behind Naruto and his two friends, "There is no way you can beat us all Mizuki!"

Mizuki looked down and laughed. "You all still side with the demon after everything you've heard?" When no one said anything or move, his face faltered and he screamed, "No matter what, you'll all die!"

Before Mizuki could even attack, a hand burst right through his chest from behind. "Think again, traitor." Koga muttered as he pulled his now bloody hand out of the person.

"Dad!" Naruto called out. "How did you find us?"

"Naruto, someday you should take a REAL shower so I cannot pick up your scent so easily!" He then noticed the others and said, "Hi Iruka, Sasuke, and Sakura!"

He jumped down to them and Iruka muttered, "Thank you… Is he going to live?"

"From having my arm go through his chest? Not likely." Koga muttered.

Iruka nodded but slowly said, "But he didn't deserve this punishment. Maybe a life imprisonment in a high security prison, but defiantly not death."

Koga's eyes grew a darker shade of red as he said, "Anyone who threatens my child and his friends deserves death in my book."

"I… I see your point…" Iruka sighed.

"So… then the test was a fake?" Sasuke asked, a little angry at himself for not detecting this, and a little hopeless that he'll have to face his brother.

"Apparently so…" Sakura muttered.

Finally Some ANBU began to appear in the area, and find out what happened. Afterwards they took the body of Mizuki to the hospital and Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were all taken to the Hokage tower.

(Hokage Tower.)

Sarutobi sat behind his desk. It was almost pass eleven, and he had just finished watching Naruto and his friend's stick together when Mizuki told off his biggest secret on his crystal ball. Inside Sarutobi knew that Naruto's two friends knew about his seal already, and have accepted him for who he was.

_I'm glad Naruto has so many people he can rely on… _He sighed. He then noticed the door opened to reveal Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura walking in. "I'm so glad you all could make it." He said.

"Thanks…" Naruto muttered.

The Hokage then began to speak saying, "I saw your performance, and I have to say I am quite impressed. Sakura, you managed to use quite a high level Jutsu in the scroll room. Naruto, you were able to lead your team with little to no trouble, and Sasuke, you willingly became a decoy."

The three swelled up with pride when he described what they had done, but then he said, "It surprises me how you managed to fail the Genin exam. The way you all stood up against Mizuki…" He stopped mid sentence as another presence, entered the room.

"Sorry Hokage-sama that I'm a little late." Hatake Kakashi muttered.

The Hokage smiled and said, "Don't worry about it Kakashi."

Kakashi suddenly noticed the failed students and asked, "What are they doing here? They failed the test. You're not going to make me pass them are you?"

"Kakashi. Maybe it's better that I explain things to you…" Sarutobi muttered.

He began from the beginning from where Naruto lead them in and defeat himself. He continued on to tell of the Jutsu Sakura placed, then of Sasuke willing to be a decoy. He finished it off by telling him that they didn't leave his side even after being told Naruto's darkest secret.

"I… see…" Kakashi muttered. He was surprised to be blunt. He didn't think this team would be good, but maybe… just maybe he was proven wrong. "Hokage-sama… If all you say is true, then maybe I can allow them to pass."

The three children looked up in surprise, and they all noticed the Hokage smiling as he nodded in agreement.

"Ok then. Allow me to put this in the records… you can begin doing missions tomorrow, so you all better get some sleep with the time you have." The Hokage said happily.

"Wait a minute." Naruto yelled. "We passed even though the test was just a fake?"

"Yes, that is basically what is going on." Kakashi said.

Needless to say, that there were three new ninja's that slept pretty well that night, knowing that they all achieved the first steps in their dreams…

**CHAPER thirteen – END**

Yay, finally got them all passed! Only took three chapters to do it as well! Next chapter we'll start the mission to the wave arc! Now, what I want to know is, should I make Haku and Zabuza live or die? I'll have to find out as I'm writing those sections out…

See you all in chapter fourteen!


	14. The Missions of Konoha

Ok, Chapter fourteen is here! This chapter is going to be the start of the mission to the wave arc; I hope you all enjoy it!

Also, I figured out what to do with Haku and Zabuza, it's something that I came up with and I haven't read in ANY other fanfics, so I hope it goes well.

Another note, if you've seen Elfen Lied (It's an anime and manga.), you HAVE to agree that there was WAY too much blood and evil in that series. I mean seriously! That was like watching some… person murdering people… in person! Most violent. Show. Ever.

DISCLAIMER – I don't own Naruto, but I do own pie, which has an 'I' in it!

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

**Koga speaking in Kyuubi mode**

Ok, not much I can think of to say now, so be good and enjoy the story!

(Team Seven meeting area.)

Once their team was officially made, Kakashi told them to meet at the bridge everyday early in the morning. This wasn't a problem for the most part, but Kakashi seemed to always show up really late, causing his team to yell at him, but for the most part he just shrugged it off.

Anyways, today Kakashi would give them their first mission. All the other days had been mostly him lecturing his students on the finer points of being a ninja.

Now, they would begin their mission any day now…

"Is he always late?" Sakura muttered. She had been quiet for almost the entire time she was there, but each passing day her patience began to dry thin quicker.

"Hm… late to pick us up in the classroom, late for our exam, late yesterday, the day before…" Naruto began to count off all the times he was late.

Sasuke finally sighed and muttered, "I'm going to sleep in tomorrow…"

The others couldn't help but agree with him. Suddenly they all saw sudden movement from above, and Kakashi appeared right in front of them. "Yo!"

"YOU'RE LATE!" Naruto and Sakura both screamed at him.

"Well you see I was walking when suddenly a black cat crossed my path… so I had to go the long way to get here…" He said, but his students still held an evil glint in their eyes.

Sasuke sighed and muttered, "Can we just have our first mission?"

Kakashi nodded quickly and handed Sasuke an envelope and said, "That is top secret, the details of your missions of the day are in there, so do not lose it."

"Hurry open it Sasuke!" Naruto shouted as he stood next to his friend excitedly.

Sasuke had a grin on his face as well as Sakura. _Finally our first mission! _Sasuke happily thought.

_I can't wait to prove how much ass I can kick! _Naruto thought with a huge grin on his face.

_Finally done with those lectures! _Sakura smiled happily from Sasuke's side.

When they opened the envelope, Kakashi ran as Sasuke began to read it out loud. "Today you have three missions…" Sasuke read the rest in his mind and his eyes narrowed. _What the hell…_

Naruto realizing that Sasuke wasn't going to continue reading it read it himself and got the same look on his face… _That is… _He couldn't think of a word to finish his sentence with.

Sakura had already read the whole thing and simply looked at the 'secret' missions and her sensei. _I can't believe we have to do this!_

"Kakashi sensei…" Sasuke began, "I believe we are Ninja's… We're not children that do chores for people anymore…"

"What do you mean?" Kakashi asked innocently as he grabbed the paper. "Lets see here… Walking dogs, Grocery shopping, and babysitting. These look right to me."

Naruto had a look of disbelief on his face as he muttered, "Sensei… aren't we supposed to do things like save people from bandits and escort princesses?"

"Naruto, you're just Genin… Actually you just became ninja's a few days ago. These are D-rank missions. Genin's can only do D and sometimes C if the Hokage deems them safe. Anything above those are for higher ranking ninja's." Kakashi explained.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura all looked at their sensei in defeat. "Well…" Sasuke said after a while, "We should get started…"

(Dog pound.)

"Ok, all you guys need to do is walk these dogs for about a half hour. Any questions?" A tall man probably in his thirties asked. He was wearing black pants, along with a black shirt.

Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto nodded.

"Ok then, if you'll follow me I'll get you the dog you're to walk." He motioned for them to follow him.

For Sasuke, he gave him two medium sized dogs. Each dog had brown fur and was incredibly friendly to anyone. Sakura got a small little white poodle dog, which was incredibly cute looking. The man stopped and sneered at Naruto, and suddenly Naruto had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"For you, Uzumaki, you'll be walking these boys." The man motioned to the five huge, drooling, evil looking dogs behind him.

Naruto looked on with dread and asked, "Um, are you sure I can handle them?"

"You're a 'ninja' now, Uzumaki, you should be able to handle any challenge." The man gave Naruto a glare and handed him the leases for each dog. "If you're late I'm going to petition to the Hokage to deduct your pay as well."

Naruto sighed and simply nodded to the man and grabbed onto all five leases. He walked over to Sasuke and Sakura and said, "Well, you guys ready to go?"

Sasuke just nodded, but Sakura asked, "Naruto… Are you sure you can handle having that many dogs at once? Especially since… well… they're huge."

Naruto put on a fake smile, which wasn't easy to detect, but his friends were able to see through it, and he said, "Nah, a ninja is supposed to handle any challenge."

Sasuke nodded and sent the man that handed them dogs an evil glare. Sakura also gave him one, but Sasuke's was much more effective. "Stupid racist dumb ass idiots…" Sasuke muttered under his breath.

Once they were a far enough distance away Naruto said, "Sasuke, don't worry about it, I am treated like that all of the time… I'm used to it."

"But Naruto," Sakura suddenly spoke up, "This could injure your performance as a ninja if you're given more than you can handle."

Naruto sighed and said, "Guys, I have an almost unlimited supply of Chakra in me, I can heal from anything and face many things which a normal Genin couldn't."

Sasuke smiled and said, "Naruto, you're forgetting that our whole team isn't normal." Naruto sent him a confused look and he said defensively, "Hey, you made it sound like Sakura and I were just 'normal' Genin's."

"And Naruto, if you ever need assistance, Sasuke and I will do anything in our power to help you." Sakura added.

Naruto smiled at both of his teammates and said, "You'll help me with anything?" They both nodded. "That's good, because I'm beginning to lose control of the chakra I'm channeling into my feet to prevent these dogs from pulling me. They're making it very difficult for me to… concentrate…"

Suddenly a pop-like sound could be heard, and Naruto went flying forward with the dogs he was holding. Sasuke and Sakura with their dogs quickly ran after him.

(Later…)

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura all managed to get all the dogs back to the pound within a half hour, but the man insisted that they were late by a few minutes.

"You're late! I should send a petition to reduce you payment!" He growled.

Sasuke finally had enough and roared, "LOOK! You said walk them for ABOUT a half hour! You never gave us any deadlines or anything! So lay off him." He gave the man the leases to all the dogs and left in an instant.

Naruto quickly followed behind, and Sakura sent the man one last glare before leaving herself.

_Why do they like that demon spawn so much anyways… _He wondered. _No matter, I'll consider what I told them to be a warning for now… _

(Several days later…)

Sakura and Sasuke were on the bridge. Their team was supposed to meet two hours ago, but it was a proven face that Kakashi could never be on time to give them their missions. This motivated Team Seven to do one thing, sleep in. Of course, they had to make sure their sensei didn't know about this, or he might actually come on time.

"Where do you think Naruto is?" Sakura finally muttered as the silence began to get a little scary.

"From being his friend for so long I can guess that last night he forgot to set his alarm clock." Sasuke answered.

Sakura sighed. Over the past few days they had been getting closer as a team, for the few missions that actually required teamwork, their work was nearly flawless, but the people who they worked for always tried to find something wrong with Naruto's part, and this served to infuriate everyone on the team besides, surprisingly Naruto.

"Sasuke." Sakura mumbled. "Why can't everyone treat Naruto like a normal person?"

Sasuke sighed and said, "Because like me they fear something about one of us that we had no control over." He smiled and added, "But we know I won't end up betraying us like my foolish clan, and Naruto's father wouldn't kill us all."

Sakura nodded thoughtfully. Over the time that she had gotten to know Koga, also known as Kyuubi, she was surprised by how kind he was towards her. It boggled her at first, but she simply accepted it eventually, and treated him like anyone else.

"What time is it?" Sasuke asked out of the blue.

"Well, I don't have a watch on me…" She mumbled, "But by being able to see the shadows around here… I'd say it's a little pass nine."

Sasuke smiled and said, "Thanks Sakura."

(Naruto and Koga's Apartment…)

"Heh… Ramen… Come to me…hehe…" Naruto was sleeping, with drool slowly sliding down his face. The constant laughing stated to creep Koga out, who had the day off, so he slowly walked to Naruto's room and knocked.

"Um… Naruto… What the hell are you doing?" He asked kindly.

Naruto didn't respond and instead shifted in his bed, and hugged his pillow. "I love my ramen… no one can take it from me… hehe…"

Koga sighed and took the pillow away from his son, hoping that it would wake him up. _This should get him up… _Suddenly Naruto grabbed his blanket, and continued his weird behavior.

_Ok… Arashi, what the hell should I do to wake up this child? _Koga asked in his mind.

_What? You've done this a million times before, why is this time any different? _Arashi muttered.

Koga let out a frustrated sigh as he said, _I know that, I meant if you have any like… you know… pranks, I can pull to wake him up…_

Arashi let out a laugh as he said, _Oh really? Well… I could help you… BUT you got to do exactly as I say, alright?_

_Fine. _Koga agreed.

Koga could suddenly imagine an evil grin on Arashi's face as he said, _Ok, we need a Shovel._

_A… Shovel? _Koga asked, _I seem to remember Naruto doing something like this earlier… _

Arashi was silent for a moment until he muttered, _Like father like son? _(A/N Is that the phrase? I can't remember…)

(A little bit later…)

"Hey Naruto… do you want some Ramen for breakfast?" Koga asked as he entered the room again. Mud covered a large portion of his body, but Naruto shot out of bed and didn't seem to notice.

"Ok Dad, just lemme get dress really quickly and I'll come out and eat with you!" He shouted too quickly for Koga to understand right away.

Koga nodded with a grin forming on his face. "Ok, but don't wait too long, it's getting cold."

Naruto didn't waste a single second. He quickly threw on a shirt, and began to put on his orange jumpsuit. One he did that he quickly stepped out of his room and ran towards the kitchen, but quickly tripped on some wire that was on the floor. When he tripped he heard a trap beginning to activate.

_Oh shit… What did I get myself into? _He quickly got up, but jumped down again as a bowling ball went flying towards his face. Once it passed him, he turned to see where it landed and noticed that it hit a shovel that was conveniently hanging outside of his window… on the second floor… _Wait a minute…_

Before Naruto could even go to the window to investigate, he heard a familiar sound right above him. "What the!" He looked up in time to see some explosive tags beginning to light. He opened his eyes wide with panic, and quickly tried to get the fire out by jumping up and down trying to put it out with his hands.

_There… _He had finished putting the flames out, but each time he jumped, he heard something near the window. Not wanting to risk luck so far, he quickly ran to the kitchen where he found another wire on the floor. "HA! You think I'll fall for that!" He stepped over it, and tripped over the second wire. _Goddamn…_

For a few seconds nothing happened… "Was it a fake?" Naruto asked to no one in particular. He got up from the ground and heard muffled shouting from outside.

"Hehe… We did it." Koga muttered as he put the shovel away and quickly entered the house to where he saw a panting Naruto.

"What the fuck did you just do?" Naruto asked out of mostly surprise.

Koga laughed a little before diving in to how he did the trap. "Ok, when you tripped on the first trap wire, it made this man made mini catapult right here." He gestured to the thing near the doorway of the house. "Anyways, that shot a bowling ball at you which I knew you'd dodge. It then hit the shovel outside which was barely attached to a wire hanging on the ceiling, so when the impact of the bowling ball came, it fell down, and started a lighter that was handing on the ceiling as well. The lighter then lit a tiny string which touched the explosive notes, which I knew in your panic you'd put out."

Naruto stood there shocked at what his father had just done to him. "What about the two trip wires in the Kitchen?" He asked.

"Those were just there to scare you." Koga said happily.

"…" Naruto had no idea what to say. Finally he found his voice and said, "That's… very good."

Koga swelled up with pride by pulling a prank on his child. _Oh wow, the mighty Kyuubi is full of pride for tricking a mere CHILD! And it was MY idea in the first place! _Arashi screamed in his mind.

Koga completely ignored Arashi and said, "So Naruto, you have the day off today?"

"Huh?" Naruto looked thoughtful for a moment until he paled considerably. "OH SHIT!" He rushed out the door and screamed back to Koga, "NO! KAKASHI IS GOING TO KILL ME IF I'M LATER THAN HE IS!"

Koga simply stood there for a moment. After a little bit he sighed and told Arashi, _So… Want to play checkers? _

_I don't know… I prefer Chess… _Arashi commented.

Koga snorted and said, _I can beat you in any game anyways… _

This is how the morning of the great demon lord, Kyuubi, began…

(Team Seven meeting bridge.)

"Am I late!" Naruto shouted as he finally got to the bridge. His two teammates were both there, leaning against the railing of the bridge talking with each other. Kakashi seemed to be nowhere in sight.

Sasuke looked up and said, "Kakashi isn't here, so I'd say no…" He looked thoughtful for a moment before adding, "but I'll add some friendly advice and say, don't sleep in so late."

Sakura nodded to Sasuke's logic and added, "I wonder how Kakashi would have reacted if he saw that you were later than he was… Actually, I don't think it's possible to be later than him…"

They all sat there in awkward silence for a little bit before Naruto muttered, "So… I'm thinking of doing a C-rank mission today! Aren't you?"

"Yeah… The D-rank missions are… Very… stupid." Sasuke agreed.

Sakura then added, "Yeah, almost everyone treats our team unfairly… Have you heard that we've been dubbed the 'outcast' team?"

Naruto sighed and muttered, "An Uchiha, the 'demon' child, and a girl who likes to hang out with those two… Yeah, I guess people would treat us a little differently."

"Why do you refer to yourself as 'demon child'?" Sasuke asked out of curiosity.

Naruto laughed slightly and looked into his friends eyes and said, "Sorry, I met to say…" He paused, allowing hi eyes to turn bright red and said, "Demon carrier."

"I don't see what the problem is…" Sakura said thoughtfully, "I mean, you have advantages that we don't because you have two chakra sources… and both of them are huge amounts…"

Sasuke nodded in agreement. "Yeah… I don't see why they'd pick on you and try to piss you off… By the way, why haven't you gone on a rampage and killed off the whole village? I'm sure that you must've nearly went insane when you were a child…"

Naruto laughed and said, "Well… Lets just say if Koga didn't come when he did then I probably would be a lot like how Gaara was when I first met him."

"Gaara?" Sasuke and Sakura both asked, clearly not knowing who he was.

In truth, Naruto told them as little about his would be brother as he could. He only mentioned him once when the three of them trained together, and they apparently forgot about him. His name just brought up a lot of painful memories.

"He's just a friend I made when I went to Suna." He muttered, his voice clearly saying, Do-not-go-further-into-this-subject.

His friends heeded his warning and did not ask him anymore about his friend. After a little bit Kakashi appeared and said, "Yo!"

"YOU'RE LATE!" Naruto and Sakura both yelled. Sasuke again stuck with glaring at his sensei.

"Well you see… This old lady needed help to cross the street and-."

Naruto just sighed and said, "Whatever…"

Kakashi nodded at him and said, "Anyways, I haven't picked up your missions yet for today, so I'll just escort you to the Hokage tower where we'll pick one or two up for you guys."

(Hokage Tower.)

Once Kakashi's team entered, they earned several glares from the people who were previously working just a bit ago. Once they thought he got enough of their, 'evil glares', they quickly went back to work.

"Hello Naruto!" Iruka said as Kakashi's team came up.

"Hi Iruka-sensei!" He called out to him.

Once the whole team made it to the table, the Hokage who was sitting next to Iruka, began to list out the choices. "Ok… Today you guys can either catch a missing cat, Pull weeds, or advertise a business."

The three Genin's looked at the Hokage's face as if to say, 'You're not serious, are you?'

Finally Naruto got a dissatisfied look on his face and he yelled, "No way! I don't want to do another lame D-rank mission! Send us on some mission where we have to save a princess, or capture a villain! Anything but these pathetic excuse for missions!"

"Naruto! These missions are for inexperienced Genin's such as yourself! Everyone starts out with the low ranked missions first, then work their way up! That's how it is! You see Genin's have to do…" Iruka continued to go on and on about the missions while Naruto's team was chatting.

Naruto sat cross-legged on the floor, while Sakura and Sasuke kneeled down next to him. Kakashi simply stood up and listened to what his students were saying, it was more interesting than the lecture Iruka was giving!

"I like all kinds of Ramen! I eat it for Breakfast, Lunch, and Dinner! I like Beef, shrimp-." Naruto was cut off.

"Naruto, how can you only eat Ramen? I'm surprised that you're not so sick yet! You need to eat vegetables and other things!" Sakura scolded him.

Sasuke sighed and muttered, "I agreed with Sakura here Naruto, you need to eat some other things… Come over to my place sometimes for Dinner." He then added, "Sakura, you can come along too if you want."

"ARE YOU GUYS EVEN LISTENING TO ME!" Iruka shouted to them once he realized that they were having a small conversation of their own.

Naruto turned to him and said, "Iruka-sensei, we've been doing boring D-rank missions for days now. We've been ready to take on any challenge for a while now, or else the training Dad put us through would be completely pointless."

"I agree with Naruto." Sasuke added. "We have been training together with Sakura for two years now. We are able to work very effectively together."

Sakura nodded proudly and said, "Yeah! So give us the toughest C-rank mission you got!"

Kakashi nodded towards the Hokage, meaning that he completely agreed with his team.

"Alright then." The Hokage said, "I'll allow you to take this C-rank mission. You have to escort someone back to the Country of the Wave, and protect him while he finishes his bridge."

"So…" Sasuke muttered, "I'm guessing we're just going to protect a bridge builder from bandits and the like? No chance of any enemy ninja's?"

Sarutobi nodded, "That is correct."

Naruto shot his fist in the air and shouted, "Alright! Our first C-rank mission! Lets show them how it's done!" He paused for a second before asking, "So, who's the person we're escorting?"

"That'd be me." A man answered from behind the trio. They all turned around to see a man leaning against the door with some wine held in his hands. "I expect super protect while we're in the wave country so I can finish our super bridge soon."

"Hello." Iruka said as he greeted the person. "This team will be escorting you and protecting you while you're there."

The man snorted and said. "You expect a pack of goofy looking kids is enough to protect me? Especially the stupid little one right there."

"Hah! Who's the stupid little… one…" Naruto looked up to both his teammates and Sensei. "WHY YOU!" Naruto jumped towards the man, but was suddenly held back by Kakashi.

"Naruto! You're not supposed to kill the client idiot!"

Sasuke muttered, "If he wants us to be protecting him, then he'd better show more respect for Naruto and the rest of us."

Kakashi sighed and said, "Don't worry, he will." He then quickly said, "Also, meet at the front gate of Konoha in an hour so we begin to leave towards the country of the wave."

The trio nodded and zoomed out of the room.

(Front gate of Konoha.)

The front gate was opened slightly to allow the team that was soon leaving to get out. Standing there was only Sasuke, Sakura, and the bridge builder. Naruto and Kakashi had yet to come. Finally after a little bit, smoke appeared along with Kakashi.

"Ok, is everyone here?" Kakashi asked as he headed towards the gate.

Sasuke looked up and said, "No, Naruto is still at his home."

"Doing what do you suppose?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke looked at her in shock and said, "You should know. He's packing up ramen but realized that if he does he won't have room for clothing and other such things."

Sakura slapped her forehead, "You're right, I should have known that."

As if on cue Naruto came hurrying after then saying, "Sorry I'm late! I had to make room for my Ramen, but I couldn't fit in my clothes, so I had to figure out which Ramen I didn't really want and what ones I really did want!"

"Alright then…" Kakashi muttered. "Is everyone ready then?"

Everyone nodded, and so, they left on their first C-rank mission, unaware of the dangers that were up ahead for them all…

CHAPTER FOURTEEN – END 

Yay, finished this. It didn't have everything I wanted in it, but then again some of it wasn't necessary, so I cut it out. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I'll see you all in chapter fifteen!


	15. Not too difficult for us

Ah, what a beautiful day, the flowers are blooming, the sun is shining, and a new chapter of Father Kyuubi is out! What a wonderful day…

Sorry, for the delay. Every time I try to type this, I sort of lose interest in an instant, so I decided to simply wait a little while and hope my interest in this will spark up again when I come back, I hope you enjoy this chapter, I enjoyed reading your reviews when I wasn't writing!

As to the Flame, you had a good idea, but poorly executed it. You don't flame me just because it's too much work to scroll to chapter eight to read the pairings, I know it can be difficult, but you'll get over it. I doubt you'll be reading this though, but be happy that I will be doing as you ask…. Whenever I get to it.

DISCLAIMER – I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, RAR!

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

**Koga speaking in Kyuubi mode**

Enjoy!

(Just outside the front gates of Konoha.)

It was a beautiful day, the trees were being tugged at by the light wind, the birds were chirping, and the singing that would kill anyone was going on…wait…

"WEEEEEE are the Champions! My FRIENDS!" Naruto was singing out loud.

Sasuke and Sakura traded glances, Naruto always seemed to act like an idiot, but they had to admit, when he got right down to it, he was a deadly opponent.

_How can that village stand having this kid there? _The bridge builder thought to himself as he went over to walk by Kakashi, hoping the older Jounin would stop it somehow.

"So, what's your name?" Kakashi asked the man to his left. He pulled out a small orange book at the same time, beginning to skim the pages.

The build builder composed himself and coughed saying, "I am the Super Bridge builder called Tazuna!"

"Hehe…" Kakashi let out a slight giggle. _I can't wait until-._

"Hey um, your name was Kakashi wasn't it? You just asked me to introduce myself to you, but instead you just sorta… got too engrossed in that book…" Tazuna thought for a little bit before asking, "So, what's the book about?"

Kakashi looked over at the man and asked, "What? I was ignoring you, and you shouldn't be so rude to interrupt me while I'm reading such a romantic heart breaking story of-."

Tazuna simply sighed and tuned Kakashi out. _I'm stuck with three kids, and a guy who completely ignores me… This will be so much fun… _

"Hey… Naruto…" Sasuke noticed Naruto was ignoring him, and continued to scream out that annoying song. "Naruto… hey…" _Ok, screw this…_

He looked up at Sakura and whispered, "Hey, care to get him to be quiet?"

Sakura nodded and muttered, "Yeah, I'm going crazy just listening to him…

They both looked around until Sakura spotted a small puddle along their path. She quickly pointed it out to Sasuke, and he nodded back at her. Sasuke very slowly approached Naruto from the back and pushed him down into the puddle.

"Whoa! Hey what the hell was that for you…" Naruto stopped mid speech hearing some groaning coming up from the small body of water below him. "Um, I may not be that smart, but I don't believe puddles can groan…" He looked up at his two friends for an answer, but they simply shook their head in a negative matter.

Kakashi quickly stepped forward and said; "Now children, lets continue forward, and forget about some uninteresting groaning puddle." He shot all his students a knowing look, and they all nodded.

_The Puddle groaned, so that means it was a Ninja under Genjutsu… But who are they after, the Bridge Builder, or us? _Sakura thought to herself, she was hoping both Sasuke and Naruto had the same chain of thoughts.

Sasuke had the almost exact chain of thoughts as Sakura, but Naruto's was more similar to, _I wonder if I could have boiled that water and cooked Ramen on it… I wonder if it would have screamed… hehe that would be sweet… _

Suddenly from behind Naruto heard some slight noise. He turned around to see two chains heading for his sensei. "Kakashi-sensei! Behind you!" He shouted, but before Kakashi could dodge it, the chains wrapped around him and tore him to pieces.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Sakura screamed that time; Sasuke simply froze in spot, but quickly snapped out of it and grabbed a Kunai from his pouch. Sakura quickly did the same when the shock wore off, though tears were evident that they might fall from Naruto and Sakura's face.

Sasuke breathed quickly in and out and said to his teammates, "Everyone, form a circle around the Bridge Builder, and do not let anything pass you!"

Tazuna, though annoyed that the children were just calling him 'bridge builder', was happy that they quickly got over their fear and shock to surround him. _It's because of me their sensei is now dead… _He quickly shook the guilt away. N_ot now, I have to live this!_

The three children scanned over their area that they were covering, when they noticed nothing, they'd do it once again. Suddenly Sasuke saw slight movement in the bush to his right and he shouted, "One enemy spotted, you two stay here just in case there's more!"

Sasuke quickly shot at the spot where he saw movement, and to his surprise he saw a claw shot right at him. He quickly dodged it however and continued forward to attack the person.

"Kid, get out of the way! You're no match for us!" A man shouted as he came from a bush on the opposite side of Sasuke. He jumped straight at Sasuke, Suddenly another man closer to Sasuke jumped out, their claws were connected with a long sharp chain, and it began to circle Sasuke.

_What the! _Sasuke quickly jumped up, and did a few hand seals and shouted, "Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"

Flames purged right below Sasuke, and a smirk crossed his face. Suddenly though both men jump up from the flames completely unharmed. Suddenly they both phased right through Sasuke, _Crap! It was a distraction!_

He turned around in time to quickly throw a Kunai at the chain pinning it against a tree. He then grabbed did hand seal once again and shouted, "Katon: Goukakuuu no jutsu!"

The two identical enemies didn't bother to look at each other to know that they were screwed unless if the detached their chain. Once they detached, they both jumped away from the fireball.

"Idiot child! Do you really think you can take both of us?" The one to Sasuke's left shouted.

Before the other could agree, Naruto jumped at him from his position and kicked him right in the face. "Here, I think this will even the odds!" He shouted over to Sasuke.

Sasuke wanted to argue, but his friend was right, this would even the odds, and he couldn't feel anyone else nearby. "Ok Naruto! Just don't get hurt!"

"How much faith do you have in me?" Naruto asked, pretending to sulk. He quickly snapped out of it however, when the person he kicked got back up. Naruto proceed to use what Koga taught him best: Taijutsu. He would get several solid blows at the guy, then just evade the claw he had.

The man he was fighting grew aggravated and shouted, "Alright, enough fooling around!" He quickly slashed his claw faster than Naruto expected it to, and it slices his Kunai pouch and his leg.

"Arg!" Naruto fell to one knee, and as the guy was going to finish it he shouted to Sakura, "Hey Sakura, throw me a Kunai!"

She quickly nodded and grabbed one out of her pouch and threw it right towards him. "Don't get hurt anymore Naruto!" She shouted to him.

"Don't worry Sakura!" He shouted as he grabbed the Kunai and intercepted the blow that was about to hit him.

The man gave Naruto an evil smile before he jumped away. "Heh, too bad for you that my claws are poisoned." The man let a chuckle escape his lips and he charged once again.

"Heh," Naruto mimicked the guys' voice, "Too bad for you that I'm immune to such a weak poison."

The smile that was on the enemies face vanished, and he tried to stab Naruto, but Naruto simply kneed him, and punched him right in the face, sending the guy back a few feet, and knocking him out for the time being.

"That was too easy…" Naruto complained as he turned over to see how Sasuke was doing.

Sasuke and the other of the two enemies were still fighting, but it was obvious who had the upper hand. "You're very… weak… for lack of words." Sasuke muttered as he dodged yet another slash from the guy. "Not even worth using Sharingan with you…"

"An Uchiha eh?" The man said, "Heh, I didn't think there were any of you left when your clan destroyed itself." Bad move… The man found himself knocked to the ground and stomped on. Sasuke was above him with a Kunai and a fierce look in his eyes.

"At least we're better than you." He stated before he knocked the guy out by throwing him at a nearby tree.

The three children afterwards grouped together.

"So… With Kakashi… gone… what do you suggest we do?" Naruto asked, his happy mood was replaced with a voice of seriousness.

Tazuna, sensing that it was safe to go near the children, quietly listened in on their conversation. When their conversation lead to why the Ninja were there and after them, he began to sweat. _Oh hell… I hope they don't suspect me… _

"Tazuna," Sasuke spoke aloud, "we know that they're after you… care to explain why?"

_Guess I can't hide it any longer… _He sighed and muttered, "It is because… where I come from, there is this man… He has destroyed our once balanced economy and all hope we ever held. We were stuck thinking there was nothing to do until… The idea of making a bridge to the mainland came up… Few of us agreed that if it was completely, we wouldn't be poor anymore."

He paused for a short bit. "Gatou, the evil man I mentioned before, didn't like the idea of this happening, and threatened us with death. So we gathered all the money we had and came to Konoha, praying that it was enough to get a strong enough team to defend us."

"Sadly enough… I don't think this is even good enough… My Grandson will have to live under the rule of some horrible man now…"

He was stopped mid way by Sasuke who muttered, "Well, we're only a team of Genin, if this is the group they send to warn you, then we'll be no match for the group that is sent to kill you…"

"But we can't leave him and his village to suffer like this! It… just isn't right…" Sakura murmured.

Both looked at Naruto for his opinion. "Naruto?" Sasuke asked after a little bit.

Naruto looked up, and said, "We should go on… It's not right for the future Hokage to turn down this." After a moment of thought he added, "And besides, I can do this with, or without you guys."

Naruto coughed several times after what he said, and a little blood left his mouth. "Naruto! Are you alright?" Sakura asked as she went over to her friend's side.

"Yeah… I just got a little overconfident… The poison was a little stronger than I would be liked it to be." Naruto muttered. "Don't worry, with 'his' help I can still overcome this, it is just going to mean that I will not be at my full strength for a while…"

Suddenly a swift motion could be seen behind Tazuna. All the Genin's looked over to where the bodies of their enemies were just a bit ago, and realized that they had gotten up and had enough time to kill the person they were sent after.

Tazuna closed his eyes and awaited the pain, but none came. He opened to see the one man he thought had just died holding both of the Ninja's now unconscious. "Kakashi?" He whispered.

"Yo!" He said as he quickly tied both enemy ninja's to a tree nearby. "I heard you tell your story, and all my students voiced their opinions." He looked at the three and said, "Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, good work out there… much better than many previous Genin teams."

"Thank you sensei!" They all always enjoyed it when their sensei rarely praised them.

He turned back to Tazuna and said, "You… You should know that a team like us cannot handle what is to come. We're merely a Genin team, nothing more."

"I… I was hoping I was going to be given an actual group of skilled ninja's…" He muttered.

Naruto jumped up and down shouted, "Hey! I will not turn down this man's request even if it kills me! As future Hokage I have to protect this man unless our mission is completed, only then may I come back!" Naruto quieted down and muttered, "It's not like anyone would miss me if I died anyways…"

Only Kakashi caught that, but he wouldn't pursue it now. "Ok, I have an idea." He looked at all the Genin's and Tazuna. "I'll send back Pakkun, and he'll get assistance for us."

"Pakkun?" Sakura and Naruto both asked questionably.

"Observe." Kakashi said. He quickly bit his finger and did a few hand seals and hit the ground. Suddenly a large amount of smoke appeared, and when it cleared up… "Pakkun, I need you to go get help for us, here." He handed the thing in the smoke a small message.

"Got it Kakashi." It said as it walked out of the smoke.

Everyone was a little shocked by what they saw. "A dog?" Naruto asked, unsure of himself.

Sasuke and Sakura both simply nodded. Tazuna muttered, "I'll never get use to this ninja stuff…"

Pakkun ran away from the group heading towards Konoha, while Kakashi went to the side with Naruto. "Naruto, are you going to be alright?"

"What? About the poison? Yeah Kakashi, I'll be fine… It shouldn't hinder my performance too badly." Naruto put up a grin.

Kakashi nodded and went over to Tazuna. He pulled out his small book and said, "Shall we continue?"

Everyone nodded and followed behind their leader.

(Much later, on a boat heading towards their destination.)

The fog was heavy over the water that morning. It was very tough to see anywhere, and some could argue that, it was actually a good thing, this way, the enemy wouldn't be able to spot you crossing over.

"Whoa! It's huge!" Naruto aid quietly.

Tazuna swelled up with pride, "Yeah it is, soon she'll be finished, and we can begin to reconstruct our economy."

Kakashi nodded along, although it looked more like he was just nodded along with his book instead of the man next to him. Sasuke and Sakura both sat on opposite sides of Naruto. The person steering the boat had to agree, that he had never seen such strangely dressed children.

"Ok, just drop us off here." Tazuna said to the man steering the boat, who nodded in agreement.

Once the boat hit land all the Ninja on it quickly examined the area before allowing their escort to come off and follow them. "Sakura, Sasuke, stay near Tazuna… Naruto, come up here with me."

Naruto with a questioned look went up to Kakashi. "What do you need sensei?"

"Naruto, I know for a fact that your hearing is better than mine. Back when we were fighting those two, you heard the chain flying that was about hit me… Did you notice that you were the only to react to that?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, so?"

Kakashi sighed and said, "Naruto, I need you to listen for any signs of danger."

"Alright Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said.

_I guess having Kyuubi sealed in him will be a good thing for this mission… his enhanced hearing skill is pretty useful for any ninja. _Kakashi thought to himself.

After a while of this, Naruto heard shifting behind him. "Huh?" He turned to see a huge Sword being thrown at them, "GET DOWN!"

Sasuke quickly grabbed Sakura and Tazuna and forced them down with him, and Kakashi grabbed Naruto and jumped down. Once they all got up they looked at the sword and saw a man perched atop it.

"What the hell do you think you're doing! That could have killed us!" Naruto shouted to the man as he raised himself off the ground.

"You're after the bridge builder I assume?" Kakashi asked.

The man atop the sword smile, though it wasn't visible to the people he did it at since it was covered in bandages. He wore no shirt, and his pants were a strange camouflage color. "Heh, what makes you guess that?"

"The fact that you're trying to kill us pretty much gave it away…." Sasuke muttered.

"Can't we talk you out of this?" Sakura pleaded.

The man seem to think for a moment before saying, "Hand over the dumb bridge builder, and I'll not injure you guys too badly."

Kakashi got in front of all his students and said, "You'll have to face me before you can even get near enough to injure any of them"

The man laughed and said, "You're Kakashi right? The Copycat Ninja? Yeah, you're no match for me."

"I'd like to find that out myself…." Kakashi said as he lifted his headband, revealing his Sharingan eye. He turned around to his three students and said, "Protect Tazuna, don't let this man get near him." Kakashi then looked forward and said, "Zabuza, you won't be able to hurt anyone here…"

"So you know my name?" Zabuza let out a fake sigh, "Then I don't have to bother to introduce myself." He suddenly ran out to the small pond in the small clearing they were currently in. "Come after me if you dare!"

Shortly after he said that a dense fog filled the area. "Come get me if you can!"

The three children and Tazuna saw Kakashi charge out into the fog, and waited for something to happen. After about ten minutes of intense silence, the fog cleared up to show Kakashi caught in a water trap by Zabuza.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto shouted as he went forward.

"Naruto! NO!" Kakashi shouted.

Naruto looked towards his sensei, and noticed he was looking above him, and he looked up to noticed a wrapped blade coming down upon him. "What the fuck!" He shouted as he tried to jump away, but at that instant pain went throughout his entire body. "What… is… this…" He couldn't move, _No… This must be Kyuubi's chakra finishing off the rest of the poison in my system… _"It… hurts…"

Before he could even jump out of the way, the blade plowed its way through his chest, and Naruto gasped his last breath.

"NARUTO!" That voice! He knew it instantly…

"Dad…" He looked up and smiled, though blood went freely out of his mouth.

He suddenly heard another person shout his name. It wasn't Sasuke or Sakura… someone he knew… but who? _Good bye… everyone…_

"Good job Kisame." Zabuza said smirking.

Kisame nodded and said, "Heh, I even brought a few guest to come die as well."

Zabuza made a water clone hold the cage Kakashi was in as he and Kisame side by side, looked forward towards the rest of their prey…

CHAPTER FIFTEEN – END 

I think that was a good way to end this chapter! Sorry I was gone so long, I hope to update this soon!

Ok, I figured I'll answer all of your questions here, ask anything you want, but if I don't answer anything, then please look back at the other Q & As I have done, because there could be a chance that I already went over it already.

**Q1 – Will Sakura and Sasuke befriend the Suna team (Gaara, Temari, Kankuro.)?**

**A1 – With Naruto being Gaara's best friend, I'll say there is a high possibility that they will all be friendly towards each other… :)**

**Q2 – Will there be a Koga only chapter?**

**A2 – Well, I was thinking if I should do this. Koga is Kyuubi, but in a way he's also an OC since he is much different than the Kyuubi that is actually in Naruto. Now, most people don't really like reading about OC's because they usually don't understand them enough like the writer does, but I have given you enough time to understand Koga I think, so this is mostly up to you, if you want a Koga only chapter, say something!**

**Q3 – Does Naruto know the Shadow clone Jutsu?**

**A3 – He never got the chance to look at the scroll in this so no, but unlike in the manga/anime, he will use Kyuubi's/Koga's chakra a lot more often now because he knows how too. And when he is using Kyuubi's chakra, he is able to make Solid clones, as seen when he was fighting Kakashi.**

**Q4 – Will Naruto get Zabuza's sword if he dies/lives?**

**A4 – Yes, no, maybe so.**


End file.
